


Princess in Need of Some Sugar

by Blossomxoxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Lots of Sex, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Voyeurism, friends to strangers to lovers, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomxoxo/pseuds/Blossomxoxo
Summary: What's a Princess to do when mother dearest cuts her college fund off? Get drunk and go looking for some sugar of course
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 187
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, trying my hand at Bellarke fanfic. This is a first for me and please read the note at the end.
> 
> Totally inspired by Unicorn Princess by ghostofdarkness and Sugar by asroarke

## Chapter One

Clarke throws her bag against the wall of her tiny apartment, frustrated beyond belief having the worst week ever. She dropped onto her bed, tears threatening to fall, trying to think of what she will do. 

On Monday, she saw her ex Lexa out with her new girlfriend and even though they have been broken up for a year now it was still weird to see her around. It's not like they had a normal relationship, they knew each other in a _very_ special intimate way. 

Wednesday, she lost her internship at the hospital but that's only because on Tuesday she dropped her biology class at Ark University. Which caused a huge fight with her mother, stating that if she didn't get her shit together that she would be cut off, when really thinking about it Clarke would be ok. After all she did get her inheritance from her dad when she turned 18 and that her mother couldn’t touch. 

Then comes Thursday, she decides fuck her mother and her plans for her. Not letting her run her life anymore. Being the 21 year old she is, she dropped all the medical classes that her mother had forced upon her and enrolled in the teaching program with a minor in art. Now she celebrates with a glass of wine, and joins a bunch of highly inappropriate groups on her Fetlife. That did make her feel good until Friday morning.

Friday was her free day, using to the fullest trying to sleep in but when her phone rings. Just as expected, it's her mother. Might as well get this over with now, taking a deep breath.

“Hello mom.” Clarke says in a groggy voice.

“Have you lost your damn mind! You dropped out of the medical program, why would you do something so stupid. And for something like teaching and art! Clarke those are hobbies not something that you can build a successful life on, and let me tell you I will not be supporting this at all. So you will have to find a new way to fund your education cause it won’t be coming from me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Abby screamed through the phone. God I knew this was coming as soon as she got the update on what I did.

Clarke sighed, “I will figure it out, I can use some of my inheritance till I have it figured out. I dropped all those classes because they were making me miserable, I’m not cut out to be a doctor! Never was, dad knew it and I know it now. I am done trying to make you proud of me by hiding me and if you can’t accept it that’s fine. But as for me and my plans, I want to teach art to kids and make a difference my way. Doing something I want, mom if you can’t understand that I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Clarke, but until you realize that I know what's best for you. This is how it will have to be bye Clarke.” Abby just hung up, what the fuck, screaming and crying into into the pillow. 

Now completely screwed, needing something to take her mind. Grabbing her laptop and opening her fetlife, maybe an orgasm is all that's needed to feel better.  
She began to picture someone tall, dark and handsome.

Dominating her in every sense of the word.

His hand with a firm hold on her ass squeezing the cheek.

Her long blonde hair being wrapped around his hand as he tugs hard.

His lips sucking on her pierced nipples, giving her chills throughout her body.

Her begging to be touched, where she wants it most.

Him chuckling against her skin as his fingers trail down to her desperate pussy, feeling his fingers just barely brushing her VHC piercing on her clit. 

The _best_ torture. 

She moans just thinking about it, suddenly feeling the wetness between her thighs. 

Oh fuck, did she need him, whoever he was.

Then she saw it, like it was a Broadway sign with flashing lights. In the **Sugar Daddy** group that she had joined.

**Posted by Daddy.Geek**

**I am a Daddy Dom looking for a full time live in baby girl sub. I am looking for the perfect sub, in plain terms I want to breed her. In return you will the world and our future children the world. If interested DM. Only serious inquiries please.**

Fuck me, Clarke thinks. Rubbing her thighs together hard, trying to get any form of pleasure. 

How could just a couple sentences get someone so sloppy wet and turned on.

She clicks on his profile and immediately goes to his pictures.

Oh god yes, there were pictures but none of his face, either it was blurred or cropped off. 

But the things that Clarke could tell made her pant with want.

One, his cock was huge at least 10 inches from the picture, and it had a smooth looking mushroom head. With a vein running down the shaft, Clarke could picture worshipping his cock, licking that very vein.  
Two, his balls matched his cock. And by the looks of it takes very good care of grooming around there, which she very much appreciated. 

Three, he had the body of a greek god. Completely sculpted to perfection, strong muscular legs, arms that weren't too big but just the right size, and mmmm damn washboard abs that she traces against the screen of her laptop.

Four, he had a head full of curly black hair that she imagines running her fingers through. 

Without a second thought she sends him a message back with her interest. 

Getting up off the bed, nature finally called to her, while in there Clarke thought about her own profile and what pictures she had on there. She knew for sure there were no face pictures. Just body pics either nude or something sexy, some close ups of her piercings, possibly even a couple of her playing and touching herself.

When she gets out of the room she sees that **Daddy.Geek** replied back.

**You are gorgeous little girl, too bad I can’t see your face other than your pretty princess blonde hair.**

**I would like to meet at the exclusive club Sinister Rose tonight at 9 pm. My friend owns the club, I will have your Fet name put on the list. I request that you sit at the table the hostess sits you at.**

**Please wear a black dress while being nude underneath with a butt plug you are comfortable with for long periods of time.**

**I look forward to meeting you little one.**

So this is really happening, going through her closet she finds a short black dress that stops above her knees almost mid thigh, with a criss cross pattern on her back, the dress made her already _impressive_ chest pop even more, pairing them with her black stilettos that her friend gifted to her last Christmas. 

With her outfit found all she has to do is wait till tonight, here's to hoping that she can keep herself occupied till 9 tonight without losing her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess meets Daddy and gets an unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys thank you so much for all the love!! 
> 
> Seriously I was wowed by ya'll comments and kudos, please keep them coming.
> 
> I will be trying to update once a week more than likely it will be Thursday or Friday
> 
> Praying for all my fellow Bellarke shippers, last nights episode was difficult to watch. We're all in this together, love you guys.

Clarke looks up at the clock, it's now half past seven and decides it's finally time to get dressed, without looking like a pathetic hussy. She was going out of her mind trying to pass the time quickly, she cleaned her tiny living space, did some sketching of what looks like the tree outside of her childhood home and laundry. Clarke even played with herself just a little, remembering how it felt to have her vibrator deep inside of her while she imagined how **Daddy.Geek** would fuck her and how she would worship his godly body. 

She went up to her vanity, pulling her curling iron and make up out. Clarke was definitely looking forward to this meeting, it made her wet just thinking about all the possibilities this night could hold. She sat down applying eye makeup and red lipstick, once her hair was done to her satisfaction, Clarke went on to look for daddy's special request.

Let's see, she thought, holding up two plugs, one was steel with a pink heart jewel at the end and the other was a black silicone with a purple jewel at the end. Deciding on the pink jewel she sets the other done and picks up the mini bottle of lube, squirting just a dollop on the tip and runs it down the length of the plug before pushing it into her puckered hole. A loud moan escapes her as she stands up straight feeling her ass clenching around the plug. Well this night is off to an _interesting_ start already.

Oh fuck she thinks, the sensation coursing through her body right now does nothing but make her pussy leak a little more, she knows, she should be embarrassed by how wet she is and how it's probably leaking down her thighs but she isn't. Instead she traces outside of her leaking slit, collecting the juices between her fingers before bringing them up to lips. Another loud moan escapes her as she tastes herself, wondering what **Daddy.Geek** would think of her taste. She hopes it will drive him just as nuts as she thinks his taste will to her. Finally pulling her little black dress and heels on, Clarke is on her way. 

The first thing she notices getting out of the Uber car is the line that's wrapped around the block, holy balls good thing he said I'd be on the list. Walking up to the front of the line, looking at the bouncer as he eyes her, he asks in a rough voice "Name please?"

Being the nervous wreck that she is, tripping over her own words, "Um, I'm meeting someone here tonight and he said my name would be on the list it's.. um it's **Princess-Blondie** " She hears the guy chuckle before calling someone over the Bluetooth in his ear. 

A tall, lean brunette woman comes outside, she must be the hostess that **Daddy.Geek** was talking about "Hello Princess follow me and I'll sit you at your table, my name's Mistress Echo." Following a step or two behind her, Clarke takes in her surroundings and can't help but feel so fascinated by everything around her. 

Once they get to a modest size table in the back of the room the furthest away from any other table, Mistress Echo instructs her to take her seat and leaves with a quick nod. 

Looking on the left side of the room, there's a stage, Clarke watches as a couple do a demonstration on spanking. She was in awe as the Dom rubbed his sub's pink flesh before landing another strike with what looked like a flogger, which also happened to be one of her favorites as well. Clarke being completely absorbed in the performance doesn't notice a man walking towards her and doesn't turn until she hears him.

His throat clears "Princess?" His voice was so smooth and just the sound caused a reaction in her that she wasn't familiar with. But the voice itself sounded like one she hasn't heard in 6 years.

She turns to look at him and gasp, eyes wide open. Taking in his face, strong jaw, golden freckled skin, dark brown eyes and a head full of gorgeous black curls " _Bellamy Blake_ "

" _Clarke Griffin_ " Bellamy's face was equally as shocked before trying and failing to retain his cool, clearly Clarke was the last person he expected to see. What could she possibly be doing here and with his offer, he couldn't help the naughty thoughts that filled his head. 

Clarke Griffin was the woman he spent the last few hours fantasizing about and he didn’t even know it. The woman that made him jerk off more times than he cared to admit, and just looking at her now he can’t wait to talk to her. 

This woman who had pretty blonde hair that reminds him of a princess, always has, the way he could wrap it around his hand and be so rough with her and then stroke gently after a taxing fuck session. How soft her skin looks over the screen and hoping that it would feel just as soft under his touch. Her lips look so perfect he could imagine bruises forming from the roughness of his kiss, or the o form that they would make around his cock while deep down her throat. Her large tits, which he already thought looked _fucking amazing_ with those cute rings looped through her nipples that he would find great pleasure in sucking, to hear her beg for more, for her Daddy to suck and pull on them. Oh fuck, he can only imagine what they would look like full of milk after he fills her with his seed. And her pretty little cunt, which from the pictures he's seen on Fet looked very tight, her wet hole begging to be filled by his cock, stretched open just for him, her Daddy. Then there were those fucking studs between her legs pierced through her delicious looking clit that he already imagined having between his teeth with his tongue flicking at the sensitive nub, as she screams and begs to cum in his mouth. He couldn't forget about her ass either, his Princess’s ass bubbled and looked so perky that he couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on. 

She wasn't just sexy, no she was beautiful. Bellamy always knew that Clarke would grow up to be a knockout, he knew that from the time she was 13 and he was 22. Hell she left him speechless when she was just 15 and he could already see that her breasts were gonna be a gift from God himself, all this he knew and tried to forget about not wanting to be that pervert who checked out his little sister’s friends. But now his thoughts go back to the present, specifically, his previous request about her wearing a butt plug. That was enough to make his already semi hard cock even harder, thinking about this beautiful blonde who is hopefully still willing to give him a chance. 

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other hasn't it." He says taking his seat and clearing his throat, trying to shake off the unclear emotions he now had. She has definitely grown up from the 15 year old girl he remembered saying goodbye to. 

"Yeah it has." Clarke sighs, thinking about the not so fond memory.

_Clarke and Octavia, Bellamy's younger sister became best friends when they were 5, so by association she knew Bellamy who was 14 at the time. It started during kindergarten when O was getting her hair pulled and Clarke pushed the boy onto the ground calling him a meanie. At first Bellamy wasn't too thrilled about his sister's new friend because he knew she wasn't like them, poor and being raised by a single mom who worked multiple jobs to support them. No, Clarke came from a family with money and 2 parents that while worked hectic jobs and still had time to be home for her. But as time went on and she started hanging around more he learned that she wasn't the perfect princess that he believed her to be, but instead she was lonely and misunderstood by her mother and sometimes her father. When she was sad, if no was home they would come back to find Clarke on their porch crying or on the couch with Octavia when she was there. And more times than not, he’d see his mother comforting her, scratching her head as Clarke laid with her head on her lap ._

_It got much worse when Clarke's dad had died in a car accident and Bellamy's mom overdosed on pills due to stress. That was the start of the last time they had seen each other. The girls were 15 and Bellamy 24, away at college getting a major in business and computer science with a minor in history. When it happened, just within a couple weeks of each other, Jake was first it had been late at night and he was coming home from the airport just getting back from a conference out of town when a semi truck clipped him on the freeway while trying to merge. Jake's car completely rolled over and he passed on impact, the other guy just had a couple of scratches._

_Bellamy remembers getting that call from Clarke, he was working on one of his thesis papers, answering the phone he expected it just to be her calling with some lame random questions but instead all he heard on the other line was a heartbroken girl screaming and crying trying to talk to him. It scared the shit out of Bellamy, he couldn't understand her and knew nothing of why she was like this. God, it was so bad, Clarke was like that for a total of 20 minutes before Octavia grabbed the phone to explain what happened._

_In a panic Bellamy said he would come home but both girls told him no, that it was a 2 week before winter break so he should stay there. He did so reluctantly, and tried to make up for it by calling or texting Clarke everyday and even managed to get flowers sent to her a couple times._

_Bellamy felt the worse when O called him after Jake's funeral, she told him that Clarke was moving out of Sanctum because Abby had accepted a new job out of state, claiming that her husband's death was too much to stay and that it would be best for her and Clarke to move on. His heart hurt, for both girls knowing that their friendship would be strained by this._

_Nothing could have prepared Bellamy for what happened next, he was never so thankful for Clarke ever being at his home, she had spent the night with O at their place, knowing how time was limited between them. When the girls had gone down for breakfast, they had found Aurora on the couch, cold and lifeless with pills all over the floor and a bottle of Jack on the table, Octavia broke down crying trying to get her up and failing to do so. Clarke called 911 and Bellamy while his sister was breaking down. He was thankful for Clarke being there, not knowing how his sister would have reacted if she was by herself._

_He was home the next morning, Octavia had spent the night with the Griffin's. Again he couldn't be more thankful for Clarke. With just him and his sister, they had gotten their mother cremated and spread in the duck pond near their house, knowing the park was one of Aurora's favorite spots. It was then decided that she would be moving in with him, into his apartment while he still attends university and she would go to high school there, 4 hours from where their childhood home was._

_The two of them and Clarke had the house cleaned and packed at the end of the week, by the time winter break was almost over, the Blake and Griffin homes were empty and sold, goodbyes were told, hugs were given and memories of them living in Sanctum together closed. The Blakes were onto Tondc where Bellamy went to school and Clarke went god knows where, cause only Abby knew where they were going and didn't tell, in hopes of Clarke forgetting anything to do with Sanctum._

And now here they are 6 years later, him a successful business man and her apparently falling apart.

"Um, before we get into talking about a contract and everything, can you tell me why you need this arrangement, a sugar daddy? Cause last time I checked the last name Griffin means filthy rich, with no worries." Bellamy asked, straightforward and to the point. Honestly he wanted to get this part over with so they could really discuss things, there was so much to figure out now. He knew that he sounded like a dick, but he could also see that she would rather skip over this than talk about her life falling apart.

A dry chuckle left Clarke's throat, "Same old Bellamy, a bit of an asshole and straight to the point." This caused Bellamy to laugh, same old Clarke, he thought, still not taking my shit, and throwing it back out at me. 

"Watch it little girl." He warned her with a playful growl, which caused Clarke to whimper and Bellamy to clutch his fist a little tighter under the table, how is she making him feel so out of control of his own well control. 

"I'm sorry Daddy." She quickly apologies before seeing Bellamy's eyes darkened with lust, she takes a deep breath and continues "This past week I dropped all my med classes and joined the teaching program and art as well. My mom didn't like it, basically said it was stupid and a waste of my time. So she told me that she wouldn't pay for it and basically disowned me. I was fucking miserable doing what she wanted and was tired of it all so I quit. I finally had enough and now I want to do something for myself. The downfall is that I really needed her to pay for tuition, yes I have my inheritance from my dad but I only get so much a month until I graduate with a degree, before the whole amount is released to me. That's how it's set, mom would pay for college and I would get a couple grand a month to pay for rent, bills, car insurance, food and other expenses. Now I have no money for University, but I’d still get my monthly amount and I know that's not enough for tuition."

Clarke's eyes were glossy and her voice was broken up while she spoke. Bellamy felt bad, she had grown up knowing one way and now she had to make a left turn, all because she stood up to Abby and threw her shit back at her. He always knew Abby was selfish and only imposed on Clarke when she wanted something out of her, in this case it was her to be the next legendary doctor. Him now knowing that Clarke wanted to be a teacher, an art teacher it makes his heart happy. Bellamy knows how much art is her passion and he always thought she had the chops to make a good teacher. This actually made him feel proud of her and made him want to help her even more, and if this meeting does go south he could always just financially back her up and keep her friendship . 

Yes, a few hours ago all he wanted was a baby girl to fuck a kid into, throw money at to make her happy then pray that he could grow to love her over time. Or at the very least be somewhat civil co parents with if the girl wanted to be in the child’s life. 

But now he has Clarke, a girl that he already loves, even if they hadn't been in contact at all these years. He thought back again to when she was a growing teenager, Bellamy knew she would grow up to be the blonde bombshell that's in front of him, and he tried so hard to ignore those desires growing up cause he didn't wanna sound like a dirty pervert. Funny how life works, ain't it. He's always had dirty thoughts but at the same time he wanted to protect her from the world, keep her as his Princess for as long as he could, preserve her innocence. And now he's free to do so, he wants her in every way possible. And more importantly he wants to see her succeed in life.

Bellamy put his hand over Clarke's and gave it a quick squeeze. "You know that I love you Princess and now I can admit to wanting you, without being labeled as a creep. I also need you to know that I'm so fucking proud of you Clarke, for standing up to Abby, with knowing that things would go to shit if you dropped your classes and signed up for ones she'd disapprove of. And I'm so fucking happy that you're doing what you want, something that makes you happy and that you feel so passionate about. I remember how much you loved art growing up and you were so good at it, and probably even better at it now, without a doubt you will blow everyone away and Abby will regret not being there to support your dreams." He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckle, bringing chills up Clarke's arm all the way down to her clit. 

Not releasing her hand, but instead holds it tightly and runs his thumb across her knuckles "Believe me when I say this, I really do want you Clarke, in every way possible, that was no fucking joke or fancy words to make you melt for me. Although I do want to make you melt for me and I can't wait to get started with you. In fact I'm overly excited about it and the anticipation has me nearly over the edge of no return.” Hearing Bellamy’s confession had Clarke in shock and made her heart swell for him along with a growing desire for more, more of him. His words made her feel precious in a way no one has before and this breathtaking smile came over her face, taking Bellamy’s breath away and making his heart skip a beat. She’s beautiful, was all he could think of as he stared at her.

Pulling himself together, clearing his throat a smirk falls on his lips “By the way, you've always been my Princess, and now I feel a little possessive that you've been using that as your Fet username. I knew you were gonna be a fucking bombshell when you got older and I felt like such a creep thinking that before, seriously though you grew up very nicely. But now after seeing your pictures, seeing that body you have hidden in the black cage, you call a dress, I'm gonna let it all flow out, so just a warning be prepared for that. I am going to worship you, Clarke Griffin." He made a little grumbly growl along with a slight scowl before making a pantie dropping grin. Clarke thought it was cute and sexy, Bellamy Blake was the epitome of her fantasies. "May I also add to that you have done nothing but drive me wild today just by your pictures, with that fact said you have teased me all day and because of that I got nothing done at work today, you naughty girl already consuming all of my thoughts."

"I'm sorry that I was such a distraction daddy.” She said in a sexy small voice that made his cock twitch under his slacks. And by the look on her face she knew it had an effect on him. 

“Just letting you know I've always loved and been into you too, Bellamy. I had such a huge embarrassing crush on you, it started at 8 you were my best friend’s older brother, my thoughts went from he’s so cool and likes to paint with me to god he’s so hot and I wish he would kiss me. Octavia knew all about it of course and would always tease me whenever she saw a chance. I was your little sister's friend so I didn't think you could think of me that way but now knowing what you just admitted makes me feel, well makes me feel excited and very thrilled to explore with you. Oh and also very wet too, yeah I’m sure about that one I can literally feel myself pooling on this chair."

"That’s a naughty girl, getting all wet while surrounded by so many people." Bellamy says with another dreamy grin and a kiss to her wrist now. If he was being honest with himself he could almost smell her and practically taste her in his mouth, soon he tells himself. 

"What about you Bell, why do you want this type of relationship? A sub and a sugar baby? I mean you're Bellamy Blake it's not like you can't have anyone you'd want so why?" The curiosity had been eating away at Clarke since she saw him standing in front of her. Bellamy had become rich and successful, and he had always been unfairly handsome.

"I don't think it's a want, really more like a need or necessity. You know that I've cared for O and my mom, and now I don't have no one. I've worked hard, pushed myself and spent many years frugal so that I could support the people I love. And now that I've succeeded no one needs me. O wants nothing to do with me anymore, not unless she’s asking for a huge deposit and that's it, doesn’t say anything else not even a thank you most times. I mean we talk, she lets me know what she's up to and that she’s alive but that's all. She says that she doesn't want my support anymore, telling me she has everything and if she doesn’t then she can buy it." This time Clarke squeezed his hand, in return he gave her a little smile. 

"As for wanting a sub, I'm not into vanilla, yes I've done it but I was alway so unsatisfied. I love being dominant and a little controlling. I get off knowing the woman I'm with trusts me enough that she would give herself to me fully. That's why I'm a Daddy Dom, it brings together all those sides of me, the caregiver and dominate. Not to mention it’s a turn on hearing a beautiful girl call me Daddy, and that’s not exactly something you can tell any woman you're seeing without them thinking I’m a messed up freak with issues. This was the first time I've ever posted anything like what I did, and so far I couldn't be happier with the outcome, Clarke." Bellamy couldn't believe his luck really, the woman in front of him is all he ever wanted. 

"Thank you for being honest with me. Really Bell it means everything. How's O I mean other than what you've said ?" Clarke was curious about what her once best friend is up to, it's been so long since she’s even just talked to her mind you even seeing her. She really did miss her friend and maybe now she can gain her friend back. 

"She's good last I heard, has a boyfriend named Lincoln. They've been together for a couple years now, and met him when she was 18 and went in for a physical he was a nurse, she’s a college drop out didn’t even last a semester. He’s my age so you can guess how that went with me. He resigned from his job now they are currently backpacking through Europe together, which I'm pretty sure that I’m funding now that it's been years since either of them worked and I doubt he had much of a savings account. I'm also betting that once I tell her I've seen you, she'll probably freak out and hop on the next flight home, claiming to have missed her long lost best friend and wants to catch up before jetting off again. Although, I don't think I will tell her anytime soon, I'd like to be selfish with you for as long as I can." They both laughed, while Clarke became a little flush.

"Well Clarke I don't know about you but now that we've got this out of the way how about we catch up in a more intimate way? I rented a room for us, I figure we could have a trail play and then after that we can talk about a contract and everything else that implies, how does that sound?" Bellamy said in a husky voice that did unimaginable things to Clarke's control, at that point he could have asked her to sign anything and she’d be ok with that. Hell he could probably get her to pull a kill switch on hundreds of people and she would do it without much of a second thought. 

"I'd like that daddy, oh and I'm clean and on the pill until we talk more about everything. I'm just telling you this now because when you're inside of me, I don't want anything between us. Just want to feel all of you bare as deep as you can go. Now please lead the way, daddy." She says with a sly smile, hearing him groan with lust. Bellamy stands and holds his hand out for her, once up his hand rests on her lower back. As they walk Clarke can feel his hand traveling lower and lower till it rests on her ass, giving it a quick squeeze every now and again. She even felt him press against the plug in her ass over her dress, unless she was just imagining that due to being horny.

This has to be the longest walk of Clarke’s life, this time she can feel herself dripping with each step that she takes, she swears of it. 

Before opening the door of their private room, Bellamy places a sweet kiss to her cheek before whispering into her ear "I hope you're ready for this Princess, cause I definitely am." He opens the door and gives her ass a quick hard smack, which causes Clarke to jump in shock before a moan leaves her red lips, with the pressure from his hand making her feel very hot. 

Stepping into the room, Clarke turns to Bellamy giving him a kiss near the corner of his lip, with a bratty voice "Bring it Daddy." All she hears is a predator like growl behind her, let the fun begin she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> My thoughts go out to Cali Fire, may you all be safe and our Bellarke ship.  
> (Secretly hoping Bob and Eliza will post a picture in costume of them kissing to sooth my heart. Who else agrees?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke finally some smutty times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, thanks again for all the love with your comments and kudos. 
> 
> We're finally getting to the smutty stuff, I'm sorry if its a little lackluster haven't really written anything like this before so please bare with me😳

This was _finally_ happening, those were the words going through both Bellamy and Clarke's heads as they stood at the open door. 

Bellamy had spent years fantasizing of what this would be like with Clarke, having her surrender control of herself over to him. He imagined her screaming his name, chanting his name as if he were a god. Fuck, they haven't even done anything yet and he was already half hard.

Clarke wasn't fairing much better, at the age of 14 Bellamy was her first wet dream, he's always had this amazing effect on here that no one else has. She’s pretty sure he’s the reason why she usually dated older men. Just being around him, it sets her entire body on fire, she was so wet right now that she was positive that she could drown herself in her juices.

Bellamy pushes her roughly against the wall, his thumb rubs against her cheek, his brown eyes gaze into her blue eyes. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement yet dark with desire, almost like a cloudy grayish blue, he knew that they probably reflected his own dark eyes. He continues to tail his fingers along her jaw and rubs them over her lips, they felt so soft under his touch, dragging them lower he journeys down her neck and dips them into her cleavage, tracing the neckline of her dress. 

Clarke moans as he touches her, goosebumps linger on her skin as he touches her.

"Bellamy, _please_." Clarke whimpers.

He chuckles "Please what Princess?"

She whines desperately. "I want...I mean need, I need you to kiss me. Kiss me please Daddy." As she pushes herself against him, her tits against his chest, Bellamy could practically feel Clarke's heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

"Since you asked me so nicely my Princess." He cups her cheek in his hand once again, his lips hover over hers, he presses his lips over hers, at first it was soft and gentle, then he mashes against her lips, this was a wet and sloppy kiss with years of pent up frustration, opening his mouth sliding his tongue on her bottom lip, Clarke opens her mouth for him hungrily she pushes her tongue onto his. They both moan into each other's mouth, he pushes her further against the wall as she pulls on the hairs that curl at the base of his neck. 

She pulls away from his mouth desperately trying to gain some oxygen. Kissing Bellamy was like setting a forest on fire, the heat just kept growing until it consumed all of your senses. He peppers wet kisses down her neck, making her moan with need, she wraps her legs around his waist, his name comes off her lips like a prayer, his name becomes her mantra. 

He sucks the sensitive flesh of her neck between his teeth, leaving love bites wherever he goes, knowing they will bruise. He doesn't mind, she will be his and everyone will know it. Bellamy cups her tits and runs his thumb over each nipple through her dress feeling them harden under his touch, his lips form a lecherous grin.

"Fuck Daddy!" Clarke pleds as he massages her breasts as he sucks on her neck, the wispy groan that leaves her mouth sounding ever so wonton.

"Damn Princess, they feel so perfect in my hand" he says against the delicate flesh of her neck. "Do you like my hands here? Or would you rather have my hands here?" Bellamy's hands go under the skirt of her dress and he rests them on her ass, squeezing the plump cheek under his hand. A loud groan falls out of her mouth as she throws her head back against the wall. His fingers push against the plug in her ass, she forgets how to breathe, a moan escapes her lips along with unintelligent babble.

"I can't wait to see what you look like out of this dress baby. In fact, go over to that bed and take this dress and your shoes off. I want you bare for me Princess. Now." Clarke began to toe out of her heels and then pulled the dress over her head in a torturous slow pace, making Bellamy growl in desperation. He begins to undo the buttons of his shirt, watching his girl strip for him. 

"Spin for me and bend over, show me that _precious_ jewel baby." 

He watches as a very nude Clarke stands before him, he's in awe of how her impeccable tits bounce with every little move she makes, he licks his lips as the light catches her rings making them shine, it's like they were begging for his attention, for him to suck on them. His eyes raked down her body looking at her soft tummy that was mostly flat with a little pudge, Bellamy could already imagine her round with his seed, how her belly would swell with his, their, his and her child. Furthering his inspection he saw a thin little landing that he knew lead to her cunt. Her legs were just as amazing as the rest of her, shaped to perfection. 

As Clarke turned, facing away from Bellamy, he saw on her left shoulder a tattoo, there were vines that formed into a heart with stars around it that looked like her very own constellation of stars with a crescent moon right side up with an arrow that pointing upwards going through the moon with a B at the tip of the arrow. He gasped and kissed over the tattoo, his finger rubbing over it. "What is this, Clarke?"

She knew what he was referring to the moment she felt his lips on her skin, sending chills down her spine. "I never wanted to forget you, Bellamy. So I got this done for you when I was 18, a heart because you've always had mine and it’s made out of vines cause it looked greekish." she giggled, just adorable. “There's stars cause you love constellations and their stories, a crescent moon because that was the moon that was out when we said goodbye, the arrow facing upwards means to be better than before and obviously the B is for you.”

He kisses her shoulder again, being ever so sweet with her _permanently_ marked up skin, he trails down her spine, watching as she bends over, her legs slightly spread apart, he gets down to his knees, looking up at the pink heart shaped end of the plug. "So beautiful, Princess. I can't wait to fuck your ass." He kisses directly on the jewel, Clarke huffs, feeling him push against it. From his position he can smell the sweet musky scent of her arousal, see that her slit is glistening with wetness. He spots her hood piercing as well, forgoing his control, with a flat tongue Bellamy licks from the jewel to the tip of her clit, taking the time to flick his tongue on her nub, tonguing the sensitive bundle, Clarke moans desperately as his tongue assaults her clit. " _Fuck_ , you taste so good baby, I could spend hours eating you. Lay on the bed for Daddy."

"Yes Daddy." Clarke quickly obeys his command, laying down in the middle of the bed, resting her head on the pillow looking over him, he slides his arms out from his red shirt. She stares at his chest and his delicious abs, there's something on his chest she'd never noticed before, above his heart there was a script tattoo in a language she didn't recognize, πριγκίπισσα, her brows crinkle in curiosity. 

Bellamy notices the look in her eyes and follows them to his heart. "I guess we had the same idea, πριγκίπισσα, it's pronounced as prinkípissa, it's Greek for Princess." She has tears in the corner of her eyes " Clarke you will forever be the ruling Princess of my heart. No distance or time could ever change that. I love you." 

As she blinks a single tear rolls down her flushed cheeks. "Thank you Bellamy, hearing you say that is literally all I’ve ever dreamed of, I love you too." He plays a sweet on her lips, now hovering over her, she can feel his hardened member against her leg, the only thing between them are his pants. 

"Let me worship you my Princess." Clarke nods her head knowing she wouldn't be able to form any coherent words, while choked up with so much emotions, it would probably come out as incomprehensible gibberish.

Bellamy a chaste kiss on her lips, raining kisses upon her neck, running his tongue on several of the marks he had already left. "This is only the beginning baby, your skin, so soft, I can't get over how much I love seeing my marks on you." 

"Bellamy!" She purrs in a breathy moan, rubbing her legs together, trying desperately to achieve some friction. 

Clarke hears him chuckle, "Naughty girl, keep those legs spread for me." She spreads her legs open wider for him, Daddy. "That's my good girl." 

Bellamy massages her now bare tits, kneading them together between his hands, Clarke makes satisfied humming noise. She has the most perfect tits, soft but firm, perky and almost more than what he can hold in his hand. "These are perfect, god given tits. Later I will have my cock between them. And eventually when they are full of milk, I will drink from them like a thirty man in a desert. But for now this will have to do." While keeping one tit in his hand massaging the perfect globe, his tongue teases at the other nipple before tracing the areola. His ears ring, full of her moans, he can feel her back arch up off the bed, taking her whole nipple into his mouth, viciously sucking and nipping like a deranged starving man. And in a way he is, his attention to her is relentless, her nipples bathe in his mouth, covered in his spit. He switches to the other side giving it just as much attention as the other. 

"Bell, I'm gonna cum!" Clarke screams just as she lets go of an orgasm. Her chest raises up into his mouth.

"Did you just cum from me playing with your tits baby? That's never happened before." Bellamy smirked, obviously proud of himself, he had never gotten a woman off from just breast stimulation before.

"I did, they are sensitive so I'm not surprised but no one's been able to do that. Oh and I'm sorry about cumming without permission." She apologized, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'll let it slide this time baby." Bellamy says as he leans down to give her a demanding kiss. His tongue already shoved into her mouth, he holds a fist full of her hair in one hand, pulling her closer to him, and the other hand dips between her legs stroking her outer pussy lips. Clarke's eyes widen and her moans fill his mouth. 

Clarke pulls back from the kiss and her head falls onto the pillow. "Oh god!" Bellamy coats his fingers in the juices that surround her slick entrance, with every little touch Clarke withered under him. He took her clit between his fingers and pinched it.

She helped, he chuckled. "Bellamy I need your mouth, please." She begged him.

"What was that Princess?" He said in an authoritative voice, it made her even wetter, she's pretty sure he knows it too judging by the look on his face.

"Please daddy," she whimpered "Please daddy will you eat my little cunt? I want to feel your tongue inside of me!" She begged, pleaded, not caring how desperate or pathetic she sounded. 

"Oh baby, all you ever have to do is ask." Bellamy goes down, between her legs, he licks her inner thigh before sucking on the soft skin, Clarke sucks in a hard breath. "I can't control myself when I'm with you, the need to mark you is very prominent. You have such a pretty pussy, pretty and pink, so wet for me." Using the tip of his tongue, he flicks her clit, circling the bundle, taking it into his mouth, he looks up at her and sees a goddess. 

Bellamy couldn't believe the luck he's had, her finding him. If she hadn't reached out to him, he would have never gotten this chance. With Clarke it was more than lust and desire, he loves her. And now he's over the moon that he can love her and take care of her. The contract that was on the table across the room seemed so unfit now, not for his Clarke. Maybe when we're done and talk we can come up with something new and I'll just have my lawyer sign off on it. 

But right now he has this gorgeous woman coming undone for him. She is literally trashing against the bed as he feasts on her like it's his last meal, his fingers curled inside of her, petting her inner walls. The sounds she's making only full his need to satisfy her more, he can't get over how perfect she is. 

"Fuck Princess, you're so tight, it fills like my fingers are getting pulled into you, I can only imagine what my cock will feel like inside of you. And your taste, god it's fucking addictive, like fine ambrosia, I could drown in your essence and be a happy man. You wanna cum for me, I can feel it, do it baby cum now!"

With that final demand and fucking growl, Clarke came undone, her legs were quaking, her pussy was clenching tightly around his fingers as he thrust them in and out, curling those long fingers stroking the inside of her, reaching the most desired spots that only her toys have ever reached. "That's it baby, just let go, let go for me Princess, I got you, look at me." Bellamy said in such a soft encouraging voice, when Clarke looked into his eyes they were dancing with desire, lust and love. 

That was enough to push her over the edge, her legs over his shoulders with a firm hand holding one of her thighs down, she felt the pressure of her orgasm building hard, she knew this orgasm would be intense. His fingers curled up into her g spot again, hitting her so right.

"Bellamy oh fuck, Daddy, Daddy!" 

She screamed as her orgasm gushed out of her with such intensity, pushing herself back so that his fingers were no longer crammed in her, a stream of liquid squirts out, her legs quiver as her orgasm takes over. Bellamy's face was drenched in her cum, and she could see it rolling off his chin, he looked shocked. Clarke's chest was rising up and down trying to catch her breath. 

"Bell are you ok?" She asked him, he hadn't moved or made any sound. 

Hearing her voice, it brought him back to reality. He tugged her to him, his mouth capturing hers as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Clarke could taste herself on his lips and tongue, mmm she loved it, she sucked his tongue into her mouth, she could feel Bellamy's hand tighten around her. He leans his forehead against hers, she traces his lips with her tongue, savoring her taste mixed with his natural musk. 

"That was so hot Clarke, watching you come undone like that was like being pulled in by a siren. And when you gushed all over my face, fuck baby there are no words to describe the thrill you just gave me. I want to bathe in your juices everyday." 

"I've never cummed that hard with anyone before. I mean, I knew I could squirt but it's only ever been with my vibrator never an actual person. But that was so much better than any orgasm I've given myself. Thank you for sharing this with me. Now you've treated me so well Daddy, I've had multiple orgasms, how about you let me take care of you please?" Clarke pleaded, she wanted more than anything to make Bellamy feel good. 

"Of course, my Princess has been such a good girl for Daddy, and good girls get rewards. What do you want?" Bellamy smirks at his Princess.

"I want you to lay down on the bed now daddy." Bellamy does as asked, putting his arms behind his head. Clarke undoes his belt and pants button, pulling the zipper down, as she yanks his pants off, his hard cock smacks her in the face, smearing some precum over her cheek and lip. 

She gasped in shock, well at the size of his cock and the fact that it slapped her in the face, he chuckles. "Sorry Princess, Daddy's been very hard for you and it couldn't wait any longer for you to touch it." Clarke giggles and sticks her tongue out giving the shaft a quick lick up and down, then circling the head lapping at the bead of pre cum at the top. She placed a sweet kiss and looked up at Bellamy. He groaned, which makes her smile. "Now don't tease me baby."

"Oh I'm sorry Daddy." She strokes his long length, mesmerized by his thickness and girth. Clarke already knew his cock was impressive, due to his pictures. She even dreamed about him as a teenager, what he would be like down there. But now actually getting to be with him, it didn't compare to her dreams. Having him here with her, it felt right, she wasn't sure what was going to happen when they actually got to discussing things, what she did know was that she didn't want to let him go now. She would agree to anything he wanted at this point, just to keep him with her. 

Clarke removes her hand and slowly starts inching his cock into her mouth, inch my inch, she's rewarded with his groans and him fisting her hair "Damn it, baby that feels so good. You look so sexy with your mouth around my fucking hard cock." She hums around his cock, causing him to push her down, she gags just a little before swallowing all of him down to the balls. "Fuck Princess you can take all of me into your mouth. That's such a good girl. Can I fuck your mouth?" Clarke doesn't answer instead she bobs her head up and down. Taking it as an answer, Bellamy tugs on her hair, making her go up and down, he roughly thrust into her mouth. She chokes and gags, spit leaks out of her mouth and she can feel her mascara running. 

"Touch yourself for me, I'm so close baby, I want you to make yourself cum on your fingers." Reaching down she runs her clit between her fingers, moaning around his cock. "That's my good girl, you look so beautiful baby, I love the way my cock disappears in your mouth. It feels so hot and wet, I can practically see my shaft down your throat. Don't cum till I tell you to!" With Bellamy, she felt like his words were enough to make her cum, she was already so close, pinching her clit she felt herself fighting a losing battle, not knowing how much longer she could hold off. She made these whimpering noises against his cock, as of pleading him to let her cum. The vibration from her whimpers made him thrust up into her mouth and shoot a huge load down her throat. "You may cum Princess."

She moans around the cock in her mouth as she lets go to her own orgasm, marveling in his bittersweet taste. He tasted like something she couldn't describe, but what she did know was that she really liked it and wanted more of it whenever she could. Bellamy let go of the fist full of hair he held, settling for petting her instead now. 

"Sorry I didn't warn you, I just lost control and it shot out, you are very bad for my control." He chuckles. "That might not be a good thing."

"I want you to let go, give me all of you Bell. I _trust you_." He cursed under his breath, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll try to remember that. How does round 2 sound?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I wanna try something first, lean back again please." Doing as he's asked, Clarke takes his semi hard cock and strokes it into her mouth, bobbing her head, being sure to make him extra slobbery. She lets go with a pop, pressing her tits together around his shaft, moving them up and down. 

Bellamy hisses "Mother fucking perfect! That's what you are Princess. So fucking soft baby."

She takes it a step up and sticks her tongue out, every time his head would peep out of her cleavage she would slather it in saliva. "Fuck I'm not gonna last long baby." He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her up to him, capturing her lips between his own, demanding a steamy kiss, he flips them over so that he's on top. His cock resting on top of her slit, she grinds on him, coating his cock in her arousal.

"I hope you're ready for this Princess." As he takes his cock into his hand and presses the tip, ever so gently into her begging entrance. 

"Please Daddy, I need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me, fuck me so hard and good." In one hard thrust, Bellamy had buried all of himself into his girl's tight, wet hole, he could feel her walls clenching around him, he groans into her neck. 

"Fuck Daddy! God you're so fucking huge, it feels like you're gonna break me in half." He kisses her neck, leaving a stream of kisses down to her breast, he kisses, nips and licks at her tits, being sure to give each the desired amount of attention. 

"You're so fucking tight Princess. You're taking my cock like such a big girl, so good, look at how your tight cunt takes my cock baby, and it feels fucking heavenly, so soft, so fucking tight and god damn, so fucking wet baby." His thrusts are long and slow going out then fast and rough going back in, using all of his weight to slam back into her inviting hole. At this point both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting hard, gazing into the others eyes.

She threw both legs over his shoulders, Bellamy uses one arm to hold her legs against his chest and the other hand to hold down her shoulder, using this position as leverage he plows into her _much_ deeper than he was previously. 

Clarke's moans turn into screams, panting hard until she cums around his cock.

_Fuck_

_Yes_

"Princess I'm gonna fucking cum, take all of my cum, I'm gonna fill you so full of my seed, god yes. I can't want till I can bred you baby girl, fuck a baby into your womb." 

That fucking voice, Clarke thinks as she cums around his cock again, Bellamy explodes inside of her. She can feel his seed as it paints her inside walls, she feels so warm and full. He grinds against her a couple more times, shooting whatever was left of his release deep into her womb. Bellamy pulls out of her slick hole, rolls next to her and grabs at her so she's cuddling into his side.

This feels so right, the both of them think. Clarke begins to drift off, completely exhausted, she can barely hear Bellamy before darkness takes over. "Rest my Princess, we can talk after your nap. Thank you for this mind blowing experience you've given me. I hope I've done enough for you to want me. I love Clarke."

Her only thought as she drifts into sleep, I love you too Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to talking with some flashbacks included

God, she’s _fucking_ breathtaking, words like beautiful and gorgeous don’t even begin to cover Clarke. She’s currently snuggling into Bellamy while laying on her side, her head on his chest, their legs are in a tangled mess and her flushed body pressed against his in a delightful way, with his fingers combing through her silky blonde hair. Bellamy couldn't have wished for anything more at this moment. In fact he was happy, the happiest he’s been in a very long time.

He has been a Daddy Dom for the last 5 years, never been a sugar daddy before, and a Dominate for close to 10 years. He’s only had 1 babygirl previously that lasted for a year and trained at least 5 subs, since discovering his kink at 19 years old. Bellamy hasn't had anything to do with the lifestyle in the last year, he was too busy moving his company to Polis, Washington from Tondc, New York. In fact he’s pretty sure that his Daddy kink originated from Clarke, since they were so far in age that whenever she was curious about something he would always be the first person she looked to for an answer, and he loved to teach her. Like when she was 12 and asked about kissing or when she was 14 and asked about orgasms and how to give herself one. He’s kinda glad they went separate ways before she reached full teenageerhood, because he knows for a fact he wouldn’t have been ok while she was fucking around with high school boys, just the thought of it made his blood go hot and vision red. He’s positive it would have been hell waiting till she was 18, so that he could make his move. But none of that matters now, cause she’s here with him and he’s never going to let her go ever again.

Clarke Griffin is it for him.

Bellamy’s thoughts go back to the paperwork on the table across from him, he honestly wants to rip it apart and start from fresh, it felt so generic and impersonal. He then decides that he’ll talk to his lawyer about meeting up to change this, possibly bring Clarke with him so she can have an input as well since this is about her life too. Bellamy’s mind was clouded with uncertainty of the future, lost in thought that he didn't notice Clarke wake up until he felt her soft lips kiss his shoulder. 

“Hey have a good nap, Princess?” Bellamy asked, kissing the crown of her head.

She nods her head. “I did, how long was I asleep?”

“Not long maybe 20 minutes.” He tapped the tip of her nose. “Feeling better?” 

“Oh ok, hope I didn’t bore you too much. And yes I do, thank you, I’m totally refreshed.” She says placing a series of kisses along his jawline, slightly grinding herself on his side.

“Now my naughty girl as much as I would love to ravish your sinful body we need to talk, and if we’re gonna do that I need you to at least put your dress on because these are very distracting.” He says while using his big hands to cup her breast and tickle her sensitive nipples. 

Clarke whimpers, “That isn’t very fair but okay, I will get dressed since you already have your pants on. But promise me after that we will go at it like deranged animals until I can’t walk anymore.”

Bellamy cradles her face into his hands, bringing her lips up to his gifting her with a passionate searing kiss, that they both felt to the depths of their souls. He curses against her lips, “Oh, Princess I promise that after we talk I will fuck you so hard in that tight little wet cunt of yours that not only will you not be able to walk tomorrow, but you’ll forget your own name. And after that I will ruin this ass with my rock hard cock, until you beg me to stop my sweet torture of your flawless body” His words did nothing for Clarke but make her arousal drip, she groans his name. 

His chuckle is deep, sending another surge of wetness to her _hungry cunt_. “Why did you want to meet here Bell? I’ve never seen you here before. I mean I'm not a regular or anything but I have been here before. ” She asks as she shimmies her dress on, making it a little show for him.

"First, of all it's one of the best BDSM kink clubs in the country, and I know the owner we used to compete against each other, university football, as you know I was a QB and so was he. And since I moved my company HQ from New York to here, I thought it would be best to get a membership. Although this is only my second time in the actual club. But you've been here before? Have you been in Polis, Washington all this time?" Bell looked at her with an expression she didn't know how to describe.

"Well to answer that last question yes, we've been here since then. Mom got a job at the Polis General Hospital and within 3 years of us being here she got married to another guy, Marcus Kane, he's a physical therapist." She said with a long sigh.

"Damn! When Abby chose to relocate she wasn't playing around, she moved you from one side of the country to the other fucking end of it. Now answer my other questions Princess." Bellamy sounded a little grumpy but she couldn't blame him.

"Yes I've been here a couple of times, the first time was when I was 18. My first job outside of high school well, um I worked at a sex toy store, I really liked the job. I don't work there anymore cause once my mom made me take on more and more classes I had to quit just to keep up with them." Clarke saw Bellamy's eyes flash from surprised to pissed off. "Anyway, while working there the other girls talked about this club and I decided to join them one night and it opened my eyes. In fact I met someone here, his name's Roan, we're great friends now, we were in a dominant/submissive relationship for 2 years, he taught me the basics of the lifestyle. And before you ask that's all it was, a contract relationship, we've been done for a year."

_“Clarke, you have to come with us to this club downtown! It’s called The Sinister Rose, it's a BDSM club. They have a bar and they do on stage performances too. It would be super cool to actually see how some of the stuff we sell is used, tomorrow they're doing a special on rope bondage.” BDSM was something that secretly aroused her and she was curious about it so why not, Clarke had agreed to go out with her co-workers, it would be fun to have a girls night._

_The club itself was dark, but at the same time well lit, the inside was alluringly sinful and everywhere she looked there were beautiful people. She was dressed in a short emerald green that was tight around the waist and with a low neckline, the low neckline enhanced her already spectacular breast. Coming back from the bar, on the way to her friends she was stopped by a devilishly handsome man._

_“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice you across the room, my name's Roan and I must say you are one of the most stunning creatures I have ever seen.” This man emitted confidence and dominance, and for some reason it sang to her in a way she never experienced before._

_“Oh, um thank you. My name is Clarke, pleased to meet you.” She held out her hand for him to shake, but instead of shaking it, he brought them to his lip, placing an innocent kiss on the back of her hand._

_His voice is smooth as if dripping in with sex, “The pleasure is all mine, Beautiful, believe me. How about you join me and we can get to know each other, what do you say?” She looks over her shoulders and sees her friends encouraging smiles, mouthing for her to go for it and that he’s hot, while they fan themselves._

_He extends his hand out to her, “Alright, lead the way.” she takes his hand, Roan’s eyes shine with approval, hope and mischief. Little did she know, by accepting his hand she opened the doors to temptation and submission._

"You know Roan!?" Bellamy said shaking his head in disbelief, she nodded her head. "That's the friend I've been talking about, the owner. All this time you were right under my nose, I guess I should send him a thank you card cause he did teach you very well from what I can see. But before that I'm gonna have to ask him why he never mentioned a certain bombshell, but then again he didn't know that I was looking for a babygirl." 

"What are you doing in Polis and why aren't you in New York? Are we gonna have a contract or multiple? What are we doing Bellamy? I have to know, I don't think I could live with so many unanswered questions between us. Please I can't, I don't think I could survive losing you again." Her voice started so strong and confident but now it was so weak and broken, she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her whole demeanor had changed in second and it made Bellamy's heart shatter.

"Oh baby," he pulled Clarke into his arms, rubbing his fingers through her hair and down her back, trying to soothe her. "Believe me when I say this, you are not going to lose me ever again! We just found each other, without you in my life I felt so empty and now being here with you it’s like I’m whole again. I know without a doubt I wouldn’t survive losing you a second time. I need you Clarke.”

At this point Clarke was an emotional wreck. “I need you too Bellamy. You’re it for me.” She leaned more into his embrace, finding immense comfort in him just holding her. Clarke had always found comfort in Bellamy’s arms, whether it be as a child or a teen and now as an grown woman, in his arms she felt warm and safe, like nothing else mattered cause he would protect her with all that he is, it’s one of the reasons why she loves him. “Remember when I was younger and I told you that being in your arms made me feel warm, safe, protected and loved?” he nodded his head with a charming smile, kissing the top of her head. “I still feel that way when you hold me, all these years and those feelings haven’t left. Well not completely true, the way I love has definitely matured from a little crush.”

He laughed “I hope so if not, this would be just a little weird, cause I am definitely in love with you and needless to say it is not the same from almost a decade ago.” His eyes meet hers, and in them you can see love reflecting off the other. “Now to answer your questions my dear, I’m in Polis because I not only expanded my company out west but decided that I wanted my HQ here, it was a better location financially and personally I needed the location change. You should know that I’ve had part in training 5 subs, and 1 babygirl, never any sugar babies, and have not been involved in the lifestyle in a year due to moving around. As for us having a contract, I want us to agree on a typical dominant/submissive contract, but not this one, this one isn't good enough anymore now that I know I’m dealing with my Princess. As for our sugar agreement, I don’t want one.” 

Clarkes face scrunched up in confusion, “I‘m fine with us rediscussing a contract for that aspect of our life, cause eventually we will be including another life. But what do you mean, like you don’t want me as a sugar baby?” She wasn’t exactly sure where Bellamy was going with this and to be honest she was a little tense about it because she knew she needed help with tuition.

“Baby, I’m not saying I won't help you, cause I am going to whether or not you sign anything. Let me clarify what we are going to sign is a Daddy Dom/Babygirl contract so we can outline terms, punishments, limits, basically a wellness contract. With that we don’t need a lawyer to sign off on, which is all the better for me, he doesn’t need to know what a pervert I am, wanting to breed my girl for my own sick kinks.” Both of them actually think of this as a relief, the less people that know about their kinks is probably best. It’s enough that Roan will know about this since they are at his club and will have to update their membership info for the Sinister Rose.

“What I don’t want is to have a NDA because I want people to know we are together, not keep us a secret, I am very selfish that way. I don’t want us to sign anything about an allowance because I want you to just come to me for everything you want or need without fear, I’m going to give you and our future children the world, I have more than enough money to do so, and I know you won’t take advantage of it especially since you'll still have your monthly inheritance allowance. Not to mention you’ll be living with me too once we have everything cleared up, so that's a plus and one less expense you'll have. As for school tuition, I will pay for the whole thing in full, even if we were just friends I'd still do that because I care about you and want you to succeed in life doing something you're passionate about. The downside is we will have to meet with my lawyer about this, he will think i’ve lost my mind not wanting a legal binding contract on this and think I'm using my dick instead of my brain. He is also a huge asshole so i’m not looking forward to exposing you to his attitude. I was gonna meet him tomorrow, so you could come with me if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah I guess that's fine, the sooner the better right? Your lawyer sounds just like a friend of mine, he’s a total asshole but the biggest softy. Then maybe after we could pack up my apartment too?" Clarke said looking up at Bellamy hoping he took the hint that she wanted to be his as soon as possible.

His eyes shined with excitement. "Hell yes! We can do that tomorrow and you'll be moved in by nightfall. There is nothing that would make me happier than having you live with me, seeing you in my home, going to bed with you and waking up to your gorgeous face." Clarke leaned forward, capturing Bellamy’s lips between hers, she gave him a kiss full of all her love and promise for him, their tongues don’t fight for dominance this time instead it’s like they're making love with their tongues. 

All of a sudden there was banging on the door, forcing the couple to break apart from each other, “Princess you still in there, baby? Open the door or I’ll unlock it myself!” Roan, what the hell is he doing Bellamy thought, rage filling him.

Clarke knew she had to clear this up before Bellamy lost his cool. “It’s Roan, we have this deal where after a couple hours if I don’t answer my phone after being in a room with a dom he will come check on me to be sure I’m not tied up against my will or was abducted. This is my fault, where is my phone?” Walking over to her little clutch, and shows Bellamy the 5 missed calls and 2 unread texts from Roan that were on her screen. She tried calling him back but there was no answer, he must have forgotten it in his office, the door clicks unlocked before either one had a moment to blink. 

“Hey asshole, where is… _Bellamy_? What the hell are you doing in here?” Roan looks at the half naked man and then to the left and sees the blonde he was searching for. “What the hell Princess, You know if you meet up with a dom the least you could have done is answer the damn phone when I try to check on you.”

Bellamy snaps at Roan, his voice held such a dominant tone, just the sound of his voice had a pool of arousal building between her legs. “First off don’t call her _Princess_ , that’s my name for her. Second, I appreciate this agreement you both have, it tells me that you care about her safety when dealing with strangers here and that nothing will happen to her. Third, I don't fucking appreciate you barging in here whether you have a key or not, damn it Roan that pissed me off, last thing i expected was to get the door kicked down. And lastly, Clarke you should have told me there was a possibility of this happening.” 

She looked apologetic, “I’m sorry Bellamy, I didn't even think he knew I was here. But I should have known better, there are people here who know me and would have told him if they've seen me around here.”

“Look dude, I’ll apologize for barging in but I won't apologize for worrying about her safety, she’s one of my best friends and if something happened to her I would have wrecked the fucking bastard.” Bellamy nodded his head in agreement and respect for the loyalty to his girl, Roan was a good guy and he liked him enough, if all her friends were like him, Bellamy would have no problems with them. “Why can’t I call her Princess, huh Bell? I didn’t know who she was with so I figured it would be safest to use her fet name. And she wouldn’t have told you about our agreement, that kinda defeats the purpose of having said agreement. I didn't know you were looking for a sub, if I would have known I would have suggested Clarke, she is a near perfect submissive, mind you. By the way I didn’t know you both knew each other. Wanna tell me what’s going on here?”

Clarke walked over to Roan, gave him a huge and a kiss on the cheek. Both to which he returned. “Thank you for always looking out for me, Ro. So remember when I told you about my childhood, how I ended up here and my shoulder tattoo for the guy I love?” she waited for him to nod his head. “Bellamy is that guy, the one I've been in love with since forever. As for what we’re doing here, Bellamy put an ad on Fetlife and I responded to it.”

“Wait, the ad you posted about looking for a sugar baby to be bred, you responded to that?! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that covers some of your kinks, breeding role plays and daddy kink. And with your bitch of a mother disowning you the way she did I know why you agreed to meet.” Roan’s voice was full of humor and understanding. “I’m happy that you found your guy, baby girl.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks babe.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek in return, Bellamy wasn’t sure how he felt about how close they still were with each other, but at least it was only chaste kisses. “As I was saying I responded to the ad, and was astonished to see Bellamy in front of me, we talked, caught up and had a scene. We were in the middle of talking when you decided to make your grand entrance.” she said glaring at him, smacking him against the chest teasingly.

“Well damn, that means you really are his _Princess_. I see why you got pissy with me Bell, you have explicit rights over the name. Ohh, girl you are a naughty minx using that as your fet username, I bet you got a spanking for that!” He broke into a laugh and Bellamy finally broke into a smile. “I heard from Clarke now I want to hear from you Bellamy, bet you were shocked to see her.”

He chuckled, “You have no fucking idea, I thought I was dreaming when I saw her, all those years of not seeing her and then finally my Princess was within arms reach, right in front of me and she was waiting to meet me. Me!” Bellamy shook his head, still in disbelief. "When I told you that someone was meeting me here for my ad, I wasn't expecting this, but I guess if I told you her username you would have told me right? Then all this could of been avoided?” 

Roan nodding his head, he snickered. “Yeah if you would have told me her username I would have laughed at you, told her I trained her and that you'd make a perfect pair. You guys actually share a lot of the same kinks."

"I'm finding that out, can't wait to see what other things we have in common. But like Clarke said we talked and had a scene. Have come to an agreement that we will have a Daddy Dom/Babygirl contract and she will be mine in every sense of the word, and her schooling will be covered. She will be taken cared of in every way because I love her.” Bellamy proclaimed, making her skin flush with all this attention.

“I’m happy for you man, Clarke's amazing. You still gonna meet with your lawyer tomorrow?" Roan asked, with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. 

"Yeah gonna see if I can convince him that I won't be needing him to write up a sugar agreement, without him thinking I've lost my mind cause my dick filled up with too much blood." Both men got a laugh out of this, but Roan's eyes still held something different.

"I can assure you, he won't be thinking about you, he'll be too busy worrying about our girl over here." He laughed."I wish I could be there to see his face once he sees Clarke there, it's gonna be hilarious!" Now this had Bellamy confused, why would his lawyer care about Clarke, someone he's never met before.

She was confused as well, why would Bellamy's lawyer care about her, then her eyes widened, it all clicked in her head. "Wait, _no fucking way_! Don't tell me your lawyer is John Murphy!" Bellamy bobbed his head, feeling very dumbfounded and very out of the loop, he didn't like this, they were both laughing at him. "I met him back when he was a bartender working through law school, back when I was using a fake ID, he overlooked it, said whatever, accepted me and kinda started watching over me. Murphy knows all about this lifestyle and Roan, in fact he looked over our contract because he wanted to be sure that Roan wasn't taking advantage of me. Which means he'll want to do the same thing with us. He's like my best friend/brother! Roan is right though, he's very protective of me."

_Clarke had begged Jasper to make her a fake ID, all she wanted to do was be able to drink away some of the stress her mother puts on her. She had only been at University for 4 months and she was already drowning in her mom’s expectations of her being the next great doctor. Jasper taking pity on her, finally accepted and now here she was at The Dropship. She sat at the bar, biting on her lip, the bartender looked at her and made a huffy sound._

_“Hey Blondie, you got ID?” She handed it over, he looked at the plastic card and then back at her, he laughed a humorless laugh. Well fuck, he obviously didn’t buy what she was trying to sell._

_Shaking his head, he handed her a shot glass of an ambered colored liquid, “The names John Murphy, never fucking call me John, tell me your story kid.” From there Clarke told Murphy about her mother, how she was cold and thoughtless of her, how she lost her dad and in turn her best friends. How she had all these expectations of her and how it frustrated her, she felt lost._

_She isn’t sure how it happened but somehow John Murphy became her closest friend and eventually her brother. He protected her and did his best to be sure she was ok._

There's _no fucking way_ the world is this _fucking_ small, Bellamy thought. The only 2 people he knew in this damn state other than his employees, were Roan and Murphy. Roan is an old friend from college, at first they were rivals in sports but when he transferred to Tondc they became great friends before he moved back home to Polis. They both got into the lifestyle together, trained together and once even shared a sub. Roan is also Bellamy’s only friend that knows about him being a dom, well not anymore since Murphy apparently was in on this. He is the reason Bellamy was looking forward to holding a membership at The Sinister Rose, they knew each other personally and he trusted him to treat him with discretion due to his company being so public. 

But how does he overlook finding out he was the dominant that trained Clarke, _his_ Princess. Roan is the only other man that she has given her submission to, how does he move on from that. Bellamy remembers how Roan would talk about her while she was under contract with him.

_“Bellamy, this girl I just started training, she’s a natural submission and breathtakingly stunning. She’s 18 years old, has a beautiful face with full lips and amazing blue eyes, long blonde with pink highlights in her hair, perfectly large tits, a tight little pussy that’s wet and willing, and a juicy ass. And when she isn’t submitting to me, we make fucking awesome friends.” It never crossed his mind to ask what her name is, and the fact that she was his Clarke. Never did Bellamy imagine that it was possible she would be into this type of thing, he feels so stupid. If only he asked, Bellamy would of dropped everything to be here with her._

_“So today I found out she’s got some masochist tendencies, likes to push it with the pain and humiliation. Man, she’s exactly what we were looking for with that one girl before we got disappointed, remember, she said she got off on the pain but ended up leaving screaming that we were freaks? Well today my girl came multiple times from getting flogged on the ass and when I asked her if I could strike her cunt with a riding crop, she begged for it, she was practically dripping all over my lap, so I tried it and she loved it! I’ve never seen a sub beg more for a hit before, it was other wordly” Hearing about Roan training this girl, became the highlight of my days, it sounded like he hit gold with her._

_“Hey, guess what new fucking amazingly cumworthy thing I found out today, my sub can achieve subspace from not only pain but pleasure too! We found this out last night when we did a scene at the club, it happened right on stage and everyone was there to watch, it brought quite the commotion to the floor. Bell, she’s phenomenal, I think she might be the best sub I’ve had, like shit she makes me feel proud training her.”_

_“Seriously well damn, thats pretty fucking awesome. I wish I could of seen that, might have to take a trip to Polis just to watch. This girl of yours sounds like a goddess.” He felt secretly jealous that Roan was able to connect with a sub in such a way that he had not yet achieved._

_“Dude, I asked my girl if it was ok to share pictures with you and she said it was ok as long as her face was blurred and her tattoo was covered, privacy is a big thing with her cause her mom’s a stuck up bitch. So I added you to a private album online so you can see everything. I’m kinda bummed out that we have 8 more months on our contract and she already told me that when it was up she didn’t want to continue due to her schooling getting more intense.”_

_Bellamy remembers spending countless days and nights looking through those photos, her submission was truly beautiful. She looked exquisite tied and bound, whether it be for punishment or pleasure, seeing the rope against her skin, the imprints it left added to her beauty. The more pictures he saw of their play with toys, stage performances and even of her and Roan together, those were his favorite. He had lost count of how many nights he’d cum just by their pictures, and all this time it was Clarke of all people._

_But what frustrated him more than anything was that after every picture he craved to see her face. From that moment on he was blessed with the fruits of their relationship until she gave her collar back to Roan and moved on from being his submissive._

And now she was no longer Roan’s, they were friends. Clarke belonged to him now, she was all Bellamy’s and he was looking forward to making his own memories with her. As hot as it was looking at her when she was Roan’s, he was more than thrilled he would finally have his chance. However, he wondered if she would be ok with Roan looking at pictures of her or even joining in, it was something he would have to ask her about, he hopes she wouldn't mind because it was something he wanted.

Then there’s Murphy, his lawyer in Tondc recommended him saying he was young but a damn shark of a lawyer, quick wit and a nearly perfect bullshit detector. He asked Roan about the local talent before contacting him, he told him that he was good and dealt with all the legal business of the club, which means he deals with BDSM to some degree. Not to mention they went to high school together and were long time friends, which was one of the deciding factors of Bellamy going with him. It meant Murphy could handle anything thrown at him and wouldn't judge him. He remembers his first meeting with John Murphy a year ago. 

_“I know why you're here, your old lawyer, Lightborne said you’d be coming in on his recommendation. Russell said you're a business man just moving HQ and needed a quote unquote a damn good lawyer who knows his shit. Well here he is! I know you also asked Roan about me and he told me what went down so I gotta ask, aside from being a businessman, are you a freak like Roan? Any subs or sugar babies I should know about now?” Murphy was so smug and arrogant about it, like he already knew who he was._

_“First off, you're hired!” Bellamy said, liked this guy’s persona, for some reason this cocky asshole won him over. “And no I don’t got anyone like that now, but good to know you deal with that shit.”_

_Over the time he’s been in Polis they make decent friends and hang out occasionally outside of business dealing. They do guy things, hang out at bars, watch football and play video games. Now fast forward to these past couple days when he told him about what he wanted_

_Sitting in the all too familiar office now, Bellamy looks up at Murphy, “I want you to make up a contract, for a sugar baby. I don't have one yet, but I want to be ready for it, if it happens.” Murphy knew about the ad, he was there when him and Roan were discussing it, so he knows it's not a surprise to him._

_“You want me to write an agreement for the girl you're gonna knock up, so that she can’t sink her claws into you more than what you're asking for?”_

_“Yeah can you do that?”_

_“That I can fucking do, but as your friend I have to say, I think you’re a crazy mother fucker for even thinking about doing this! But as your lawyer, I can assure you that all will be taken cared of.” Murphy said in his usual snarky tone, that Bellamy now knows that it meant he cared for his friend. “I want you and her to be in my office for the official signing, so keep that in mind.”_

_“Yeah that can be done, thanks man.” He really appreciated Murphy no matter how unorthodox of a lawyer he was, he still was one of the best._

_“You know if you really want to throw your money around, I have a friend who needs help paying for tuition. Damn girl, finally had a fucking epiphany that she was mesrible and didn’t have to do what that bitch of a mom says, only for her to get disowned. Now she’s SOL, with no plan. And who knows if you wine and dine her, she might put out.” Bellamy saw Murphy’s eyes soften for just a second before filling with their usual rage. This girl must really be something if she managed to get Murphy to reflect being human, even if for a flash._

What _fucking luck_ , he was astounded that they both knew his Princess! Sounds like Murphy will be a damn headache to deal with tomorrow, but he’ll fucking deal with it cause she is worth it. He looks up at Clarke who was currently in a conversation with roan, about what he doesn't know. 

Clarke looks back at him meeting his eyes, “Hey Ro, would you mind leaving us alone to further discuss things, please?” Her eyes shined with need, both men could see it.

He laughed “Sure, I'll leave so you can talk.” He made air quotes around the word _talk_ , as he made it to the door, roan grins over his shoulder, “behave kids, and don’t do anything I wouldn't do. Love you, Clarke”

Clarke shouts back at him, “Love you too!” Bellamy laughs, he can see that they both care about each other, it's a cool friendship. “Now where were we before getting interrupted?”

He grabs her by the waist and pulls Clarke against his chest, using his thumb and index finger he tilts her chin upwards, bestowing upon Clarke a dominate kiss, filled with so much _raw_ passion and love that she felt it run through her veins and fill her body with so much warmth, and when Bellamy sucked on her tongue, it was like an electric shock to her core, her cunt was clutching against nothing, suddenly very hungry to be filled. She moaned into his mouth, grinding herself against his growing hard cock.

Bellamy growled against her lips, he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, intending to carry her back over to the bed, she squealed in shock, he gave her ass a couple of playful smacks, which caused a mix of moans and giggles. He threw her down on the bed and Clarke groaned loudly, she loved to be manhandled. Bellamy crawled up her body, pushed strands of hair behind her ear, he nibbled on the lobe before whispering in a husky seductive “I believe I made a promise to a certain Princess of _mine_ , that I would fuck her tight, wet _needy_ little cunt so hard that she wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.” She whimpered, desperate for some friction, she rubbed her thighs together, he risked her.

“Naughty girl,” he used one of his hands to separate her legs, he lays on top of her, his crotch hovering over her own heated core, “I believe I also promised to wreck this sweet ass with my rock hard cock, until you begged me to stop, didn't I?”

At this point Clarke was a sloping wet mess, she could feel herself leaking into the sheets, “ _Please_ , Bell I need you.” she had tears in her eyes as she begged for him.

He lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, “What was that Princess?” Clarke needed him to dominate her, her body craved to have Bellamy use her as _his own personal toy._

_His fucktoy_

“Please Daddy, I need you to make me yours!” She cried, pleading with him, _“I need my Daddy to make me into his little fucking fucktoy, please Daddy!”_ Clarke nearly squirted just by degrading herself, Bellamy could see her slit glistening with more and more juice.

Bellamy hummed, pleased with his girl, “With an invitation like that who am I to deny my sweet Princess, mmm you’re mine now Clarke and I’m gonna make you feel so good baby as I show you who _you belong to!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Love ya'lls continued support


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Bellamy fulfills his promise to Princess Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again as always for all the love with this story!
> 
> What did you guys think of the finale? I can honestly say that I'm gonna miss seeing them on Wednesday nights, overall I was okay with the ending but it seriously made me miss Bellamy and Madi.
> 
> A little warning with this chapter: There will be derogatory name calling (ie slut/whore), rough sex, spanking, cussing, rope play, sex toys, mention of threesomes and lots of smut

Bellamy literally sets Clarke’s body on _fire_. She isn't sure how he does it, but he does. He doesn't even need to touch her, it’s his words and the sound of his voice, its as if his voice oozes sex and her body just responds to him, and her body responds to him as if she were possessed under his spell.

He couldn't have gotten any luckier, his girl is a living goddess. Clarke has always amazed Bellamy, whether it be as a child or a teen but none of that compared to the stunning woman in front of him. She was the missing part of his soul, her whole being just responding to him in an unimaginable way, that he didn't know he needed till now. 

“Daddy, _make me yours please!_ I need to feel your cock deep inside of me, fill me so full with your cock that I can’t breathe.” Clarke knew she sounded like a needy whore, but she didn’t care, she was aching to be used by Bellamy, her Daddy. 

“Fuck Princess, you and that damn _filthy_ mouth. Do you know what dirty girls do with their mouths? They suck Daddy’s hard cock, open your mouth baby girl.” He pulls her dress down, ripping the thin shoulder straps in the process, she gasps.

She nagged him playfully, “Bellamy! You _ruined_ my dress.” 

“Oh get over it baby, I’ll buy you a million dresses if you want.” he sneered at her, while he gives her tits rough little taps and in return she gives out breathy moans . “I hope you’re ready for this baby, I’m going to be much harder on you this time. If you ever want me to stop I need you to tell me okay?” She nods her head in understanding Bellamy would never force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. “I’m going to fuck your face, my pretty girl. If you ever want me to stop I need you to tap my thigh 3 times. Now I want you to lay down with your head hanging over the bed.”

Clarke being the good girl that she is immediately listens to the command, “Such a good girl.” He praises her. Bellamy holds his cock in his big hands, and somehow it only makes his length look so much bigger. He runs the length of his cock along her face, she feels him tracing her cheeks with the tip, his precum leaves damp trails all over her face. He begins to outline her lips, painting them with his salty sweetness, she pokes her tongue out wanting to taste him on her tongue. 

“Naughty girl, I didn’t say to stick your tongue out.” He smacks the side of her face with his hard member, her eyes grow wide, and he looks down at her with his smug smirk.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I just wanted to taste you.” She apologizes, even though they both know she didn't mean it, Clarke being an impatient one.

“Now Princess, I want you to keep your hands to the side of you unless you're going to tap my thigh. Got that?” She again nods her head. “Good now open your mouth for me.”

She opens her mouth wide for him. Bellamy slowly starts filling her mouth with his cock, “God you look so good baby with my cock in your mouth.” He groans as he hits the back of her throat, he pushes in the last last couple inches, Clarke gags as he moves balls deep into her mouth, his balls rest on her face as she adjusts to his length. _“Such a good girl.”_

He slowly takes his cock out before roughly pushing back into her mouth, he moans her name out as he feels her tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock. “Fuck Clarke, your mouth feels so fucking good, so fucking hot and wet around my length.” He begins to pick up speed, going in and out of her mouth with such a rush, she had a stream of tears running down her face. “You’re so beautiful Clarke.” he bends down and grabs a hold of her hair, using the fist full of hair to guide himself.

Clarke was a slobbering mess, she felt the tears in her eyes and the spit that was caked around her mouth. She had an idea of what she must look like, makeup running down her face, lipstick smudged around her mouth and probably some on Bellamy’s cock. She always felt a rush when being topped, but with Bellamy she felt like she was _floating_ , high off of their mutual pleasure. Being here with him made her feel undoubtedly complete.

She knew that at this moment she must look like a total mess but she had never felt more beautiful. In fact she was proud of herself, hearing the sounds that left Bellamy’s mouth were sinful, she could feel the familiar ache between her legs, the wetness that was pooling as she was used for this godly man’s pleasure. 

She can barely hear him, “Princess I need you to play with your little wet cunt for me. Pretend they are my fingers inside of you.” Clarke shoves 2 fingers inside of her wet hole, moaning around the thick cock in her mouth as she mercilessly fucks herself, she can hear the wetness sloshing around her fingers. _“Fuck baby!”_ she hears Bellamy groan as her moans send a vibration through his cock, she begins to run her tongue along his shaft then twirls it around the head of his mushroom tip. “Do that again please Princess, that thing with your tongue, please!” 

In that moment she felt powerful, she had her Daddy begging her to do something to him, and that she did, he shoved his cock deeper down her throat. “Are you close, do you want to come my pretty Princess?” Clarke bobbed her head around as Bellamy shoved more into her mouth, “Fucking cum with me, Princess. Cum for me baby with my big thick hard cock down your throat!” 

Clarke used her other hand to pinch her clit as she finger fucked herself harder, till she came, squirting around her fingers, her screams surround his cock, “That’s it Beautiful, you look like a fucking goddess squirting all over. Fuck.. fuuu-ck baby, swallow all of me. Don’t fucking spill a single drop, understand? Fuuu-cking shit, fuck, fuck shit yes Princess.” Bellamy groans as her throat fills with his seed, it’s hot and slick as it fills her mouth and slides down her throat. 

Bellamy releases her hair, and pulls his cock from her mouth. She licks her lips clean, and hums at the taste that is uniquely Bellamy. “Daddy, I love the way you taste, it’s so _uniquely you_ that it only made me crave you more.” There was a twinkle in Clarke’s eyes, she in fact was relishing her moment of happiness.

“You did so good Princess, I’m so proud of you, taking all of me like you did, god I love you.” He attacks Clarkes mouth with his, he can taste himself on her tongue and it does nothing but ignite this flame between them. 

Clarke pulls back from his lips, “I love you too. Bellamy, will you do something for me?” she asks, her voice kind of timid.

“Of course, anything, what do you want me to do?” His voice was sincere and it made her feel a little more confident.

“Will you call me your little slut please. I liked it, just now when you were rough with me. Please.” Clarke pleaded with him, with these doe like eyes, so blue he felt like she was looking into his soul.

His eyes met hers, wanting confirmation. “Are you sure, baby is what you really want?”

She nodded her head, “Yes I’m sure Daddy, I want this.” Her voice held so much longing, it made him want to please her just like she pleased him.

“Ok I can do this for you, but if you ever want me to stop say RED. You have all the power here and I need you to know that I will stop as soon as you tell me.” He needed her to understand this, he needed her to be safe.

She knew what he was saying, “I understand Bell, I know you would never do anything that I wasn’t comfortable with. I need you to dominate me.” She needed him to understand that she craved this, that she needed to feel owned, at least right now she did, and she will tell him just how she feels.

"I _need_ this Bell, I crave the feeling of being used but still taken cared off. It's a special part of me that I've missed being able to be. Please just let me be free and just be your babygirl."

Bellamy looked at her, his eyes were dilated, and so much darker “Ok Princess, I will give this to you, I won't be gentle like before this will be rough and hard, and will probably leave some bruising too." He could see the sparkle of desire in her eyes, this really was something her body craves. "May I restrain your arms, use a crop or a flogger, and choke you my little slut?”

Clarke lets out a wonton moan, “Yes please!” Her eyes shine with excitement, he gives her a stern look to remind her who he is to her right now, “Yes please Daddy!” 

A dark chuckle falls from his lips, "That's better my eager _little slut_." Clarke moans, her wetness floods the sheets. "You like this don't you?" Her desperate whimpers are his answer. 

"Follow me Princess." She takes his hand and Bellamy leads them to a little rectangle table with a black silky sheet over it. He lifts the sheet and Clarke gasp, there was a set of pale pink rope, new still in the package, a pair of handcuffs in black, a thin black leather paddle with studs on the back side, a flogger with a black handle and black and pale pink tails, and finally a all black riding crop.

 _"Beautiful."_ Clarke says as she runs her fingers over the toys before her, feeling the softness of the leather. 

"Not as beautiful as _you_." Bellamy said from beside her, kissing her temple. "You may pick what is used tonight."

Her excitement is back in full swing, "Really?" He laughs at her eagerness, and he nods back at her. "I want these please." She points at the rope and the riding crop, Clarke can feel her wetness leaking down her thighs, she needs this so bad.

“Turn around for me my little slut, I’m just going to tie your hands behind your back using a simple handcuff knot. Now hands together, behind your back.” She can feel him wrapping the rope around her wrist, looping and tugging them tighter till he’s satisfied with his handiwork. “Okay I’m done, is it too tight, are you uncomfortable in any way?”

“No Daddy. I feel perfectly fine.” An adorable smile is plastered on her face, he can tell she is enjoying this already. 

“That’s good. Now remember if you ever need me to stop call RED, and I will immediately stop.” Clarke rolls her eyes, nodding her head. Bellamy glares at her and gives her ass a quick spanking. “This is serious Princess, I don’t want to be too rough and scare you away.”

“Bellamy everything will be okay, you could never scare me away, you're stuck with me. But I will use my safe word if things get too intense. Now can we please do this.”

He smacks her ass again. “My impatient little slut, you need to remember who you are and who I am. Who am I?”

“Daddy. _My daddy_.” Clarke groans as another smack is met with her ass cheek. 

“Good girl.” Bellamy coos into her ear, kissing down to her lips, he engulfs her into a hard kiss. In this kiss he pours his dominance into her as his tongue wrestles with hers, he sucks on her tongue and nibbles on her lower lip. She is moaning against his mouth, whines as he releases her lip from between his teeth, he can already see a bruise forming.

His husky sex filled voice overcomes her senses, “That’s it my little slut, you like this don’t you?” He goes back to kissing her, her eyes close in bliss. Bellamy’s big hand covers her throat and he applies a little pressure, Clarkes eyes shoot open with excitement shining through, he uses his other hand to reach behind and grab a fist full of hair, her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

Fuck yes this is exactly what she needed. 

“Mmmm you have the most perfect lips, my fucking little slut.” His words are like an electric shot to her cunt, his words alone make her slick pussy lips clench involuntary. “So fucking yummy.” He kisses her again, it felt as if he was feeding her pure desire with his tongue. 

“That’s a good fucking slut, my fuck toy.” She groans, fuck this is so hot. She looks at him as he continues his sweet torture. He picks up the riding crop and uses it to smack each ass cheek. Clarke jumps in his hold, her ass leans into his touch. 

“You want Daddy to have his way with you Princess?” His lips rest against hers, he begins searing a kiss full of love and desire, before continuing his assault on her ass. 

_Spank_

_Slap_

“You’re doing so good for me baby.” He praises her.

_Spank_

“I’m going to make you feel so good my little slut.”

_Spank_

_Spank_

“Come with me baby.” He leads her by pulling her hair, he stops at the edge of the bed. 

_Spank_

“Look at you, my good pretty little Princess. Your skin is so fucking gorgeous, red and flushed for me.” He uses the riding crop and trails it from her knees to her inner thigh. 

_Spank_

A light smack to each thigh, he hears just how wet she is when the tongue of the riding crop makes contact with her skin. “Fuck, my little slut is _dripping wet_ for her Daddy! You’re so good to me baby.”

He removes the hand that was buried in her hair, and begins to pinch and twist on her nipples, rolling the budded nipple between his fingers. 

Clarke cries out his name, “Daddy.. Daddy!”

His grip around her throat tightens, “Yes my little fucktoy? You're such a good slut for Daddy.”

She pushes her chest out as a reflex, her back arches, he takes it as an invitation, sucking the nipple into his mouth, he lathers the stiff peck with his tongue, feeling the silver charm dangle against his tongue, nibbling on her nipple, slightly grinding the flesh between his teeth. Clarke is a whimpering fool, so desperate for a relief.

“Daddy loves your fucking tits, so fucking wonderful, he loves sucking on his pretty Princess’s nipples.” He bites down on her nipple, she yelps as he gives all his attention to her chest. “Do you like when I do this to you my fucktoy?”

“Yes.. _yee-aa-ss_ Daddy.” she cries out, she needs to cum or she might explode.

“You want to cum don’t you baby?” 

“Please Please Daddy! Let me cum it’s all too much.” She’s crying, trying to hold in her orgasm. “Please Daddy!”

_Spank_

Another strike to her ass, “You may cum baby.” 

Clarke is a mess of whimpers and whines as her orgasm takes over, her whole body shakes, it's a good thing he’s holding her up or she would have fallen over. It’s as if her body were possessed, withering against Bellamy’s strong chiseled chest, he spanks her ass again, her orgasm only grows to the point that there’s a puddle under her. 

“Fuck Princess you never seize to amaze me.” He places a loving kiss to her lips, running a hand down to feel her cunt. “Are you _still cumming_?” He asked, his voice colored in astonishment. 

She nods her head. “Are you ok to still go on?” He needed to be sure, this was her first orgasm, and a very intense one to start with.

“Yes, I’m still good to go on, thank you for checking on me.” Her voice is full of gratitude, her eyes are dilated and she looks like a junkie looking for their next fix.

“Mine. You are mine. My perfect fucking Princess. You make me feel so good.” He uses the hand on her cunt and smacks it, she groans. “Such a good fucktoy, so wet for Daddy.” He brings his hand up and holds it in front of her, “Taste yourself off my fingers.”

She does as ordered, her tongue swirls around his thick fingers, moaning at the sweetness of her own juices. Clarke takes his fingers into her mouth and sucks on them, savoring all that she can. “You like how you taste?” She bobs her head as she continues to suck off his fingers. “Such a dirty whore.” Fuck him and his dirty talk were doing a number on her insides.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. Ass up in the air slut!” He orders her, she jumps to please him, popping his fingers out of her mouth, getting down in the exact position he asked for. 

“Good girl.” He spanks her ass with the riding crop, she moans. 

“Such a good fucking slut.” Bellamy uses the riding crop to tickle her cunt, teasing the slippery soaking lips.

_Slap_

The tip of the riding crop kisses her clit as it strikes her cunt. Holy Fuck

“ _Fuuuu-ck_ , holy fuck, oh god, yes Daddy! I’m your fucking good girl! Fuck I’m your good little slut.” Clarke cries out as she rides the sting of her clit and cunt getting hit out. She begins rocking herself on the handle of the riding crop, in complete bliss over the friction it's giving her, she was a blubbering mess. 

“Good girl!” Bellamy praises her as he goes back and forth between spanking her ass and hungry cunt. “That’s my good Princess. My fucking slut Princess, _mmmm_ so good baby. I want you to cum for me when I spank your cunt, can you do that or me?”

“Yes Daddy, please spank my needy cunt and my clit please!” Clarke begged, screaming for more. He trails the leather tongue down her slit, tickling the entrance, going down to her clit he does the same, he gives light smacks to the tender nub. She whimpers, he smirks. “Daddy please!” she whines for more, and that’s just what she gets, a swift percies strike to her cunt. 

“Ahhh yes Daddy, mmmm fuck fuck daddy!” She moans out as her orgasm rains out of her, her moans turn into unintelligent mumbles as she rides the high of her latest orgasm. 

“God Clarke, you’re my perfect fucking whore, my personal _fuck toy_.” Bellamy groans as he spanks her ass one again, adding to the redness, she squirts just a little, Clarke never fails to leave him stunned.

“I’m gonna enjoy _wrecking_ this ass later baby.” He kisses each cheek, before pulling the plug that was still in her perfect ass all the way out and pushing it roughly back in. Her angelic moans fill the room once more. 

He does this a couple more times. He gets down to eye level with her soaking wet cunt, “Look at this fucking wet pussy, all these spankings making you wet baby?” He coos at her.

“Yes Daddy, this is _all_ for you.” Clarke whimpers, her head pressed against the mattress with her ass up high for him. 

“Such a good slut you are.” He lightly taps each tight, “spread them wider for me baby.” She listens like a good girl 

“Fucking perfect my little fucktoy,” he spanks her ass with the riding crop at the same time he smacks her clit with his hand, Clarke makes a purring like sound for him. 

Bellamy kisses the sparkling butt plug, then he licks her slit down to her clit. Clarke is vibrating in complete ecstasy as he feasts on her wet slit “You're fucking dripping for me Princess,” he slurps at all she has to offer him, sucking on her swollen clit and cunt lips. “Fucking delicious Princess. Who’s pussy is this?”

Clarke moans into the bed “Yours.”

_Spank_

He bites down on her pierced clit, she yelps, he spanks her ass once more “ Whos fucking pussy is this? Say yours Daddy!” she mumbles the words into the mattress. “Louder slut! Say it like a good fucking girl!”

“It’s your fucking pussy Daddy! _All yours,_ my wet fucking cunt belongs to you!” She screams out for him as he leaves a series of strikes to her ass.

“That’s a good fucking slut! When I fucking rip into this hot pussy you’re gonna scream for me who fucking owns you, beg me to use you like a fucking toy! My fuck toy” He tells her as his mouth is agaisnt her cunt, making love with his tongue to her hot box.

_Spank_

He leaves her cunt with a kiss, “Look at how beautiful your skin looks all red covered in my marks Princess. It’s beautiful isn't it?”

Clarke looks back and nods her head with a stunning smile on her face, she was enjoying this as much as she was. “They really are Daddy, thank you.”

Bellamy stands over her and uses his big hard cock to trace some of the more pronounced strike marks, precum leaks all over her ass. He wipes his dripping semen all over her glorious ass and even pushes against the plug, Clarke moans loudly. 

“You make me so fucking horny Princess, do you feel how hard my cock is for you?”

“Yes Daddy I can.” Clarke whimpers as she feels all of his length against her red hot ass. 

“Fuck it, I can’t wait any longer.” Before Clarke could comprehend what Bellamy was doing, he yanked out the butt plug and shoved his whole cock deep into her ass, she could feel his balls buried against her wet cunt.

 _“Holy fuck!”_ They both moaned out, high on each other.

It was like something snapped inside of Clarke, “Pound into my ass Daddy, I didn’t realize I needed it so bad! Fuck my ass with your hard cock!” Clarke begged.

“Fucking hell Princess, you’re so hot and tight back here.” Bellamy groaned as he felt his cock getting squeezed inside of her. 

“Daddy this feels _sooooo_ fucking good!” Clarke moaned for him as he continued to pound into her tight ass. “I need more Daddy” she begged for him, slamming against his thrusting, Bellamy curses under his breath. “Your thick fucking rod feels so good plunging into my ass” She screamed as his balls hit her cunt. “Fuck Daddy I can’t wait to have your cum in my ass, I want you to _flood me_ with your cum!”

Bellamy moaned “Fuck! Damn it Princess I’m trying to last a little longer here, don't want to embarrass myself.” He grabbed the dildo he put on the side of the bed and shoved it into her hungry cunt.

“Oh god Daddy, fuck yes!” Clarke screamed as the silicone cock filled her wet hole. The combined feeling of Bellamy fucking bother her holes had Clarke going wild. “May I cum Daddy?!” She screamed in such need.

“Yes fuck Princess cum whenever you want, as many times as you want!” Bellamy grunted out as he felt the head of the dildo touch his cock through the thin layer of skin inside of his fucking slut. “Who’s cock are you picturing inside of your tight cunt while I fuck your ass, huh Princess?” 

She looked back at Bellamy in shock, not sure what to say, “It’s ok my little slut, I _know who I_ would share you with if given the chance. I know he’s told you we’ve shared before,” He thrust into her ass again “Even if he never gave my identity away.” 

Bellamy pulled both his cock and the dildo almost all the way out before ramming back deep inside of her. Clarke screamed “ _Roan_ , I want him inside of my cunt while you fuck my ass! Daddy I want you to cum in my ass. I need to feel your hot cum flood my fucking ass.” Clarke screamed as she came hard around the fake dick in her sopping tight cunt.

“That’s it _my_ naughty slut! I’m gonna have to tell him to join us one night so we can fuck you thoroughly.” Bellamy thrusted into her once more before firing his hot seed into her ass, it felt like a stream of cum was endless.

Clarke screamed loudly as she felt him erupt inside of her, “Fuck Daddy I love the feeling of your cum in my ass!” She was never more thankful for the soundproof rooms. “I’m _not_ going to be able to walk but it was so worth it.” 

Bellamy kisses between her shoulders, pulling his still hard cock out of her ass, he walks over to the table to get a wipe for himself and Clarke, as he cleans them both down, she looks back at him. “How are you _still_ hard?” She was in awe of his stamina.

He shrugs his shoulders, “Well I still need to fuck this tight little cunt of yours, my little slut Princess.” as he spanks her ass with his hand. “How are your wrists? Are you still comfortable, or do you need them taken off?”

“I’m fine, will you fuck my pussy now please Daddy.” She was so desperate for Bellamy it was kinda pathetic, but that was never something she cared about before, he was her favorite person.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good my fucking slut Princess.” He promised as he pushed into her cunt. “Eventually I’m gonna fill you with my baby, our baby. And no other child will be loved as much as they are, they will grow up beautiful and smart, perfect, because they have _you as a mother_.” Bellamy swore as he thrust deep into her, bottoming out inside of her. 

“And you, they will be perfect because they have _you as a father_.” She adds in as she meets each thrust he gives her. 

_Spank_

_Spank_

Two more little spanks to her tender ass, he grabs her by the back of the neck, " Look at you my precious fucktoy. We've barely done anything and I can _already_ feel that your needy cunt wants to cum on my cock. So fucking wet for me."

 _Spank_

Both groan as his bare hand meets her bare flesh, his hand stings from the contact, he rubs loving circles on her red skin. "What a horny wet cunt you have my little slut. Whose cunt is this?" Clarke's moans as his hand hits down once more.

 _"Yours daddy, all yours!"_ She moans as she can feel her next orgasm building up. Bellamy stands and lifts Clarke up while still pounding into her, he sits down on the bed and positions Clarke on his lap, he thrust up as she pushes down, creating an enchanting dance, her tits bounce with her. He rams in and out of her as she withers on top of him. He uses both hands and fondles her tits, squeezing them as she rides him, twisting and pulling on her nipples. 

He spanks each tit with his bare hand before using the riding crop gently on them, making sure to nip at her nipple using the tongue. "Oh fucking god! Daddy yes!" She fucking screams out as he thrust deep inside of her, she cums around his cock. 

_"Fuck!"_ Bellamy groans as her cunt squeezes his cock in a vice grip. "That's it Princess, cum around my cock!" He can feel her cunt get impossibly tight as he spanks her clit with the riding crop. Clarke throws her head back onto Bellamy's shoulder, she almost looked dazed, he kisses her forehead, she looks up at him, they stare into each other's eyes as he says, "I'm fucking my whore, my perfect fucktoy, Daddy's Little slut so damn good, cum around my cock for me Princess. Can you cum for me one more time?"

He rests one hand on her thigh and the other rubs her clit, she kisses the side of his neck, "Yes Daddy! I want to cum for you, fuck I'm so close." She cries into his ear, her hot little cunt clenching his cock tightly as her orgasm takes over, she rides him hard as she cums.

"Ahh fuck yes Princess, you're such a good girl for Daddy." Bellamy moans as his cum fills her pussy full, as he pulls out he can see their collective juices leaking from her hot little cunt. He cuts her arms free, kisses the knuckles of each hand. "You were such a good girl for Daddy, look at your cum drip from my cock, look at your skin, my marks litter your body."

Clarke admires her skin, "I _love_ them Bellamy, you gave me exactly what I needed, thank you. _I love you_. You're perfect for _me_." She kisses him, in the kiss she pours in her love for him.

 _"I love you too."_ Bellamy smiles at his beautiful girl. _"And you me,_ Princess." Both of them feeling a little sleepy after their scene, they feel comfortable falling asleep naked in each other's arms, Bellamy pulls the sheet up over them as Clarke cuddles into him. He knew if they overslept Roan would just wake them, and boy would he be in for a surprise if he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya'll think?  
> Was it too much or just enough smut?  
> Next time we'll meet with lawyer Murphy and see how that plays out
> 
> Love you guys ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Murphy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the continued love!❤️ This week has been kind of dragging on, my husband got hurt at work with possible nerve damage so I couldn't really focus much on this chapter but I'm getting it out there! Pray for me 😭 there's nothing worse than a man child when he's injured or sick lol

Bellamy and Clarke were both very much asleep when they heard a sudden voice fill then once quite space, "Wake the hell up you, it's passed closing time!" Roan said, shaking the bed frame.

"Ro! I'm tired, need my post orgasm sleep. You should know this." Clarke complained as she rubbed at her eyes 

"Shit Roan. Couldn't you have just called?" Bellamy said sitting up from the bed. 

"Yeah right, cause I _believe_ either of you would have answered the phone." He said with a sarcastic grin. "Now should I turn or are you ok with me seeing Clarke naked?" 

"It's fine with me, and I'm sure Clarke has no problem with it." As Bellamy says that Clarke gets up from the bed to go and use the in room bathroom, her glorious tits bounce with each step as well as her ass, holding the attention of both men.

On her way back in she gives Roan a kiss on the cheek, her tits brush against _his_ arms, which involuntarily causes him to wrap around her waist and kiss the top of her head. Then a kiss to Bellamy's lips before sitting on the top of the bed, perfectly fine in her nudity. 

"Ro couldn't you have just let us sleep here for the night?" Clarke said with a pout, knowing it was possible to sleep here. 

"Sorry hun, I got cleaners coming in at 8 in the morning, and it's already 4 am. Besides I figured you'd like to sleep in an actual bed before dealing with Murphy later today. I can take you home if you'd like?" Roan said. 

"Wait, why can't I take you home?" Bellamy said, sounding a little sad.

"Because Daddy, if you take me home we _won't_ be sleeping and I would like some real sleep before our busy day." Clarke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I guess you have a point, Princess. We can meet at Murphy's office at 11, maybe get some take out and pack up your apartment." He said and she nodded her head in silent agreement, with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to hear what Murphy has to say about this." Roan said with a half serious face. "By the way, Clarke, you're looking as _stunning as always_. I like the new rings." He gestured towards her chest.

"Thank you, I like them too." She said looking down at her body jewelry.

"She's perfect." Bellamy said with a sappy love sick smile.

_________________PINOSS_______________

Clarke knows that she and Bellamy had agreed to meet later at Murphy's but she decided that she needed to see him sooner, without Bellamy. She was dressed wearing a simple striped romper and gladiator sandals.

_Knock, knock_

"Doors open!" She could hear Murphy shouting from the other side of the door. Pulling the door open Clarke sees him drinking his mandatory cup of black tar, he looks up at her with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here? I got a client coming in an hour or so." He gets up and hugs her tightly along with a kiss to the cheek.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how you'd react." Clarke said, her voice colored with nerves and doubt. He glanced at her, brows scrunched to the middle of his face, he gestures towards the couch for them to sit. Whatever was up he knew she needed to be comfortable for this. 

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything and I wouldn't ever judge you. For fuck sake I dealt with you and Roan, didn't I? Does it have something to do with what's happened this week?" He asked, now he was concerned.

"Yeah kinda, you know that I finally told my mom I can't be the person she wants because it's not for me, which resulted in me having no tuition money so I did something to try and help myself." Clarke told him, not meeting his eyes at all.

"So far I know all of this. And I have never been more fucking proud of you for telling Abby to shove it, you deserve to be happy. I just wish I knew how to help you more. I mean, I have a friend who has money and I hinted that I have a friend who could use the help. But I don't know. Will you tell me what the hell is bothering you, Clarke. " Clarke's face was horrified as Murphy said that, a little scared to know what he told Bellamy. 

"I will but no judging me please?" She said in that broken voice that made his heart tighten, this was his sister, he could never judge her. 

"Clarke, I have never judged you prematurely and I ain't starting now. Not even when you were clearly a lost 18 year old girl trying to get a drink with one of the fakest IDs I have ever seen!" Murphy's voice was full of seriousness. 

"Okay." She sighs. "It was after talking to my mom yesterday morning. I was so frustrated and went onto my Fetlife, I thought maybe I'd find someone to play with just to get my mind off things. But instead I saw an ad, a guy wanted a live in sub to breed and in return he would provide all needs for her." 

Murphy's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Clarke, do you know…" before he could finish she but her hands up. 

"Please let me finish. Please John." His eyes softened and he nodded his head, giving her the go ahead.

"To be honest his ad, made me very horny." She was kinda ashamed to admit this to Murphy. "And his pictures lit a fire inside of me, I wanted this man. So I messaged him back and he got back to me, we met last night at Roan's club. I got seated and waited for him, I got the surprise of a lifetime. The man was my old best friend, you know the one from my childhood. He was Bellamy Blake." At this Murphy's mouth dropped and he looked like he wanted to say something, but Clarke shook her head. "We talked and caught up with each other. We even had the hottest scene together. He wants to be with me, take care of all my needs and he told me that he loves me, John, he said that he _loves me_!" By the end of this Clarke had tears running from her eyes. 

Murphy pulled her into a hug, and held her as she cried. "Well ain't this a surprising turn of events. Blake was in here the other day saying he needed a contract and I told him I had a friend that could use the help, if he was open to the idea. And here you are telling me you got some twisted version of a Cinderella story. Also with said guy. I can't imagine what you're feeling Clarke you had a long night it seems but I do have to ask, what was Roan's reaction."

She giggled into his chest, "He barged into the room like a force to be reckoned with until he realized who it was. It was an interesting encounter. Please don't be upset with me that this happened, I came here because I wanted to talk to you with Bellamy here first. I want you to know that I really love him, which you already knew. I'm gonna move in with him, be his Princess, have a family with him, let him take care of me and be happy. That's what I _fucking deserve._ " By the end of her speech, her once weak voice was strong and held confidence that Murphy has never heard her speak with before.

"This ain't the most conventional shit to ever happen, but in one week you've managed to piss your mom off enough that she disowns you and stops paying tuition, find the one billionaire in the country that you already knew/loved and vice versa." She gives him a look, he continues, "Said billionaire who has raved about a Princess to Roan and myself many, many times. In fact I screamed at him once, telling him to give me her name so I could track her down so he can tell her all his shit so I don't have to fucking listen to it anymore. Clarke, as fucking weird as all this is, I am happy for you, cause you're _damn right,_ it's what _you fucking deserve._ "

She kissed his cheek again, "But when he gets here I'm giving him so much shit. I was with him and Roan when Bellamy said he was gonna put that ad up. We both thought he was bat shit crazy, in fact Roan called me early this morning to warn me to drink the whole damn pot of coffee and have booze in my office for my meeting with Bellamy today, stating that I was in for a huge surprise. Damn mother fucker was right!" His laugh was dry but still humorous.

"Thanks Murphy, I was so worried about what you were gonna think that I didn't sleep much this morning." As if on queue she yawned.

Looking at his watch, "You got a little more than an hour till Blake should be here, lay your head on my lap and take a nap, I ain't going nowhere." He pats his lap for her.

"Mkay thanks, love you John." She said in a sleepy tone as she curled up to him on the couch. 

Murphy looks down at the sleeping blonde on his lap, this woman had managed to make him care about her. From the moment she walked into the bar, he felt this pull to her that she was his sister in every way but blood.

His phone buzzed, Roan.

Roan: Angel told me she was gonna see you this morning without Blake.. tell me she's ok

Murphy: Yeah she's here sleeping on my lap [photo attached] dropped a damn bomb on me 🤯💣

Murphy: Why didn't you give me a heads up huh you shit 

Roan: Honestly I wanted to see your reaction🤪.. did you freak out on her?

Murphy: I freaked the fuck out when she told me she met a Dom sugar Daddy at your fucking club😱😠

Murphy: She told me to shut up and let her finish... told me he was Bellamy Fucking Blake the prince from her childhood… told me they talked and fucked and then the guy wants to take care of her

Murphy: That they love each other 

Roan: I didn't know she was even at the fucking club!! 😡 Luna told me she saw Clarke go into one of the private rooms with an older guy.. so I gave her our agreed time tied to call her and no answer🤬🤬

Roan: And I know.. they told me everything when I got there. He wants to take care of her, that ain't a lie, the look in his eyes he really loves her

Roan: She deserves to be happy

Murphy: She does

Roan: I'm still going to protect her like I always have

Murphy: Agreed.. what am I gonna do with these 2?

Murphy: Write a Daddy Dom/Princess contract and a sugar agreement?

Roan: Just a Dom/Sub contract they aren't gonna do a sugar.. he doesn't want to do an arrangement for that

Roan: He wants to use his money for tuition and to take care of her because he loves her not because of a legal shit

Murphy: As long as he really loves her and doesn't hurt her we're be cool👍🏼 

Murphy: But I'm gonna give him hell when he gets here

Roan: I second that👌🏼

Roan: Don't hold back be every bit of the asshole you are

_Knock, knock_

Looking up at the clock it's 10:50, must be Bellamy. "Come in." Murphy calls out. 

Bellamy opens the door, looks towards the desk and turns when he doesn't see Murphy there. He looks down at the couch and sees Clarke there, sleeping in his lap. "She's been here for a couple hours, wanted to talk to me before you got here, Angel here thought she needed to soften up. Anyway after talking she seemed tired so I told her to nap." Murphy's eyes were guarded, he was protecting Clarke, it was the same look Roan gave him last night when he took her home.

"Is she ok? Did something happen?" Bellamy asked, concerned as he looked down at the sleeping blonde.

"Nah she's fine as far as I can tell. So I guess you'll be helping out that _friend of mine_ after all huh?" Murphy chuckled.

A smile appeared over his face, "Yeah it looks like I will and I can't be any happier about that. I really should have listened to you and given you her name, we wouldn't have wasted a year to be together." He looked at the her while she slept over Murphy

Murphy sighed, "I think this was best, a year ago she was kinda lost. Just quit her job and ended her contract with Roan. Her school work was piling on because of Abby, and Clarke was slowly losing herself. It took the year for her to realize what she wanted and go after it." 

He pushed back some hair that's fallen behind her ear. "When she came into my office this morning to tell me what she did last night I freaked the fuck out! Meeting a damn Dom/Sugar Daddy, I thought she lost her mind and but then she told me it was you. The guy she's been in love with pretty much her whole life. Clarke has never given me your name, she would always just say B when talking about you. I'm happy that she found you, in some twisted Cinderella fucking way. I know you'll treat her right but fucking hell Bellamy that ad!"

"I love her too, you know, probably longer than she's loved me! I want to be with her in every way possible, take care of her and protect her. Clarke will never want anything, I'll willingly give her the world. I've felt so fucking lost for such a damn long time and seeing her last night was the first time I've felt whole in forever. Yes, I'm gonna be a total pervert with her, but now it won't be because of the money I offer. Now it will be because we love each other, have a mutual interest and want to explore together. I'm gonna support her, push her to be the best person she wants to be, the one that makes her happy with herself, my plans are to make her mine and have a family."

Murphy looked at Bellamy, searching his eyes for any signs of dishonesty and doubt, just like he does in court. "She's important to me and I care for her like a sister, you hurt her and we're gonna have problems."

"I would never hurt her, if I did you have free range to beat the shit out of me." Bellamy said.

He nods his head. "Good, now what do you want from me? You called this meeting after all."

"I don't want the sugar agreement, what's mine is hers." Bellamy continues, "We're gonna date and see how things go. When done here, we're gonna pack up her place and she's gonna move in with me."

"That's fine with me, consider it done that's out the door. What about the other one, I dealt with her and Roan's contract and to be honest I don't want to deal with another one for Clarke. I deal with Roan but with her it's _too much._ " He said with a disgusted face. "Thank God, you're moving her out of her apartment. I mean it's not in the worst part of town but it's not the best either. Roan and I have both told her she could room with us but Clarke you know how she is, Miss. Independent wants to do it herself."

Bellamy laughed. "Understood I would feel the same way with O, I wrote up a contract for us and I just want you to be witness that she consents to me and not forced." He didn't want to comment on what he said about her apartment, the idea of it kind of made his stomach turn.

"Yeah I can do that." With that Clarke began to groan, rubbing her eyes, she looked up at Murphy and then Bellamy.

"Oh hey, how long have you been here?" She said in a groggy voice.

He chuckles, "Not too long, Murphy and I were just clearing up some things, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes I did, John is an excellent pillow." She gives Murphy a kiss on the cheek and mumbles a thank you. "A talk, I hope nothing too bad happened."

"No problems Angel, Bellamy was just telling me how you ain't his sugar baby, just his sub and lover. Oh and that I'd kill him if he hurts you." Murphy said as he looks for the bottle of brandy hidden in his desk, asking if they want any they both shake their heads. 

"Princess, I had written up a contract for us both, Murphy doesn't want to deal with it stating that he'd be disturbed learning more about his sister's sex life. So what do you say? Wanna read over it and then let me know what you think?" 

Clarke nodded her head, taking the stack of papers, the room was quiet as she read over the contract. Bellamy didn't know why but he was _nervous_ while he watched her read over his work. He knew he shouldn't be but he was, what if she didn't like what he wrote or what if she changed her mind and didn't want him anymore. 

The next thing he heard was a pen scraping against the desk, Clarke signing the contract. " _Really,_ just like that?" He had shock written all over his face.

"Of course Bell, I want this with you and I trust you." She said leaning over to kiss him. 

"Alright, Alright if all this is over get out of my office. I got some actual work to do." Murphy tried shooing them out. 

She laughed, "Ok John, thank you for talking with me, love you." Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Murphy holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head. 

"Anytime Angel, anytime, love you. I'll see you both later." He waved as the door shut. 

They walk hand in hand through the building, with matching goofy grins, and of course Bellamy opens every door for Clarke like a true gentleman. When they get to his car, the car door is no exception. "Babe will you put your address into the GPS for me please." She does as told and sits back as Bellamy drives away. 

She knew that from Murphy's office to her place was at least a 20 to 30 minute drive, so she decided that now would be a good time to play. 

"Daddy, may I suck on your cock please." Clarke begged him.

He groaned, fuck just the thought of road head from Clarke was enough to get him going. "If that is what my Princess wants to do, she may." Clarke leans over and undoes the top of his pants and strokes him a couple times. _"Fuck babygirl"_ he groans out.

Now completely hard, she leaves a series of wet kisses all over his glorious dick, licking up and down, and all over the swollen tip. She laps at his precum and moans, "Mm Daddy, you taste so yummy on my tongue." She moans out before shoving all of him down her throat.

"Oh shit! Fuck Princess you're such a _good girl,_ taking all of my hard cock." He thrust up into her mouth, she gags on him just a little till she can adjust to his full size. "That's it such a good fucking _slut_ for Daddy." Clarke moans around Bellamy's cock, the vibration makes him almost see stars.

"Princess you look so good with Daddy's cock in your mouth. Are you wet for _me_ baby, does sucking me get you wet?" She answers him with a head bob, as she takes his cock in out of her mouth. "I think I'm gonna have to start hiding toys in the car so my little slut can use them on herself, what do you think baby?"

Moans around his cock, " _Yes!_ I would love that so much Daddy." She tells him before continuing her assault on his dick.

"Fuck Princess I'm gonna _cum_ and I want you to swallow all of it for me do you understand?" Again she answered with head bobs. Clarke moves her tongue against his cock and sucks on him harder and faster. "Yes that's a good fucking slut. Mmm _fuck fuck_ Princess, that's it baby! Take it all!" Bellamy roars as he fills her throat with his seed, Clarke milks him dry. 

She licks him her lips, before kissing him on the cheek. "Mmm thank you Daddy that was delicious! _I love you_." 

"No thank you baby, _I love you so much._ " Bellamy says as he puts his hand on her thigh. His fingers trace little patterns into the exposed flesh, he slowly creeps his fingers into her romper bottom. He can feel the silk of her panties, and the wetness from her slick kitty. "Fuck baby, you're _soaking wet_ for me. Such a good girl."

Clarke sucks in a breath, he can feel her clench under his fingers "Does me calling you a _good girl_ turn you on?"

She bites the bottom of her lip " _Yes Daddy_ it does. I love when you praise me." 

"Damn it, baby you're _perfect_." He continues to rub her cunt over her panties, they were completely soaked through by now and she didn't care. "You ain't allowed to come. Not till I tell you." Clarke gasped, and a string of cuss words flowed out, Bellamy had just pinched her clit as he said that.

They were about 5 minutes away from her apartment, and Bellamy continues to tease her. "Please Daddy may I cum, I don't think I can hold it."

" _No_ you may not, and yes you will. Wouldn't want to disappoint Daddy on the first day now would we?" He teases her, as she squirms under his touch. 

"No, no Daddy I can be good." She pants out, using every bit of control she can muster. 

They pulled into the parking lot of her building, Murphy was right with what he said about the place, it was kind of a dump. "We're here baby." He retreats his fingers and sucks on them, tasting the sweetness that was Clarke. "You will have to _wait_ till later to cum Princess, we have work to do." 

She whines at the loss of his fingers and not being able to cum. "Yes Daddy." Both excited for what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! Leave some thoughts and comments. Also if y'all have any suggestions or would like to see anything happen in this story please share with me, always open for new ideas.
> 
> Have a great weekend 😘


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day! Special guest pop up and sweet moments are shared  
> Smut warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you ❤️ I never expected for my story to receive as much attention it has but you guys rock!  
> I'm thinking about having a Tumblr page made so that everyone can see these things instead of just having me describe them, what do you think?  
> On a side not have you seen all the cute clips of Bob Morley's fan meet and greets? I've been OBSESSED with them, he's just so damn adorable.  
> Him and Eliza make my heart sing!

Bellamy takes Clarke's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walk into her building, it left _much_ to be desired, and he couldn't believe that his Princess was living somewhere like this. How could Abby be ok with this, how could Murphy and Roan let her live here?

Clarke saw the look on his face and sighed, "I moved here after my contract with Roan, he told me I didn't have to but it felt wrong to still be living with him after ending our relationship. And Murphy offered me a spot at his place but at the time he was dating this girl and I didn't want to impose on that. This was all I could afford, which was ok because I was only here to sleep and do homework. Most of the time it was just sleeping anyway, I did most of my work at the library."

"I just _wish_ I knew you were here, I would have been _here_ for you Clarke." Bellamy said with sadness clouding his coffee brown eyes.

"Hey, I didn't need to be saved by anyone. I made it work for me." There was fire in her eyes as she spoke, Bellamy knew better than to imply she was helpless, Clarke Griffin was as stubborn as she was strong. 

They got to her door, apartment 102.

The inside was your typical studio, closed off kitchen surprisingly with an island, concealed bathroom, and the rest was open space with a couch and tv, with a bed in the corner of the room. It didn't look as awful as he pictured, it reminded him of the shit apartments he and Octavia shared before. Some of which were worse than what Clarke currently had. What surprised him was that there were already boxes half full of stuff, and even more boxes that were already taped down.

"When I got back, I tried sleeping but failed, got a couple hours though, it's why you saw me sleeping at Murphy's office. The boxes are from the club, Roan lugged them in here when he dropped me off. So I just started packing stuff up. Everything in the kitchen I'm donating to the Goodwill, which is already all stowed and ready to be put in your truck. The furniture stays due to the landlord saying he'd give them to the old lady across the hall which is more than fine with me. Roan already took out my vanity and dropped it at the Salvation Army this morning. Everything else is coming with me, if that's alright with you." Clarke said as she told him her plan of action and what was already done. 

"I'm fine with you taking anything and everything you want, babe. What have you already finished? Where do you want me to start packing?" Bellamy was grateful that she already had all this sorted out, knowing how indecisive some people can get about so much change in such a little amount of time.

Not to mention, if memory serves him right whenever Clarke gets annoyed she picks fights, especially with him.

"The kitchen is already done and everything else is pretty much as well. I need to finish packing up my things in the bathroom, cleaning out the closet and dresser. Would you mind starting on the closet while I finish the bathroom please? It's mostly just other keepsakes and other things, all my clothes are in the dresser." She gave him with her crystal clear ocean blue eyes this look that basically turned him into mindless dope. 

"Of course, I'm surprised by how much you actually have done already. And the sooner we get this done the sooner I can take you _home_." Bellamy said with her face breaking into a smile at the word home, his smile mirrored hers own no doubt. 

_His_ home will be _hers_. And Clarke has always been his home, from the day Octavia brought her into his life. 

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Bellamy opened the closet which was already filled with boxes and storage containers. He moved out some of the boxes when he spotted many painted canvas in the back, but one in particular caught his eye. There in front of him was a beautiful painting of the two of them, him leaning against the tree in front of her old house, with her curled up on his lap. She was 9 and he was 18, it was a couple days before he left for college. One of her parents took the picture, at the time he kept the picture in his school book using it as a bookmarker and now it was in an album at home. Clarke had recreated the picture using paint almost perfectly. 

This was a day he would never forget. It was the moment he _realized_ Clarke held a very special spot in his heart.

_Jake had called the Blake home mod afternoon, "Hello, Aurora speaking."_

_"Aurora! It's Jake, is Bellamy home by any chance?" Jake asked in his usual chipper voice._

_"He should be home soon. He spent the night at a friend's house. Why do you ask?" This must have something to do with Clarke._

_"Well, Abby and I wanna give him a graduation card. But also Clarke seems a little down, probably sad that Bellamy is leaving soon." The three parents knew that with Bellamy going off to school, it would be a hard adjustment for the girls._

_"I'll pass on the message and tell him to stop at your place before coming home." The single mom would do anything to make either of her girls feel better about their new reality._

_Just as she hung up, Bellamy walked through the door. "Hey mom!" He kissed his mother's cheek passing her on the way to his room._

_"Wait! Before locking yourself away in that room of yours, I have something to tell you, Jake called and asked if you'd stop by their house." She called from the living room._

_"Why? Is something wrong, did something happen to Clarke?" His voice was immediately filled with panic, she was after all one of his girls._

_"The Griffins have a graduation gift for you, is all. But Jake also mentioned that Clarke seemed down, probably about you leaving soon." Bellamy frowned, he hated that him leaving was making his little girls so sad, a part of him wishes he could take both her and O with him, but he knew that was impossible. He shouted a bye over his shoulder as he left to see his Princess._

_Clarke was leaning against the tree in the front yard, a sketch book on her lap with plans to draw the dog across the street. But her hand has a mind of its own, as she aimlessly draws Poseidon's Trident._

_She was thinking about The Odyssey, the last book Bellamy finished reading her._

_"That's a cool trident, Princess." He said from above as he slid down next to her._

_"Oh, I guess you're right. I was trying to draw that dog." She points to the black lab across the street._

_He laughs at her, shaking his head. "What's bothering you Princess?"_

_She sighs, "Bell, you're leaving soon. You're gonna go far far away and forget all about me. And then I'm gonna be sad cause you'll never come home. I don't want to lose my best friend." She was crying by the time she was done talking._

_"I need you Bellamy." She whimpers. "I love you."_

_His heart split in two just then, he could actually hear it cracking from within._

_Bellamy quickly pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly. Clarke immediately curled into him, his arms were always her safe place. He quietly hums while rubbing her back, trying desperately to calm the little blonde._

_"Clarke, I could never forget about you. And you're being silly, of course I'll come home to visit, gotta see my mom, my sister and you. I'd be nowhere without my girls. And you won't lose me I promise, not now, not ever. You're my little best friend, I'll always come back to you." He tells her as he continues to rub her back, her crying has stopped which he was happy about._

_"I need you Clarke. You're so special to me, you're like my little sister and best friend all rolled into one, which sounds kinda weird since you're only 9. But somehow it's true. I love you Princess."_

_They held each other for what seemed like forever, just the two of them in their own world, this was their happy bubble._

_Until the moment was broken with a camera flash. He opened his eyes to see Abby and Jake holding a camera, no doubt just capturing this moment. He heard one of them apologize._

_"Can I have a copy of that please?" He asked._

_"Of course, son." Jake said. "We can print it off now, let's go inside and we can give you your graduation gift too. Just carry Clarke inside."_

"Bellamy." he hears from behind him, shaking him out of his flashback. She looks over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"I painted that when I was 17, my art teacher said it was one of the _best_ photo recreations she'd ever seen. It was even entered in a statewide contest and I got first place for it. Mom didn't care much about it, but I was so proud of it. I remember feeling so excited about it all, especially after I found out that I won, but then I got bummed out because all I wanted was to call and tell _you_ about it." Her smile turned into a frown. 

He was frowning as well, he had missed so much throughout the years. Just as she had missed out on so much with the Blakes. 

"I wish I would've known, this is beautiful Clarke. It's clear on why you won." Bellamy pulled her into him, and kissed her, their kiss was filled with a promise of love and apologies, apologies for missing out on each other's lives and a promise to never leave the other. 

"By the way, I'm hanging this painting up somewhere when we get home, it's too good to hide in the closet. Shame on you!" He scolded her for doing such a thing.

"I love you Clarke." 

"I figured you would. I love you too, Bellamy."

_Knock, knock_

Both looked at each other confused, Clarke went to open the door, and there stood Roan and Murphy. They both greet her with a cheek kiss and a hug.

"What are you two jackasses doing here?" Bellamy asked, not exactly sure why they were in her apartment.

"We thought you guys could use a hand, at the very least we could drop things off at the Goodwill. One less stop for you. And Angel here told me she already had the kitchen all packed up." Murphy sassed Bellamy, like this was the most _obvious_ thing in the world, to show up at someone's place to help them pack without calling first.

A humorous Roan laughed, "And that closet there is a beast, I see you got suckered into that duty Blake. I would have taken the dresser that's where Angel hides all the _fun_ things." He winked at Bellamy.

"Roan!" Clarke hissed as she threw a rag at him, which he caught by the way. 

Which caused Bellamy to laugh, "Why do you guys call her Angel?" He finally realized that both men used that as their chosen name for her. 

The three friends looked at each other, "They each have a different reason for calling me that."

"I call her Angel because the night she came to Dropship that's what she looked like, won't forget that. A fucking golden braid crown and a white dress, with a fake ID trying to pose as legal." He snickered, "She looked like a damn angel to me that night, so _innocent_. The name stuck, it was very fitting, if you ask me." He poked Clarke in the arm, to which she poked him back.

Roan sighed, "Angel for me _started_ out sexual and ended friendly. At first it was because she was so innocent to all things outside of vanilla sex, my naive little girl, you know that I taught her everything she knows. After we got passed the noob phase she _excelled_ and was nearly this perfect angel, my kink angel. She did as instructed without fail unless she was in a bratty mood, and sometimes that was fun to deal with. Some people at the club called her Angel when referring to her because it became her special name. " He chuckled, "After our contract ended, I _couldn't stop_ calling her Angel, after those years it was hard not to, yeah the name lost it's sexual value but now it's something else." The two of them shared a meaningful look while Murphy rolled his eyes.

"One of these days you and I are gonna have to sit down and _discuss_ all this." Bellamy told Roan, there was still something there, whether it be old, new or just whatever he needed it all out.

"With me there, _right_?" Clarke asked, he knew she would want to join in. In fact he needed her there as well. 

"Of course babe." He was already going to include her on this, it was as much about them as it was her. 

"Just let me know when I was expecting this from the moment I unlocked that door at The Sinister Rose." Roan said as he flicked at the papers on the island bar. 

With that being said, everyone got busy. Roan hauled the donation boxes out to his truck and Murphy took the already packed boxes to Bellamy's oversized SUV. Clarke started packing up her clothes. And Bellamy continued with the closet. They were done in a couple of hours, with Bellamy only bringing home 12 boxes and storage containers. Both men offered to help unpack his SUV but he declined the offer, stating that he'd have his doorman bring out the moving cart that way everything would be done in one go. 

________________________PINOSS________________________

Once they got upstairs, Clarke was amazed by the design of his home. "Would you like a tour of your new _home_?"

 _Her new home_ , she couldn't believe this was _her_ life now, a life _with_ Bellamy. This is literally a dream come true for her. "Yes please."

Bellamy's luxury penthouse apartment consisted of an in home industrial kitchen, with a bar and dining table. A living room with a fireplace, a huge tv and the most comfortable looking U shaped couch. An outside terrace with it's own lounge area that looks over the city and the space needle. 

"Wow!" Was the only word that came to Clarke's mind, the view was absolutely spectacular.

Next he showed her his home office/library, 2 guest bedrooms and an empty room. 

"You weren't the only one who couldn't sleep, I cleaned out this room for you. You can turn it into an art studio. I want you to be _free_ Clarke, paint the walls, draw on the ceiling. I don't care, whatever makes you _happy_."

She had happy tears flowing from her eyes, launching herself unexpectedly into his arms, causing him to fall over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love this and you so much." She squealed as she peppered kisses all over his face and neck. 

The smile that covered his face was just as stunning as the woman on top of him. 

"Can we get things to fill the room later?" She asked, wide eyed and full of glee.

"Yeah of course, I'd buy you the whole art store if you asked." He chuckled as he kissed her back, in case you were wondering he wasn't joking about that.

"Thank you Daddy." Clarke whispered into his ear with a little nibble to the lobe. 

She definitely had his attention now, "Careful Princess. You're welcome by the way. Come on there's one more room to show you, ours."

He opened the door for her to enter, the walls were a light gray color with white trim, there was a glass door that led to a balcony, another big tv over a small fireplace, a black four poster bed frame with red plushy silk looking bedding, California king sized. She let go of Bellamy's hand and jumped onto the bed with a giggle. 

Clarke groans in delight, "Oh my God, this bed feels _amazing_! I get to sleep here?"

He chuckled, climbing his way on top of her, he pushes some strains of hair behind her ear, "Of course this is where you'll be sleeping, I wouldn't want you anywhere else other than in my arms every night. I want you to be the last thing I see before falling asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up Princess." He presses his lips to hers, creating a slow and passionate kiss.

Clarke tried to pull his shirt off, "Not yet Princess let's go see the rest of the room first."

"Fine." Her tone dripped of brattiness.

Bellamy gave her a look, "Don't be a brat Princess, or else I'll spank you and you won't get to cum later. And you want to cum right?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be a good girl." She apologized looking the other way.

"That's better, come now." He took her hand and led her to the walk-in closet, there was plenty of empty space which she imagined was for her.

"Eventually I will ask you for your sizes so that I can spoil my Princess whenever I want." She gave him a side glance, confused at his previous thoughts.

"You know, shoe size, top and bottom sizes, bra and panty sizes, jewelry sizes and preference. I want to know so that I can just get you things, and no you do not get to fight me about this. You're mine to spoil as I see fit" He kissed the tip of her nose. 

Walking out of the closet and into the bathroom she was in awe. The bathroom was made of gray marble, there were his and hers sinks, an oversized jacuzzi tub that looked like it would fit 4 fully grown people, much less just her and Bellamy. And lastly a walk in shower with a marble bench built-in. The master bedroom was as gorgeous as the rest of the master suite was. 

She falls to lean against the sink counter, "Wow, I can't believe this is where you live, and my home now." Clarke was stunned, this was too much, her head fell, her voice was full of doubt "I _don't_ deserve this or you."

"Hey _none_ of that!" He placed his finger under her chin to tip it upwards so that she was looking at him, "Yes this is _yours_ now as much as it is _mine_ , everything I own will be yours someday. You _deserve_ all of this and more, I fully intend to give you everything I possibly can. And you don't think you deserve me, it's _me who doesn't deserve you._ You're so kind, smart, beautiful and so uniquely Clarke it takes my breath away with how wonderful you are. Look at me baby, let me _show_ you how precious you are, will you let me?" At this point he was pleading with her, it hurt to think that she thought so little of herself. 

"Yes Bellamy." In just those two words she gives him her whole heart and all of her trust, he can feel it in his soul.

He kissed her, it started off slow and chaste, lifting her up and setting her onto the counter, she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She slowly starts to grind her heated core against his semi stiff bulge. He groans as she plays with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

His fingers tangle into her silky blonde hair as he pulls her closer to him, now their tongues and lips are sealed together, only their moans to escape the space between them. With the other hand he undoes the straps of her romper, causing the material to flood at her waist. She hisses as the cool air nips at the newly exposed skin, her full breast flop out of the built in bra of the romper.

"Clarke, you're so _beautiful_ baby. The _most stunning creature_ I have laid my eyes upon." He kissed down her neck and then back up to her lips, their tongues wrapped around each other as if it were their last kiss. 

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand caress the side of her tits, his fingers teasing at her budding nipples. Bellamy lifts her up as she is still wrapped around him and carries her to the bed, their lips never parting ways, her tits pressed tightly against his chest. As they finally get to the bed, he lightly drops her down, sliding the romper and her soaking panties the rest of the way down her legs. 

"Everything about you is breathtaking, how did I get so lucky to have you, to call you mine." He looks at her in awe as if it's the first time he's seen her naked, the first time seeing her ever.

Her eyes were glossy, rimmed with emotions, threatening to fall, "It's not fair I'm the only one who's naked Bell." She whines with this adorable pout. He chuckles as he begins to strip for her, just down to his boxers.

He lays on his side as he kisses her breast, using both hands he massages them, squeezing and clamping them together. _"Oh Bellamy."_ She moans in a raspy voice. He continues to use his hands to worship her, now his tongue dips between the valley of her cleavage before he sucks her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the sensitive bud. The noises that leave Clark's mouth are sinfully arousing.

"Baby cum whenever you want as much as you want, this is all about you." He told her as he bit down on her hard nipple, then moving on to give .

"Uhh thank you!" She moaned, riding her first orgasm out. 

"You amaze me, you're so responsive. I bet you're poor cunt is _glowing_ down there with wetness, so damn needy for me. Isn't it?" He asked, kissing his way down her tummy.

Bellamy spreads her legs open, running his hot tongue down her wet slit, collecting her sweet nectar into his mouth, "Bellamy that feels so good." She sighed, back arching upwards.

He grunted, sending vibration straight up to her clit. His tongue was doing wonders, licking her pussy from bottom to top, swirling around her lips and clit, teasing her before pushing his tongue deep into her pussy, then working his way back up to her clit. Clarke gasped again as his tongue began gently circling the hypersensitive numb. Around in a circle, then licking up from inside her pussy again and again and again, she was a quivering mess for him. 

Clarke grabbed his hair in both hands, pushing his face further into her pussy. "Give me all your tongue baby, I want it as deep as it goes." Bellamy grunted against her wet entrance, his tongue began to flick in and out, thrusting in deeper and deeper, curling up each time to brush the folds of her g spot. There was almost too much sensation filling her at once, she was so sensitive.

"You're so fucking good, baby. I'm so close, just a little more. That's it Bell! Oh, fuck me, I'm coming!" Pleasure rolled throughout her pussy in waves, she could feel her legs shake as Bellamy kept his tongue pushing in and out at just the right rhythm. Her orgasm flashes over her hard, soaking the sheets under her as she drowns him in her pussy juice. He flicks his tongue over her entrance a couple more times, being sure to suck up every last bit she has to offer him.

"I can't get over how _sweet_ you taste. I could spend _hours_ between your legs and never grow tired." Bellamy kisses her inner thighs, before returning his attention to her needy cunt.

"Please Bellamy, I want you inside of me! I need you to fuck me hard!" Her voice was desperate as she pleaded, wanting nothing more than him inside of her. "Please, I want you. Please! I fucking need you. Please, baby, I need you so bad." Suddenly the feeling of his hot tongue swirling on her clit stopped, and she was left with her clit vibrating and extremely sensitive. She was aching for more!

He strokes his cock a couple of times for her, restoring him to his full length. "Baby I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to _make love to you_. You'll be the _only woman_ I've ever done this with. That's how special you are to me."

Fuck he's so big, she admires how divine his cock is, so thick and long, with a huge head and a vein that runs along the bottom of his shaft, which she learned was very sensitive. Along with his huge balls, that were so suckable. She loved this man so much, there was doubt about that. He stirred the fire in her _soul_ , something that was only lit for him.

Her thoughts are cut off as she feels the tip of Bellamy's cock begin to slide into her hot cunt. The head of his cock slowly moved in and out, at the sensitive opening of her pussy. The longing to have him all the way inside was burning hotter and hotter. He was teasing her.

"Bellamy! Please don't tease me, baby, I want all of you, give it all to me." She looked up past his hot naked chest into his twinkling brown eyes, there was so much love there. 

"I will, baby," he panted, "You don't know how badly I just want to pound into you right now. We'll get there, baby, but right now I want to slide into you _nice and slow_ , filling you just right with my cock, until you cum so hard you forget your own name." He emphasized each point by pushing in a little deeper each time.

Clarke growled at him, feeling frustrated at his slow pace. It made the longing grow stronger, she wanted more. But she trusted him to make her feel good. She knows that they had just reconnected, but their conversations picked up as if they never were apart, they were smooth and effortless. Their chemistry was as natural and easy going as ever. The same as it's always been he was easy to laugh with, and he always listened to her when she talked. And she could see in his eyes that he really wanted her, _badly_. But he also cared about her, Bellamy _loves her_. He always has and still does make her feel safe, and free to the point that she can totally let go of herself because he was there for her, to catch her if she fell or back her up when she felt cornered.

Clarke trusted him so she could let go. She let go as he built up speed inside of her, little by little, until she screamed. 

"Bellamy, oh fuck yes! Baby that feels _too good_." Her moans are loud and desperate as she feels him inside of her.

"You're being such a _good girl_ for me baby. You feel so fucking good around me, hot and wet, and so tight, so fucking tight!" He pants as he pushes in further.

She let go of her control as he slid into her faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Clarke was a mess, moaning, grunting and panting as he filled her, in only a way he could. His hands stroked her legs, her tummy, her breasts, and back up to her tummy.

She knew that he was envisioning her filled with his seed, her tummy rounded out because of the beautiful life they have created _together_. Just the thought of that life made her tear up.

His body rubbed against her clit as he thrust into her with his cock hitting all the right spots inside. Clarke couldn't take it anymore, she reached out and grabbed his firm ass, pushing him inside of her until he completely bottomed out inside of her. "Yes, baby give all of you to me!" She moaned, "Yes! Yes! Fuck! Bellamy that feels so good."

Bellamy started pounding her hard. She could feel the power of each thrust pushing all the way from her pussy to her belly, making her breasts shake and bounce. His lips cover her nipple, sending electric shocks through her body. Her moans get louder and louder, his grunts mix with her moans as he continues to thrust deeper inside of her, their merging moans partner with the sounds of their colliding bodies, creating a beautiful medley. 

The pressure of her orgasm that was building up in her pussy was nearly overwhelming as she dug her fingernails into his broad shoulder and down his back. He hisses with the new abuse to his skin, feeling her nails scratching at his flesh. Her toes began to clench, her calves tense, her whole body squeezing with anticipation. 

"I'm coming Bellamy! _Oh god, Bell._ " Clarke whimpers as she comes undone.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, sending spots across the back of her eyelids. The pressure of her orgasm bursts inside of her, her cum floods around his cock, her pussy _pulses_ around his cock once, twice, a few more times, her long orgasm pumps jolts of electricity deep inside of her. 

"Fuck Clarke, Princess you look stunning as you cum around me. I could watch you cum over and over. You are my perfect someone, the other half of _my soul._ " She vaguely heard him say this as she floats post orgasm, but she does hear him and his words only cause her to float higher. 

Bellamy begins panting, his thrust grows harder and wilder, until he groans, his eyebrows clenched tightly together, his fingers tangle back into her sweaty hair. She could feel him _throbbing_ inside of her as waves of his seed pumped out of him and into her, without a doubt filling her to the brim.

He rolls off of her and pulls her into him, even though they are both sticky and sweaty, he still needed her close to him, they lay like that for a while, cuddling each other. Bellamy stroked her gently and held her close. "That was amazing baby, how are you feeling, Clarke?" She lay there for a moment, with a playful confused look. 

"Who are you talking to? I feel like I should know. Clarke who? I don't care. I feel like Jell-O, so warm and relaxed" She said with a giggle.

He huffed, rolling his eyes at her. Again she giggled, snuggling deeper into his strong arms. "You know, you were right, Bell. For a second, I really did forget my name." She smiled a wicked smile, and again Bellamy rolled his eyes, playfully nudging her. 

"I love you Clarke."

"And I love you Bellamy."

They share a quick kiss. "Just to be fair, later I'm gonna be the one on top and you'll be the one to forget _your name_." Clarke teased before sticking her tongue out. They both laughed long and hard, their naked bodies molding together as they held each other tight.

"Do you want to unpack tonight? And when would you like to have our talk with Roan? I got the next couple days off, so we could do whatever you want. And I know your Spring Break starts tomorrow so you have plenty of free time. " He asked as he played with the tips of her hair. 

"Yeah if you don't mind I'd like to get everything done as soon as possible, so unpack tonight and then maybe Roan tomorrow, I know it's a Monday and he won't need to be at the club till 6 pm at the earliest. So maybe he can come over in the afternoon?" She looked so cute, he couldn't believe that she was his. 

He grabs his phone to text Roan. 

Bellamy: You wanna come over and talk tomorrow.. does noon work for you?

He shows the message to Clarke asking if that works for her, she nods her head in agreement. 

Roan: Works for me👍🏻 want me to pick up lunch? Pizza? 🍕

Again Bellamy shared the phone with her. "Oh yum, Roan knows what I like. And will you ask him to pick up dessert too please!" She batted her eyelashes at him, fucking adorable

Bellamy: Yeah that's fine. Clarke said you know what she likes and to bring dessert too

Roan: Gotcha! Haha a fat slice of New York cheesecake with strawberries 🍰 for the little girl.. see you guys tomorrow

He looked over at Clarke who was licking her lips, he laughed should have known cheesecake would still be her favorite dessert. 

Bellamy: See you tomorrow 👋🏻

"Alright Princess let's get to unpacking!" Bellamy says as he playfully smacks her ass, causing her to squeal.

"Bellamy!" She yells, swatting his hands away from her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading! If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen, characters that you want to pop up or even a smutty idea please share, I love hearing from you.
> 
> Be happy and healthy❤️ Till we meet again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The login over due talk with some insight of Clarke's past

Bellamy and Clarke spent all night unpacking and rearranging, not going to bed till well after 3 am. His home was now the _perfect_ combination of them both. Except for the room deemed Clarke's studio, that room will stay boxes up till they can furnish it. As well as discovering that she was in _dire_ need of some new clothes. They agreed to go shopping tomorrow for everything else she needed.

In Bellamy's opinion, his home of one year has never felt like an actual _home_ till Clarke arrived. He loved all the personal touches she added to their now shared space. It was like she added the spark it desperately needed. And he was in love with the several Clarke Griffin originals that now adorn his walls, 6 to be precise. 

_Clarke was putting her clothes in the closet when Bellamy was unraveling the brown paper that was uncovering the other 5 canvas he found in the back of her closet along with her painting of them leaning against the tree. She told him that there were 6 major paintings, one for each year they were apart._

_Year 1: This piece was done with charcoal, it was set at the beach, a teenage Bellamy stands tall in the middle with a little O and Clarke on each side of him, holding his hands. It now was hung up in the living room._

_Year 2: The recreation of him holding her at the tree before leaving for college. Which was hanging in their bedroom over the fireplace._

_Year 3: Clarke had done a beautiful watercolor painting of both their families together, the 6 of them were all smiling and happy, it was the night of his graduation. This was hung up in the hall._

_Year 4: In the painting were little Octavia and Clarke, maybe 6 years old on the teeter totter. O had a toy sword over her shoulder and Clarke had a tiara on her head. It was how he remembers his girls, always playing and always together. This was also in the living room._

_Year 5: It was one of the last moments he had with Clarke, O had taken the picture and he always kept it at his office and spent many hours of the day looking at it. In the painting they were hugging near the lake after scattering his mom, Clarke's arms were around his neck with her head on his shoulder. Bellamy held her tightly with his arms around her and his face was buried in her hair. You could see the love in their hug and tears rolling down their faces. He remembers hearing Octavia saying 'now there's something I thought I'd never see', and he's spent years trying to figure out what she meant by that, to this day he still doesn't know. This beautiful work of art was hanging in his home office now._

_Year 6: This was purely just Clarke, with her submission on clear display. She was on her knees, arms bound behind her back, blonde hair neatly braided with pink streaks peaking through, her tattoo on her shoulder exposed, his permanent mark on her perfect skin. He remembers Roan sending him the very same picture with her shoulder blurred out. This was hung up in their bedroom as well._

_The portrait was stunning and he was amazed with the talent she possessed. It was unbelievable that she was only now going to pursue art. Abby Griffin must have been blind to not see the gift her child had._

Clarke was the first to wake up in the morning, laying against Bellamy's chest. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed in just a couple days, literally! Being in Bellamy's arms felt like home, and she never wanted to leave. She stared at his handsome features for what seemed like hours, the dark curls that swam over his forehead and how his mouth was slightly split while he slept. And how his face softened in his sleep, making him look much like the young Bellamy she _remembers_ growing up with. She looked at the clock and realized it was still early so she went back to sleep cuddling further into him and placing a kiss over his ink covered heart, falling asleep to the unique woodsy musky smell that was _her_ Bellamy.

Bellamy woke up hours later. He looked down at the sleeping goddess next to him. Clarke's hair was a complete mess but she couldn't have looked any more gorgeous. He looked at his phone and it was already 11:15 am, he kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed heading to the bathroom. When he got back to the room, dressed in jeans and a plain black t shirt, Clarke was just getting up from bed. 

He smiled, "Good morning gorgeous!" As he placed a light kiss to her lips.

She hummed, "Morning handsome, I see it's pretty late now. Do you think I have time for a quick shower?"

"That it is. I think so, just be quick." He said as he kissed her again.

"Perfect! I'll go do that and get ready. If Roan gets here before I'm done, you guys can eat, don't wait for me." Jumping from the bed she gives him one more kiss before skipping, yes skipping into the bathroom.

"I love you!" She yelled from the bathroom.

He laughed, before shouting back, "I love you too!"

Bellamy had just started a pot of coffee when there was a buzz outside of his front door, Roan. He gets up to open it, coffee in hand. 

"Sup man!" Roan greets him as he passes him, dropping the boxes on the kitchen counter. "You just wake up?"

"Hey. Um yeah we were up till like 4 I think unpacking and rearranging. And we're hoping to go shopping after this if not tomorrow for things she needs. I'm not going back to the office till Thursday and am working from home Wednesday so there's time. Clarke's in the shower and said not to wait to eat. By the way does she not have a license or a car?" He asked if she didn't have a car he would buy her one or if she needed a license he would help out.

"Ok cool. She has a license, and had a car at one point but sold it, she couldn't afford the insurance once she started going to different art classes, of course without Abby knowing, cause if she did she would have demanded Clarke stop going to them. Um when she was living with me I let her use the spare car. I even told her she could keep it and I would keep paying the insurance but she turned down the offer. You know how she is, stubborn to no end." Roan said, shaking his head, Bellamy couldn't help but agree with how stubborn she can be. He began unloading a reusable shopping bag, a whole NY cheesecake, a container of strawberry sauce along with more strawberries, and a 6 pack of Sweet Tea.

As he shoves them into the fridge he says, "I figured you wouldn't have anything to drink here other than beer and your usual, which she won't drink. This is Angel's favorite drink, so commit that to memory now." 

Bellamy looks over the bottle, nodding his head before opening up the pizza boxes. There was a large Meat Lover and a large Supreme and a medium sized pizza, that looked like pineapple, pepperoni and bacon. "What the hell is _this?!_ " He asked with slight disgust as he picked up 2 slices of Meat Lovers. 

Roan chuckled, "That's Clarke's, her freshman year roommate got her into it. That was her favorite pizza combo and it became Clarke's as well, even though the two of them only shared a room for a semester. They're still friends so I'm sure you'll meet her at some point. It ain't _too bad_ , you should try it."

"Somehow I don't believe that, I'll pass." He said with another disgusted face as he took a big bite of his slice.

"That's cause you have no taste!" Clarke scolded him as she came into the room, her hair was laying damp over her shoulders, wearing a maroon colored bralette and high waisted jean shorts. 

"You look beautiful." Bellamy smiled as he felt himself melt in front of her. 

"Thanks babe." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey hunk." Clarke gives Roan a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi Angel, you look gorgeous." He greets her kissing her cheek.

"Oh yum!" She spots her pizza and grabs a slice, moaning as she takes the first bite. "I was starving! And thank you!"

"I bought you tea too. It's in the fridge." He said with a mouthful of pizza.

"First of ew, chew first then talk. Second of all I love you, thank you!" Clarke said excitedly as she jumps off the bar stool, kisses his cheek and walks to the fridge. 

Bellamy had to admit that he was slightly jealous about how well Roan knew _his_ Princess. And on the other hand he was sad with how much had changed, like her favorite pizza was no longer plain pepperoni with extra cheese or her favorite drink wasn't Dr. Pepper anymore. Clarke had grown up and without him, and he pretty much stayed the same. 

"Hey, you ok?" He turned to see Clarke looking at him with worry clouding her crystal blue eyes. 

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just…" Bellamy wasn't sure how to say this without sounding pathetic.

"I've changed and Roan seems to know me more than you do?" She said for him.

"Well yeah, you both and even Murphy too." Ok, maybe he was pathetic. 

"That's only because both of them have been an enormous part of my life for the last 3 years." She said so logically, with a huff.

"I know, I feel kinda bummed that I missed out on so much." He said before finishing off another slice.

"Dude, don't feel like that. We're like this because of years of crazy shit, we've become really great friends." Roan tried reassuring his old friend.

Clarke hugged Bellamy tightly. "He wasn't a replacement for you. No one could have been. You're _so important to me_ Bell" She whispered into his ear, he held her tighter to him.

This did make him feel better, but at the same time Bellamy still felt insecure, like he didn't realize she changed so much. He felt as if he were still the same person just a few billion dollars richer. They continued to eat in silence, all three of them you could tell were lost in thought, the atmosphere wasn’t exactly awkward but it felt off. 

After the three of them finished and now just sat there in silence, “Bellamy, what’s really bothering you?” Clarke was the one to break the silence, she didn't like how the tension felt like it was slowly surrounding her, _suffocating_ her.

Bellamy looked at Clarke then to Roan and back to Clarke, “I feel like you’ve grown and changed so much since we last saw each other and that I really haven't. I mean your favorite pizza and drink changed, you're into BDSM, you have piercings and a tattoo. The Clarke I knew had a hard time getting her ears done at 7 because the thought of needles freaked her the fuck out. And now look at _you!_ As for me I’m still the same Bellamy that prefers football over basketball, hockey over volleyball, and soccer over baseball. I still love my video games and beer more than I should. I read and watch documentaries more than I socialize, I’ve been into BDSM since 19 and a lot of that was with Roan, of all people! I’m still me just with a couple more dollars to my name. But you, you’ve gone from this sweet girl that was friends with my baby sister to _this_ , a woman who once had a fake ID, a woman who walked into a club that she probably shouldn't have even been at and then ended up someone’s sub. How is it that I feel like I know you so well but at the same time I don’t know anything about you? How did the one person I love more than my sister, change so much and I didn’t even know it. You grew up _without me_ Princess.” 

By the end of his rant, he took a deep breath and looked at the woman across from him, who had tears rolling down her now flushed cheeks, with her fist balled at her side, her lip between her teeth, as she tries to hold back what he assumed was a scream that was dying to be broke free. For a second he wonders if he went too far, too quickly. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy spoke in a quiet voice, unsure what to do.

As if on cue, once he spoke a sob broke from her lips, but it _wasn’t_ Bellamy that she turned to, she buried her face into _Roan’s_ chest, his shirt water stained by her tears. He was speechless as he watched Roan rub her back, trying to sooth her. He wanted to say it broke him to see this but he knew that it was his fault, he was the one who caused this.

When she finally lifted her head from Roan’s chest, she wiped her face with the napkin beside her, she spoke in a broken voice, the same broken voice he remembers from 6 years ago. “You’re right, I did grow up without you. _I had to!_ After leaving Sanctum I was _alone_ , it was just me and my mom, not that she was much comfort. I lost my dad, a mother figure who at times was more there than my own mom and my two best friends. I get that you _and_ O lost your mom too, but that's just the thing. You _and_ Octavia had _each other_ to keep yourselves grounded. I had no one! _No one_ Bellamy.” Her voice cracked when she said his name, her once clear blue eyes were now clouded and almost murky looking. 

Bellamy started, “Clarke, you don’t..” 

“ _Stop_ , let her talk now, you said what you wanted to say. So let her do the same.” Throwing a dirty glare at him, Raoan used an assertive tone, the one he uses in dom mode, there was no room for arguments there.

“I was 15 when we moved. It was the beginning of the second semester at a new school, as a freshman. In a new state where I knew no one. I spent the rest of the year pretty much by _myself,_ focused on whatever my mom wanted me to do. I was a _shell_ , I was hurt and broken, with no one to talk to. By the second month we were in Polis, she had me see a shrink! The next year wasn't so bad. I made a group of friends and I felt like I was starting to heal, they were really great friends. We still see each other a couple times a month. The last 2 years of high school were pretty amazing, I had good friends and excellent grades, even mom was pretty decent when she was around. I even had my first 'serious' boyfriend, his name was Finn and he was a new student, we dated all the way through senior year and agreed to stay together for college. We were going to different colleges but still in the same city. He was a _POS_.” Clarke made a dark chuckle sound. 

“The first week of college I found that I was the _other woman_ , my roommate was his _girlfriend_ of 4 years! We both broke up with him and kneed him in the groin, after that her and I became great friends. In fact she was the one who helped me get my job at the sex shop, her cousin knew the manager. I felt like my life was finally coming together, mom didn't really talk to me though, too busy with her new husband, unless it was a class she wanted me to take or she was telling me about tuition. Or worse, reminding me that I had to be the next great Dr. Griffin. That was how I ended up at **Dropship** , she caused me so much stress and grief that I wanted to forget it all. That’s when John rescued me and started watching out for me, he made sure that I ate, slept, and hung out with friends. He made sure that I socialized and not just studied. He was the one that went with me to everything, he helped pick out the pink color for my hair, he went with me for every piercing, and when I got my tattoo he held my hand. John watched over me and took _care of me_ , it was something that I missed. I didn’t realize it was something I _needed_ in my life.”

Bellamy watched as she described her world to him, the one that made her into this _incredible_ version of Clarke Griffin. 

“Then there was Roan.” She looked at him with such an appreciation, it was as if she were grateful for him. “When he met me, I was so naive and just _newly_ patched together that I was afraid of how we were going to work out, but he squashed those feelings quickly. And you know what, being in that type of relationship was _exactly what I needed_ , he kept me centered and balanced. It forced me to think about myself, emotionally and physically. It made me evaluate my life and push harder for things I wanted. I was forced to work on me, and for once in such a _long time_ I felt like there was someone I could _fully_ depend on that was there for me. He made me communicate how I was feeling, I couldn’t just bottle things in anymore. And it was _wonderful_! Roan helped me burst from my _shell_ in such a unique way that I _finally truly felt comfortable in my own skin_.” Clarke had this beautiful smile on her face, she was grateful for him, Roan had helped pull her out of a fighting pit, when no one else knew what to do. It amazed Bellamy really, _he_ appreciated Roan just a little more now.

She continued, “The only time that was really a struggle with Roan was when I finally wanted to discover more about my sexuality, and the woman we chose had _torn_ apart my trust. She promised that I was the only woman she would be with while in an agreement but I wasn’t. She cheated on me with some else and they are still together. It’s weird I call her my ex but I know she isn’t really my ex. Roan and John have been _my safe harbor_ , along with the little boats of friends I have. Bellamy, you feel like you still know me because you still do, as a person I haven’t changed. I'm still that 15 year old girl who has always loved you, but what you don’t know is my interest or new favorites that I have now, which you will know eventually. I couldn't keep the pallet or ideas of a teenager now could I? I changed _so much more than you_ did because you were _already_ an adult who knew what they wanted and were already stuck in his lane. But me I was still a teenager, who had yet to discover the world around her. You aren't the same Bellamy from when you were a teen, right? So why should I be the same as teenage Clarke, if you aren't? So don’t judge me on my teen and adult self being _drastically_ different, when you know you're different as well.”

Time stood still as everyone processed what had just been said, Bellamy felt like an ass. “I’m sorry. You are right, I shouldn't have expected you to be the same girl from all those years ago. But what I can do is apologize for being an ass and still _hope_ that you want to be _my_ girl.” He even pouted, which made Clarke smile.

“Apology accepted. Oh and another thing, Roan and I were still fucking, until recently, even though we aren’t together.” she quickly slipped in there, not meeting his eyes.

"Fucking hell Clarke couldn't you have slipped that in any better?" Roan cursed at her.

“Is that what that _look_ was about yesterday?” Bellamy asked, left eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Are you upset?” Clarke asked in a tiny voice.

“I probably should be _but_ I’m not really. I mean look back at what I said when I was fucking you with the dildo at the club, so you _know_ that the idea of you together doesn’t bother me, _too much_. So Roan what about you? Got something to say?” Bellamy really wanted to get this all out, so he could crush all these shit emotions he felt. He hated feeling like he was putting a strain on his and Clarkes budding relationship. 

“Being able to train Clarke was really _the best_ thing I have ever done as a dom. I felt like I grew as much as she did, if not more. Yeah it was _special_ and I think the only time we struggled was when we brought Lexa into the mix because when she cheated it brought Clarke back a few steps, but I was so proud with how she bounced. And she _still wanted_ to continue our agreement, just the two of us. Are you really ok that we were still fucking? And that you still want me around.” Roan asked straightforwardly. 

“I mean we weren’t together or anything so that’s fine. I believe that I would have done the same thing in your situation. At the club we both said that at some point we’d like to do a threesome with you so it’s not like I’m totally against you being with her. Which by the way the casual sex between you both _ends_ , the only time you'll get to play with each other is when the three of us are together and in agreement.” Bellamy told him.

“Thanks for being so damn cool about this man, well I’d be honored to be your third, just let me know. You both are people I _enjoy_ playing with.” Roan’s voice got husky and Bellamy saw how Clarke’s body responded to the sound of it. Roan smirked as well so he knows the effort he has on her.

"Are you good with all this baby?" Bellamy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She kissed him on the cheek. 

They spent a couple of hours talking, sharing stories, he really liked getting to know his Princess. Bellamy was glad that Clarke had surrounded herself with people that genuinely cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!❤️ I love/appreciate each and everyone of your comments and kudos.
> 
> On a side note the thing about Clarke's pizza is an actual memory from when I was in college. I usually HATE pineapple on pizza but for some reason I LOVED that weird combo. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween! 🎃 I had planned for this to be out sooner, but life got in the way. Hope everyone had a safe and fun holiday!! 😷 Ours was really quiet since our town's been under lockdown for a couple days now.

Once Roan left, the couple left as well, heading to a furniture store. Bellamy had _never_ seen Clarke's eyes sparkled so bright, they lit up so quickly as she looked over the equipment for her new studio and her smile was almost blinding. He felt a ridiculous amount of pride, knowing he made that happen, he promised himself, for what seemed like the millionth time already, that he would do _anything_ to keep her happy. 

Even though he had no problem paying for anything, Clarke still felt like she was taking advantage of him. "Bellamy we really don't need to get a lot of stuff, just an easel would honestly be enough for me." She tried convincing him.

"No Clarke, I seriously don't have an issue with it at all. I love you and want to be able to get you everything. And besides this stuff will come in handy once you start the new semester." Bellamy argued with her, she knew he was right because she stayed silent and the fire in her eyes settled down. 

"I love you so much. Thank you." She said to him as she feathered a kiss against his lips.

In the end she ended up with a huge project table with bar stools, a desk and smaller tables, a few shelves and a bunch of storage containers in various sizes. Which all would be delivered to the apartment later that evening. 

Next was the art supplies store. Bellamy fell even _more_ in love with Clarke as he followed her around pushing the cart behind her. She filled the cart with various art supplies in numerous colors, a few easel with canvas in multiple sizes.

She was happy, Clarke loved that she was finally able to pursue her own dreams. And that happiness was radiating off of her, she felt so much lighter now, compared to last week. Thankfully when the new semester starts she won't need to take so many classes, she already has an associate degree, and a bachelor's degree in child psychology and development along with art theory. Art theory was one of the side classes she paid for herself and the others were from when she was studying to be a pediatric doctor. Most of her classes in the spring will be education classes and more art classes, which she was _thrilled_ about!

The next stop was the mall, which wasn't nearly as exciting in Clarke's opinion but Bellamy seemed to really enjoy this part. She had given Bellamy a list of all her sizes and preferred items so that he would have them to do as he pleases. By the time they were done with the mall, Clarke had enough clothes and shoes to fill her half of the closet and probably part of Bellamy's, which he was more than ok with. 

As they left the mall, headed towards home, while they ate their McDonald's dinner in the car, Clarke stared out the window and laughed to herself. _Her_ Bellamy had changed so much. A few years ago her Bellamy would have freaked out about her and Octavia spending money on VS Pink 6/$35 panties once a month, while today he easily spent thousands of dollars without a care in the world. He's _changed_ so much, but he's _still her_ Bellamy and she couldn't be anymore grateful for that fact. 

"What's got you so lost in thought, Princess?" The sound of Bellamy's voice broke through her bubble. 

"I was just thinking about how younger you would probably be kicking now you in the ass for spending so much money today." She said with a cute little giggle.

He chuckled, "You're right, younger me would have probably spontaneously burst into flames if he knew how much money I blew threw. But can I tell you a secret?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to look over at him. 

" _Younger me_ would have gotten over it very quickly, once he saw the twinkle in your deep ocean blue eyes and freakingly beautiful smile. So I imagine the younger me would have the same smug smirk I've had all afternoon." Bellamy said this with his own equally stunning smile, as he looks over at her, nearly hitting a tree as he drives into the parking lot. 

With everything now upstairs and all the studio furniture delivered, and arranged thanks to the delivery crew. He expected Clarke to want to start putting things away, but instead she surprised him saying that her room could wait a day or two. 

So instead they begin to put away the new clothes, slowly filling up the closet in a comfortable silence. "Bell, when do you want to start trying for kids?" 

This question caught him off guard, he knew it would eventually come up but he wasn't sure it would be this soon after getting together, not that he minded, Clarke was it for him. "Honestly, we could start whenever you want to, just the _thought_ of starting a family with you has me almost in a daze. I want a life with you and having a baby with you would only make it better."

She looked away from him, before looking back at his dark eyes, they were full of adoration, Clarke instantly was filled with warmth. "When I was with Roan I had an implant, I got that taken out sometime last year because it was really messing with my cycles. Currently I'm on the shot, have been for the past year, and I get it every 3 months. I have an appointment to have the next dose on Friday." Clarke says as she digs into the next bag.

This was just the information he needed, "What do _you_ want to do?" Bellamy knew what he wanted, he wanted to impregnate Clarke now, fill her with his seed till she was round in the belly, swelling with their child. Just the thought of it had him incredibly hard. But he could wait if that's what she wants. 

"Well, I don't think I want to. It might seem fast but I want to have your baby Bellamy. You have always been it for me. Please Daddy, give me your baby, breed me and fill me till I'm completely full of you." She pleaded with him.

_Fuck_ if that isn't the sexist thing he has ever heard in his life, hearing Clarke begging him to fill her womb full of his seed. He really has no self control when it comes to her, Bellamy was beyond rock hard at this point.

"Oh Princess, I will give you anything you ask for, especially a baby. We can start trying as soon as next week, until then why don't we practice." He said in a seductive tone.

She whimpered as he nips at her bottom lip, lightly gnawing on her. "You're so _unbelievably_ beautiful Clarke, I want to spend the rest of my days worshipping you like the _true goddess_ you are." Bellamy whispered against her lips as he captured them with his own. 

"Beautiful" he groans as she grinds against him.

Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist as he pulls her closer to him. Their lips pressed fully against each other, tongues dancing the most blissful dance, it was if they were saying I love you without words. "Strip for me, Beautiful." 

Clarke looks at Bellamy as she removes her bralette, his eyes darken with desire as she feels her nipples harden under his gaze. Next she pulls her shorts down her legs, as she does this, Bellamy undresses. She could feel the wetness building up, soaking through her _already_ soiled panties. "Go to bed baby, lay down for me." Her Daddy tells her. 

She lays on her back for him, when he appears in front of her, he's in just his boxers, his obvious erection peeking out for her, he already has her whimpering. 

"Daddy please." She whines for him.

He lays next to her, cupping her beast in each hand, giving them the faintest squeeze. "You have such magnificent tits Princess." Bellamy whispers against them. "They are already so firm and ripe. And they will only get bigger and juicier, when they leak milk and your tummy is full with my baby. Tell me you _want this as much as I do_. Say it Princess!"

His words did sinful things for Clarke. She was pretty sure that he could see her gushing as her panties are useless now, nothing but wet scrap material. "Yes." She whimpers for him, feeling ever the wonton slut that she is. 

"Yes 

"Yes _Daddy_! I want my breast to fill with milk for you, I want you to drink from my tits!" Clarke moaned loudly as she felt his teeth around her nipple tugging on it ever so good.

"Soon my Slut, I will very _soon_. We're gonna have to get you pregnant first, till then you have to have patience. You know what I want? I want to get you pregnant, and once you have the baby, I'm gonna fill your womb with my seed again and again, over and over. You are _mine_! Do you want that baby?" He rids her of her soaked panties, her tiny clit is practically pulsing with need for him.

"Oh _fuck_! Yes, yes. Oh god yes please!" She shouted for him, consumed by her lust for him, desperate for a release. "Yes Daddy! I want your babies. Fill me and knock me up, give me all of your precious seed, please!" Clarke sounded very much like the desperate slut she felt like.

"Mmm, you're such a fucking good girl for Daddy. Such a good slut wanting her Daddy to fill her full, you are a _dirty, nasty, filthy little girl_!" His words have her gushing, and he hasn't even touched her yet! 

"But who am I to _deny_ such a sweet girl, I will give you my baby, as many as you desire. Is this what my Princess wants?" Bellamy asked, placing his hung cock against her inviting entrance, smearing both their juices together.

"Yes, oh fuck! Fuuuuck, I _need_ it, I need to cum so bad. I need _your_ cum Daddy. Put it in me! Please put your cock inside of me!!" Clarke was begging to the point where she had tears in her eyes, grinding shamelessly on his throbbing dick. 

"Fuck Clarke! You want me _inside_ of this hot tight cunt, huh? You want me to shoot my load inside of you _so fucking deep_ that you feel it impregnate you." Bellamy panted as he slowly pushed into her, filling her with his cock, just to pull out as she latched onto him.

"Please Daddy! Stop _teasing_ me, I need your big fucking cock inside of me _now_! Please, please put it back in." Her face is flushed, her hunger for him clearly displayed in her blue eyes.

"If you insist, baby." He says as he kisses each nipple once more. Clarke feels him slowly entering her hot box, stretching her like _no one_ has before. The first orgasm hits her hard as just his head is completely in her. "Fuck I can't get over how _tight_ you are! So tight and wet for me baby. You feel amazing around my cock. I can only imagine what you will feel like when you're round and pregnant, I bet you'll feel even tighter. I never want to stop fucking you, can't stop now that I know how _good_ you feel!" Bellamy grunts with every little thrust, god he feels unbelievably good inside of her. 

He sank deeper inside of her, bottoming out till she could feel his balls pushing against her puckered asshole. No one has _ever_ filled her like the way Bellamy does, he strokes her clit with his thumb as he continues this sinful rhythm. She nears an orgasm as he pulls out of her, Clarke whines in frustration. 

Bellamy quickly pushes his way back into her sloppy cunt, making her cum on the dime. "Ahh, oh fuuuuck!" She screams in pleasure.

"That's a good girl, cum for Daddy." He says between each deep thrust, her walls compressing around his buried shaft. "I see we still need to give your tiny little cunt time to adjust to Daddy's monster cock, huh?"

He bends down, kissing her neck, the feel of his soft lips, aggressively marking her skin, causing her to visibly tremble under his strong body. Her whole body was singing, every one of her senses seemed connected to her needy pussy. And wherever Bellamy's roaming fingers touched sent a _new shock_ of arousal to her core.

Clarke could feel another orgasm building inside of her. Her moans grow louder as Bellamy plows in and out of her pussy. He wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes further inside of her. She cries out as she feels him hit her cervix repeatedly, his fat balls hitting her ass.

"I don't think you can get enough of my cock, Princess." He whispers into her ear, spanking her ass cheek, causing her to shriek. "You're fucking cunt is so wet and willing for my cock. Your nipples are hard and raw, just like what they will be like when you have my baby. I can't wait till your already amazing tits grow bigger, so full of milk, and yes I fully intend to drink from you as well." 

Suddenly, Bellamy flipped them over, amazingly with his cock still buried deep inside of her hole. He was on his back, and she was on top of him, his hands gripping her hips as he forced her down his cock. She rode his cock, bouncing up and down, as he forced her tempo to pick up. Clarke was in _love_ with his cock! She loved the sounds coming from Bellamy's mouth as she rode him. He grabs at her breast and nipples, pinching and twisting _almost_ painfully as he and her meet with each thrust. She grabbed at his shoulders, using them as leverage as he thrust in one more time, so fucking deep that she cries out.

"You feel that my little Slut? My cock in your womb, right now I'm touching where our baby will grow. Do you want me to cum inside of you? Fill your fertile womb with my potent seed?" He says between pants, it felt as if his cock grew impossibly harder inside of her. 

"Fuck yes!" She gasped. "I need you to fuck me! Please Daddy, please!" Clarke begged, the tears from earlier return as she begs him to take all of her. Bellamy leans forward, kissing her as _only a soulmate_ could, she knew that without a doubt. His teeth pulling at her bottom lip again, he knows this drives her crazy. He squeezes her nipples even harder with each growing thrust.

"I want to cum inside of your womb, I want to coat your walls with my seed. Fuck Clarke I can't wait till we can really do this, baby I am so lost for you it's pathetic." He tells her, as his thrust grew more rapid.

"Yes, oh Daddy! I need your baby in me, I want to be pregnant from only you. Fuck Daddy I _can't wait_ for you to breed me for real! I need to have your seed, I need your baby! Ahh, Daddy, breed me you fucking bastard!" At this point Clarke didn't care what she said as long as Bellamy came inside of her, fuck if only they didn't have to wait any longer.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ Clarke! You have such a filthy mouth baby. I can't believe I get to call you _mine_ for as long as you'll have me." His fingers leave her red raw nipples, one arm wraps around her and the other he uses his hand to rub her clit hard. Her body trembles, pussy contracting, orgasm building closer. 

"You're _close_ aren't you baby? I can feel it. Your womb wants my baby just as much as I do. Milk my cock for me Princess, I'm so close, cum for me and pull my seed from inside of my balls. Baby, I want you to be my pregnant cum dumpster!"

His words sent her over the edge. Her hips bucked and her pussy walls constricted around his rod. The hand rubbing her clit grew harder and faster, making her orgasm hit that much stronger. Somehow his cock grew inside of her, she felt like he was getting wider inside of her. Bellamy became stiff under her, she felt his cock gush and his load exploded deep into her fiery hole. The force of his warm cum spraying inside of her unleashed _another_ powerful orgasm, it was as if it caused his sperm to go further into her womb.

Bellamy's orgasm continued to spurt into her for what felt _like hours,_ she was so full that it looked like she was already pregnant, but it was all cum from Daddy's glorious cock! His cock was plugging her cervix as if to keep all of his cum inside her womb. Clarke collapsed on top of him and they stayed like that for a while, both panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, with Bellamy occasionally stroking her _overstimulated_ clit, which caused one last orgasm. 

After a while, he eased us down the bed so that both could lie down. "I love you Bellamy, that was amazing!" 

"You could say that _again_. There are no words to describe what you do to me Clarke Griffin. I love you." He kisses the top of her forehead. "It's late, let's go to bed, we can figure out what to do tomorrow." Bellamy tells her as she cuddles into him. 

"Ok, good night Bell, I love you."  
Clarke says as she kisses his chin.

It most definitely has been a good night. 

"Good night Princess, I love you." He flickers the lights off, welcoming the darkness that surrounds him before closing his eyes. Both of them oblivious to the vibration of Clarke's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!❤️ If y'all have any suggestions on what you'd like to see next let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the late night caller is.. and some flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't thank you guys for the continued support with this story! I never did expect to get the response that I've had, it makes my heart sparkle. You guys are awesome😘🤘🏼
> 
> This chapter took longer to write than I expected, the coding for some reason wasn't working for me so it looks very mushed together, and if you see ** it's to insinuate the beginning and end of a flashback. Other than that I'm finally pleased with what I have, so enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter warning: Mentions of verbal abuse and abandonment

Bellamy is the first to wake up in the morning, glancing at the clock he sees that it's already 8:30 am, he looks down at the sleeping _goddess_ next to him in awe. It's been a few days now but he couldn't believe how much his life has changed, and for the better. He truly believes that he has found his soulmate, his other half in Clarke. And he had an unbelievable time trying to wrap his mind around how lucky he truly is, that his Princess was now _his_ Princess. 

Clarke looked gorgeous, her messy blonde hair framed her face, lips slightly open, and her flawless body covered in just his shirt and a tiny thong under the sheets, as her dainty foot sticks out from the opposite end. 

"You're absolutely stunning Clarke Griffin." Bellamy whispered into the quiet space. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead before removing himself from bed for a shower.

Clarke felt Bellamy's lips on her forehead and the bed shift as soon as he left, it was cold without him. She stretched out looking for her phone, as if it was the morning paper.

3 unread messages

_Raven: Ahh OMG BITCH! I need FULL details!! Let's get lunch on Thursday and you can dish!!! I'll be back from Mexico on Wednesday!! Wick says 👋 love you bae😘😘😘_

_Emori: John told me about you and Bellamy, I can't believe the world is that small! I'm so happy for you baby girl😍😍😍 Btw tell your man that the next 💅 is his treat!!✌️_

_Mom: Clarke call me back it's urgent_

4 missed calls  
Mom 11pm 6am 7am  
Ark University 7:15am

2 voicemails

Abby can wait, Clarke decides as she opens the voicemail from AU first.

_Good morning Miss Griffin, this is Becca Franko calling from the Student Advisory at Ark University. I'm calling to let you know that you've been accepted into the Education and Art Programs, we are looking forward to seeing you grow in this new and exciting field. We have also changed your information, to accompany your recent move and your other new requests. Here at Ark University we strive to go above and beyond to ensure the success of our students. I am thrilled to say that we received your tuition for the next semester right before the deadline. On Monday when you return to campus make sure you come to my office at 7am before getting your books from the campus store, which have also been paid for, you just need to pick them up. I would like to discuss your new schedule and address any other concerns you may have due to your major switch. Thank you for choosing Ark University and I look forward to seeing you. Have a great Spring Break._

As the rmessage ended, Clarke couldn't help contain her squeals, as she kicked her legs up into the air and threw her arms up, pure happiness filled her. She couldn't believe what just happened! In fact, for the first time in a long time she was excited for the new semester.

Now for mom's message, it's not very long, just a few seconds. 

_Clarke I need you to call me. Bye._

With a sigh, she thinks it's now or never, she dreads the call the longer the phone rings.

"Clarke." Abby said as she finally picked up.

"Morning mom, I got your messages." She said trying to be civil, it's way too early and she hasn't even gotten her coffee yet. Maybe after this her and Bellamy could go get coffee.

"So it seems that way, thank you for taking time out of your busy life to call me." Abby's voice was dripping in sarcasm, Clarke found herself fisting the silky sheets. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet and already her mother is frustrating her.

"Sorry, I've been busy, like you just pointed out. Actually I moved out of my apartment, staying with an old friend. You won't beli-"

Abby cuts her off, "Are you _stupid_ Clarke?! Moving in with friends that's a distraction, you don't need. And while we're on the topic of distractions, I called AU this morning to let them know that you'd be transferring out to go to med school once I get you back on track and do you know what they told me? I _no longer_ have access to your student information and that your next semester is already paid for. And that's not all, not only did they not tell me who paid for tuition but they told me it was for _ART and TEACHING_! We talked about this! That is not the type of path you should be taking."

"Mom I already told you that I dropped out of the med program. And no you don't need to pay for it, I have a donor who is very invested in _my_ passion." Clarke says, still riding the high of being accepted.

"I don't know how you managed to find someone to support that, art is a _hobby_ not a life. As for teaching, there are good teachers but that still isn't the life _I want_ for you." Abby continued her assault, "I can't believe that you're seriously throwing your life away like this, everything we worked hard for. Do you know how hard I worked to make sure you'd be able to have an easy ride in college, _we_ agreed you'd be a doctor, that it was the best course of action. I didn't say anything, dispute my better judgement, when you told me you wanted to be in peds instead of a surgeon but now I can't stand back. You are making a mistake Clarke! Yes you have your inheritance to live off of but that's not enough _you need me_."

"No mom _I_ don't! You know why? Because there's someone who _actually cares_ about me and wants to help me, not because they feel obligated to but because they want to. I will make it work!" She said with all the confidence she could muster. She didn't need to do what her mom told her. 

"I'm sorry you don't see things my way, I refuse to watch you throw your life down the drain. You will _regret_ this Clarke! You won't get anything from me, and when things go south, which I know they will. I don't want to hear from you, I won't even say I told you so. We're _done_ here." Abby said, her voice spitting venom at her only daughter.

"That's fine with me, I'll make it, I know I will. And when I _succeed_ , it's going to be _you_ who has the _regrets not me!you_ turned out like this, your _father_ would be so _disappointed in you!"_ Abby cried out, going for the kill switch spouting out more venom, if that was even possible, before hanging up. 

Clarke was speechless, she couldn't believe her mother just said _that_ to her. Slowly her vision blurred, filling with tears, her whole body was shaking with loud sobs. How could her own mother say something so, so hurtful to her? 

Her dad was her bestest friend and _biggest supporter,_ he was the one that gifted her with her first paint set and easels, first sketchbook and box of charcoal, and drove her to art classes. He was the one that would _proudly display_ her art in his office and _brag_ to anyone who stepped through those doors. She knows her mom is wrong, but the fact that her mom said that was just a _monstrous_ move.

This was how Bellamy found her, dressed in basketball shorts and a simple t shirt, he looked at her and _panicked_ , this wasn't how he left her earlier. 

"Clarke?! What's wrong baby?" He practically ran to her side as he took in the sight of her, puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, knees tucked under her chin as she held herself, Bellamy could see her physically shaking as she cried. His heart was _crumbling_ as he listened to her. He has _never_ seen her this emotionally torn apart. 

"Princess, please talk to me." Bellamy begged her, this was new to him and it scared him. How do you fix this?

"My mom called." She said between sobs, throwing herself into his lap, burying her head into his chest, trying to calm her cries. 

"Did something happen to Abby?" He asked. She shook her head against him. 

"Ok did she say something?" She nodded her head. 

"Did she say something to hurt your feelings?" Again Clarke nodded. 

Bellamy sighed, he _really didn't_ want to do this or even _know_ if it would help, but he needed to figure out what's wrong so that he can fix whatever this is. "Princess, tell me right now what is wrong so that I may fix the problem." He said in what could only be described as his Dom voice.

Clarke _froze,_ he felt how her body stilled from hearing his voice and could see the shivers down her spine and arms. She tried opening her mouth to talk but no words came out. Usually she would be heavily aroused with his strong voice _but_ at this moment it shook her in a different way.

"Well?" Bellamy said as he turned her to face him, his hands holding down her shoulders firmly. Instead of words, he got more tears, if he thought her crying earlier was bad, this was worse. Clarke's crying was so hard now that she started to hiccup every few breaths. What did _he_ do?

"Clarke? I'm sorry baby! I _didn't mean_ to scare you." He tried comforting her, speaking in a soft tone as he rubbed her back. Bellamy didn't think she would break down more, he was hoping that bringing out his dominance would help soothe her so she would open up to him. 

She slid off of his lap, curling her body around the pillow as her cries got even more unsettling. If Bellamy thought he was panicking earlier, it was nothing compared to right now, was 29 too young to have a heart attack. He reached out to touch her, needing to soothe her, but she _jerked away_ from _his_ hand and began fiercely shaking her head. She _won't_ let him touch her now! He quickly finds his phone, he needs help.

_Group message: Roan, Murphy, +1_

_Bellamy: I need help… Clarke is freaking out and idk what to do_

_Roan: What happened?_

_Murphy: Wtf did you do!  
Murphy: 😡😡😡  
Murphy: Dammit Blake!_

_Bellamy: I didn't do anything! Went to take a shower and when I came back she was already crying. I asked what was wrong and she didn't say much just head nods and shakes to questions. Then I used my Dom voice and she broke down even more! I apologized! She won't even let me touch her right now. What do I do? Help me?_

_Murphy: What answers did you get?_

_Roan: Dumbass you can't force her into talking about her feeling like that!! 👊🏼 All you did was scare her. Dude speaking from experience here_

_Bellamy: Abby called and hurt her feelings somehow..  
Bellamy: How was I supposed to know that, I thought it would be comforting, like a flip would switch_

_Roan: Dammit we'll be there in 15 minutes  
Roan: oh you definitely flipped a switch just not the one you think _

_Murphy: Try not to fuck up anymore till then_

_Bellamy: You're together already?_

_Roan: We were doing club business before you sent out SOS_

_Bellamy: Sorry you guys stay and work  
Bellamy: I'll figure something out_

_Murphy: Screw you asshole!! Be there soon. Make sure she's dressed decently and bring her into the living room  
Murphy: Ain't no way in hell I'm setting foot in your freaky bedroom_

He signed in defeat, he goes to the closet and pulls out some sleep shorts and a shirt with a built in bra. "Clarke, will you please put these on, Murphy and Roan are coming over. I'm sorry for further upsetting you Princess, I _didn't_ mean to." 

She slowly got up and took the clothes from him, "I _know_ you didn't Daddy. I love you." Her voice was barely even a whisper, strained from her breakdown, she kissed his cheek. 

He gave her a small smile, feeling a little better that she at least acknowledged him. "I love you so much more. I'll be out in the living room. The guys will be here soon." Giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Ok." She says, stumbling a little as she gets off the bed, walking over to the bathroom.

Bellamy wonders around, opening windows, making coffee, scarfing down a bowl of cereal. Any form of distraction he could find, really.

_Boom, boom_

Must be Murphy, he _never rings_ the bell, prefers to pound the shit out of his door. He sighs, combing his fingers through his hair, _nervousness_ takes over him. 

He opens the door, the two men have _scowls_ on their faces, both holding bags of things and a take out drink tray. "What's _this?_ I have food here you know."

"I got ice cream in like 4 different flavors, didn't know what she felt like. Also Nutella and pretzel sticks. Roro's got tea packets, again in multiple flavors and meds for the _guaranteed_ sore throat and headache Angel is probably sporting. Which we _doubt_ any of this you have." Murphy said, still sounding pissed at _him_ , which he wasn't going to take.

"Don't be mad at me! It wasn't like _I was the one_ who hurt her, I just tried to make her feel better." Bellamy said, defending himself. 

"We get that. It's just you tried _forcing_ her, using your _dominance_ in a way that you shouldn't have. I know this and you will too, even Murphy does. Your tone _scared_ her, you can't be like that when she's feeling broken, it only makes her slide _deeper down_ her emotional spiral. I did that once and I regretted it at that exact moment. Clarke explained to me that Abby was _verbally abusive_ to her after her father passed away and that is why she has a hard time talking about negative emotions and processing her thoughts, along with most controversy. So know when she feels forced or talked down upon she _shuts down_. It's her way of coping, she shuts down and cries." Roan explained to him as he mixed what looked like black cherry tea into the cup of steaming hot water. 

Bellamy felt like _shit._ He didn't know this, how did he not know this. Clarke _never_ said anything and neither has anyone else. As if they could see it in his eyes, one of them spoke. 

"Why didn't I know this?" Bellamy asked no one really, more like thinking out loud.

"She doesn't like to show that she's broken, I doubt that's changed much from when she was younger."

He had a little smile, "Yeah, you're right, she was down right stubborn about not letting people see her pain. I can count how many times on both hands. I wasn't there to see the breakdown when her dad got into the accident, O was and she had a hard time with Clarke as well." 

"It gets easier with time, let her open up to you. I didn't know and Murphy was there to help me out, _we're here for you_ too." Roan says, clapping a hand to his shoulders.

"You both are lucky, I had to figure this all out on _my own._ Then again, she got white girl wasted and just blurred everything out one night, but god the day after was _fucking horrid!_ " Murphy said, recalling the memory. 

Before he could say anything Clarke's croaky voice rang through the room, sounding slightly better. "Daddy, do you have any medicine, my throat is hoarse and my head is pounding?" 

He saw Murphy shutter, and Roan snicker at the word _Daddy._

Stepping into the room she sees the three men, one of which is holding hot black cherry tea and her coveted pills. "Thank you! You're _my_ favorite right now!" She said, giving Roan multiple kisses on the cheek. 

"Hey! Foul" Murphy shouted at her.

"Hi John" She greets Murphy with a kiss as well. 

"Sorry but he was holding my tea and pain killers." Clarke pouted, blinking her eyes dramatically.

"But I brought ice cream, 4 flavors!" This time Murphy pouted.

This was the Clarke he remembers, broken one minute and the next she has herself rained in. Bellamy could tell that she tried to clean herself up, but he could still the puffiness of her eyes and the flush on her cheeks. 

"Hey Princess feeling better?" He leans over to give her his own set of kisses.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bell, I _didn't mean_ to react that way. It's just my mom said something that I know are not true but they still hurt, non the less." Her voice was stronger this time but still not right. 

"I wish I _knew_ what these two knew. But I can understand why you _never_ mentioned it, that's not an easy thing to talk about." He tries again to be comforting, he needs her to be able to feel safe with him. 

"Thank you and I will talk to you about it _soon_ I promise. Just not yet. I'm not ready." She promises him, with _sincerity_ shining through her beautiful blue eyes, she trusts him.

"What happened this morning babe?" Murphy asked with a softness in his voice that Bellamy has never heard him use before. 

Roan followed in, "It's ok Angel, remember this is a _safe space_ and _no one_ will judge you." Again even Roan spoke with a gentleness he has never heard him use, and this is a man he's known for years.

Bellamy was sure to take note of how they speak to Clarke and the items they've brought over with them. His two friends have been _a part of her life_ when _he wasn't_ and if there was ever a time to look for advice it was now. 

He felt her eyes on him, Clarke looked as if she was looking for his attention so he slightly nods his head. 

Clarke took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself for the multiple breakdowns she was already anticipating. It will be okay she tells herself, she has three men that _love her and want to help._

"After you left the bed I woke up almost instantly. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had 3 unread messages, 4 missed calls and 2 voicemails. I looked at my text, 1 from Raven who's in Mexico for break and wants to catch up when she's back, so that's a heads up for you. Her and I are getting lunch on Thursday. She's excited that I found you. Next one's from Emori, telling me John shared about us getting together, and the next mani/pedi is on your dollar." 

Murphy laughed, "Yes! Another guy to have his wallet _tortured_ by you two demons."

"I will gladly pay for you to have a girls day, Princess." Bellamy said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. 

Murphy gagged, mumbling something about him being a kiss ass.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at Murphy, which caused everyone to laugh. She continued, "The last one was from mom telling me to call her. Which I did after checking my voicemail. I had 3 missed calls from her and one from AU. They gave me _good news,_ I got accepted into the program I wanted for one, which is awesome! They let me know that all my information was updated as wanted and that they received Bellamy's check. And they just wanna meet with me Monday morning to go over my new classes and such. I squealed so loud that I was _really surprised_ you didn't come racing out of the bathroom." 

"That's awesome!"

"Way to go baby!"

"I knew you would get in!"

She smiled fondly at each of them, feeling so _grateful for their support._ Next she took another deep breath knowing this was going to be difficult here on out, sipping at her tea. Clarke glaces up looking for encouragement, which she got from all of them, again warmth fills her. 

"Mom's message was next, of course telling me to call her which I did. Right off the bat she was _extremely hostile_ as I apologized for not picking up her calls. I stared out by telling her I moved out of my apartment and that I was with an old friend. I was going to tell her it was _Bellamy_ but she cut me off." 

Murphy snorted, "Of course she did."

"She called me _stupid,_ saying friends were a distraction and not good for me. Then she informed me that she called AU to figure out what courses needed to be done before transferring to Med school, but they had to _remind_ her I dropped out of Med. After that she told me that the school is _no longer_ giving her access to my student information, which is fine with me. It was one of the changes I insisted on, probably should have done that sooner. They also _wouldn't_ give info on who paid tuition but did tell her it was for art and teaching. Which caused her to _belittle my_ choice." Her hands formed into fist on her lap, Bellamy took both into his larger hands, smoothing them out so he could hold onto them, he was rewarded with a cute smile. 

She continued, "I went on to remind her that I already dropped med, and applied for different classes. Telling her that I have a donor who was _invested in me pursuing my passions._ Thank you again, for believing in me Bell."

"Of course, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, you're _my girl."_ Bellamy said as he kissed the backside of her hands. Murphy and Roan make gagging noises. "Real mature guys."

Clarke giggled, again grateful for the men in her life. She sighed once more, her voice began to crack. "This is when her _verbal attack_ really starts. Once again brings up the doubt of someone paying for school, thinking I must have manipulated whoever that is. Mom tells me that I'm throwing _my life_ away and that she worked hard so that I would have it easy cause _'we'_ agreed being a doctor was best. Then she puts in her sense about how I preferred to be a pediatric doctor instead of a surgeon, cause to her that was just as wrong. Again saying I'm making a mistake and that my inheritance isn't enough that I need her as well." 

She opens the bag of pretzel sticks, Murphy opens the Nutella and Clarke dips it in. The silence is deafening, only the sounds of pretzel munching fill the room. "I told her that I _didn't need_ her like she thinks. That I have someone who cares for me and wants to help me, not out of duty but because _they want_ to. And that _she_ will be the one with _regret not me."_ She squeezes Bellamy's hand as tears drip from her stormy eyes. 

"You _can_ do this Angel." Roan said, assuring her that things will be ok.

Clarke continues as she looks at him with acceptance in her eyes, "she tells me that she's sorry and _refuses to watch me 'throw my life down the drain'._ Saying that she doesn't want anything to do with me, and that if _I fail she doesn't want to hear it._ She said... she said _we're done._ And her voice, it was pure venom, like I wasn't her daughter, her own blood! I was mostly fine, I mean, I was upset but I could survive. What she said last was what caused me to _freak out._ " 

Clarke was now full out crying, the guys were still and quiet, they knew that whatever was coming next, was what undid her. And judging by her emotional state it was a big one, "She told me that _my dad would be disappointed in me!_ " 

It was as if the room was suddenly below zero, no one dared to move a muscle. All you could hear was Clarke, sobbing and sniffling. "I _know_ it's _not_ true. But I just _couldn't believe_ she would say that. My dad was _amazing, _he gave me art supplies and drove me to my lessons. And he was _always so proud_ of my work, kept it in his office and _bragged_ to everyone. I _know_ she's _wrong_ , but she's _my mom and she said that!_ " __

"Shit baby that sucks." Roan said as he stole her from Bellamy, giving her a tight squeeze. 

"Thanks Ro." She sniffled, "She makes Nia look like a _fucking kitten_ , right now." 

Roan chuckled, "Fucking Abby makes my mom look like _a damn saint,_ and it's _no secret_ how she feels about my job."

Murphy stole Clarke from him, giving her his own tight hug, "At least you both _can_ bitch about your mom's mines gonna _rot_ in rehab. But my dad is _fucking aweome._

"Your dad is great John." She tells him as she wraps around him.

"Yeah. The fucker makes sure to ask about _you every time_ he calls, saying he's gonna take _you_ out on a _date when_ he's back in town. So next week be ready." 

She giggles again, "I can't wait, I love when Alex is in town. He's staying with you too, right?" Murphy nodded his head.

Clarke looks over to Bellamy, "Bell?"

His eyes flash between anger, rage and then love. "I _can't believe_ Abby is that much of a bitch. I'm so sorry Clarke that you had to deal with her, if I were in the room with you I would have told her off myself. She _couldn't be anymore wrong_. The Jake I know would have _supported you and fought against_ Abby to make sure that whatever you did in college is what you wanted. There _wasn't a prouder_ dad in all of Sanctum, you were _his world_ Clarke. I _know without a doubt_ that _you_ are _not disappointing him_ , you know why? Your art made _him proud_ , I know this because _he told me_ so. He once told me that he would sneak into your room and peak at all your sketches while you slept, just because you didn't like to show the unfinished ones. Or he would pull ones from the waste bin so you'd give them a second shot. He would be _so damn proud of you Princess_." Bellamy finished saying, just as she jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Bellamy. He would be _proud of you too_." She whispered that last part into his ear, causing him to hold onto even tighter than before. 

"Thank you Princess." 

"Well that ain't fair only Bellamy can say that cause he's met your dad. But you've _met mine_ and he has the _hots for you._ " Murphy whined, she giggled.

"Speaking of which, we're gonna have to talk about your date with Mr. Murphy next week. Gotta set some _ground rules_ , can't have him stealing my woman, now can I?" Bellamy said, making Clarke giggle some more. 

Bellamy loved hearing her giggle, it was one of the most _heartwarming_ sounds he's heard in his life. But then again, he has _always_ thought that about her giggles even when she was an annoying 5 year old and he was a moody 14 year old boy. 

"You feeling better?" Roan asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks guys." She said to each one of them.

"Great now how about some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream?" Murphy called as he went to fetch the cold treat. 

"Um, yes please!" She said as she dug out a huge spoonful, moaning at the chocolatey goodness. 

"Did you know I had to get _your dad's approval_ to call _you Princess_?" Bellamy asked randomly. 

With a spoon in her mouth she shakes her head, "No I didn't." 

"Well I did, and after our talk he gave me my first ever real gifts." Bellamy said, he smiled as he fondly thought of the memory he shared with the late Griffin. 

"Uhh story time, story time!" Murphy chanted, everyone laughed at him. 

"Quiet down Spongebob!" Roan hollered out, Murphy shot a smile at him. 

"Please, please!" Clarke begged him. 

**** _16 years ago: 5 year old Clarke and O 14 year old Bellamy_

__

It's been a few months since the two girls had become friends, and they were really good friends. He's never seen his sister take to anyone the way she has with Clarke, he could already tell that the friendship they share would be special. But as special as the connect between the two girls were, Bellamy felt something as well. 

__

He didn't know how to explain it, other than a growing flame. She challenged him even as this spritely kid and it fueled him. It fueled him to be better and push himself, he liked the way her eyes sparkled when she cheers him on. And he could see the look she gives him when he does the same for her. Bellamy knew that Clarke Griffin was going to change his life.

__

Clarke had spent countless times at their house and O had spent some time at hers as well. Today was the first time Bellamy was going with his mom to get Octavia from the Griffin mansion. He was in awe of the size of the place, and the inside was nice, it kind of reminded him of a museum but he can see the live in touches that made it a home. The butler brought them outside, he saw Jake and Abby sitting at a table talking, his sister and Clarke running around the backyard jungle gym. 

__

"Bellamy!" Both girls shouted as they spotted him, racing towards him, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. 

__

The three adults talked and laughed. "Hey O. Hey Princess." He gives both girls a hug, from his side he saw Jake Griffin's head shoot up at him. 

__

"Don't call me Princess!" Clarke whined. 

__

"I call them as I see them. How was school today?" That being said he had both little girls speaking at once, he found it endearing. 

__

But his focus was on Jake who was now asking his mom something. 

__

"Bellamy come here for a second!" His mom called for him. 

__

"Coming mom!" He jogged his way over with the girls trailing him. "What's up?" 

__

"Will you help Jake with something please?" His mom asked him in the tone that usually said she was hiding something. 

__

Without much more thought he nodded his head and followed Jake onto the house. He could barely hear the girls asking the moms where he's gone. Bellamy tailed Jake as they headed down a long hall, he looked at the pictures on display many of them were of Clarke. They got to a closed door, which he assumed was his office. 

__

As he stepped in behind Jake, "Bellamy, sit in my chair." He does as told, liking the way the leather feels under his finger tips, looking over he sees Mr. Griffin, this successful engineer sitting before him. It was at that moment Bellamy promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to be on this side of the table someday, he was going to do something worth a damn. 

__

"What are you trying to do Mr. Griffin?" Honestly he felt kind of intimidated and he didn't intimidate easily. 

__

"Call me Jake, Bellamy." 

__

He nodded, his head. " Ok Jake what is it you want?" 

__

"Straight to the point, I like that. Look to the corner of my desk, what do you see?" 

__

He sees a picture frame of a toddler Clarke. She was dressed in a purple princess dress with a tiara on her head and a stuffed bear who was also wearing a tiny crown. She looked cute even as a tiny tot. 

__

"Clarke dressed as a princess." He said with a light chuckle. 

__

"That's right. Since the day she was born, Clarke has been my Princess from the day she was born, everything I have ever done was so that she could have the type of life I dreamed for her. And you know what? My dream is that someday someone will take my princess and treat her like the queen she will grow up to be." 

__

"I get that Sir, but what does this have to do with me?" Bellamy asked, confusion clear on his face. 

__

"I heard you call Clarke princess, and well it didn't sit right with me. So I'm gonna ask you something Bellamy Blake, do you care for my daughter? Will you protect her and her heart? Will you love her and keep her safe? Will you grow and challenge her? Is all of that worth it for my Princess to become your Princess?" Jake asked him seriously, and at that moment Bellamy was shocked. 

__

The man before him was basically asking if he'd treat his daughter right, not just now but for as long as he knows her, and truth be told he already knew his answer. "Yes, she will be safe with me. Yes to every question you just asked." Bellamy said without a doubt. With just the little while he's known Clarke he can already tell that the little girl will mean a great deal to him, he doesn't know how. He just feels it. 

__

Jake stares at him for what feels like forever, looking into his eyes as if he was searching his soul for any falsehood. Not soon enough he sticks his hand out. 

__

"Well Mr. Blake it looks like we have come to an agreement. My Princess is now your Princess." He said it as if he was congratulating him, the two shook hands. 

__

"Our Princess, Jake." Bellamy said, correcting the older man. 

__

"Yes. Our Princess." He said. 

__

"I hope you don't mind Bellamy but I got some stuff for you, your mom mentioned that she couldn't afford much being a single mom and having to get your sister things, and pay to fix the car. So I volunteered my help." Jake points to the new black backpack leaning against the foot of the desk. "Go ahead, open it, it's all yours now including the bag." He jokes around. 

__

Bellamy was hesitant, he has never been given anything just because, his whole life he's gotten things from fighting and clawing his way through. He wanted to feel offended, but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. 

__

Jake must have noticed his reaction, "Bellamy it's ok to be given things once in a while, just because you didn't have to fight for it, doesn't make you any less of a man. I'll give you a piece of advice, even the strongest of men need back up once in a while. Let me be your back up, son." 

__

Again he looked at the older male in shock, Bellamy has never had a stable male role model in his life, ever. His dad ran out on them when he was 3 years old and O's dad didn't even stick around to see his own kid. 

__

Before he loses the nerve, he picks up the bag that was actually kind of heavy. On the top there were a pair of new sneakers and socks, that he desperately needed, his current ones are hole ridden. 

__

"I don't know a guy who doesn't need new socks every other month, and your mom mentioned you needed new shoes." 

__

"Thank you." Bellamy said sincerely 

__

Next were a series of books, a few history books, 1 on star constellations, and best of all Iliad and The Odyssey. Those were his favorite books, he's borrowed them from the library more times than he could count, and now he owns them. 

__

"Clarke mentioned that they were your favorites. I made sure to get them, you deserve it. 

__

His vision slightly blurred, he won't cry but he was touched that she remembered something so trivial about him. 

__

"I'll be sure to thank her." 

__

Running his fingers against the cover, he's never had a new book before, it was a new sensation. He noticed a paper sticking out of it and looked it over, it had Jake's contact info on it. 

__

"If you ever just need someone other than your mom to talk to, I'm here. Whatever, whenever, if you need me, I will be there Bellamy. It's important that every growing man should have a strong male figure in their life, let me be that for you, please." 

__

Bellamy couldn't believe what Jake Griffin was saying. He was already prepared to enter high school without a male guidance, but now he has someone. Could he really be the first adult male to stay in his life? Bellamy was willing to let him in. 

__

"I would like that very much. Thank you Jake for offering to stand with me. It means more than you could ever imagine." Bellamy told him truthfully. 

__

"You're welcome, son. There's one more thing in that bag." 

__

He pulls out a heavy black box, it looks like a mini safe, on the sides there are tiny pictures of card suits (spades, clubs, diamonds and hearts) 

__

"Um what?" Bellamy laughed, confused. 

__

"One day you'll need what's in there. Just not yet, not for at least a decade or so." He said with a grin. 

__

"Do I at least get the combination?" Bellamy asked. 

__

_"I'll give it to you just not today." Jake said with a chuckle._ ***** 

After sharing one of his fondest memories, he looked at his friends who were amazed. And he looked at his Princess, her eyes shined with tears, this time _happy tears._

"That was beautiful, I never knew that. Bellamy my dad _loved you like a son_ and he was so proud of who you grew up to be. I remember him saying that to your mom once." She shared with him. 

"Thanks Princess, it means a lot. I _doubt_ I would be the _man_ I am today _without your dad_ guiding me through those teen years and my early twenties." Bellamy shared. 

Roan chipped in, "So what was in the safe box?" 

"Yeah, do share Blake. Tell us." Murphy egged him on. 

"I actually don't know, _never_ opened it. Actually Jake never gave me the combination." Bellamy said as he raked through his hair nervously. 

"What?" All three voices mixed together. 

"Yeah, the combo died with Jake. But I _still_ have it. Be right back." He goes to his home office, moving the picture to reveal his huge in wall safe, takes out the smaller one and closes it behind him. 

"See!" He shows the group the mini black box. 

"You really don't know. That fucking sucks!" Roan cursed. 

Murphy, "Mhm, I mean you could probably get a locksmith to open it. 

Clarke didn't say anything when she looked at the tiny safe she just gasped. "I know what it is!" She shouted out. 

"How?" All three males said. 

"My dad told me, duh. But apparently it was 8 years after he gave that to you, in fact I _didn't even know you_ had it." 

***** _13 year old Clarke_

__

"Clarke, Princess, one day you're gonna come across a safe with these symbols on them and when you do you're gonna need this combination." Her dad told her as she sat in his office. 

__

"How do you know I'll ever come across this safe? I've never seen it before. What's inside of it?" Clarke asked. 

__

"You'll see it, I swear I gave it to someone who's very important to you. My hope is that you will always remain important to them. As for what's inside, it's simply the future. Everything has already been legally filed, just when it's opened you should have a lawyer with you to work out all of the legal mumbo jumbo. Please Clarke remember this is important. Remember who you are, My Princess Clarke." Jake stressed to his little girl, he knew he wasn't always going to be there and she needed her to be ok in life. 

__

_"I promise daddy." And she did._ ***** 

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then huh?" Murphy said all smug like. 

"Are you charging _me_ for your services?" Clarke fired back at him. 

He chuckled "For _you Angel_ , I'll do this pro bono. If _Bellamy_ asked I would have _made him pay_ for sure. But what do you say Blake, should we open it?" 

"Wanna find out what you've been holding onto all these years?" Roan asked, also curious. 

"Yeah let's do this. It's the last thing of Jake's that I have left. So Princess what's the combination?" Bellamy asked, after years of not knowing he'll _finally_ be able to _open_ the box. 

"It's 672, stands for _My Princess Clarke_ , 6-7-2." She giggled 

"Of course it does, why didn't I think of that." Bellamy shook his head, Jake's _Princess_ was _his entire world_ after all. He enters the 3 digit password, and hears it click open. As he opens it, everyone is still as if they weren't breathing. The first thing they see after opening the box is an envelope blocking the view of the inside treasures. 

The outside of the envelope simply read.. _OPEN ME FIRST._

Whatever was hidden in here must have been something rather _important._ Jake had _trusted_ a young teen Bellamy to keep it safe, even though he had only known the younger male for so _many months._ Jake also apparently _believed_ that _no matter where life took him_ that _he and Clarke would always be together_. It showed the _faith_ that Jake had in _him_ , the _trust_ he had in Bellamy to _keep his word_ , keep _their Princess_ safe. 

_That's _all he's ever wanted_ to do, _cherish and love his Princess.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment, a kudos or even a suggestion, honestly whatever is on your beautiful minds  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading of Jake's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who!!?? You guys are so AWESOME that I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the previous chapter 🥰
> 
> Now I have a challenge for ya'll, if you so choose to accept. In Jake's letter there are 3 different references  
> *A Marvel movie quote  
> *A partial book quote from Homecoming  
> *The significance of the Polis bank account number
> 
> The first one to get it will have have a small guest appearance in the next chapter and everyone after gets a shout out in the before of the next chapter.
> 
> Happy hunting my dears
> 
> BTW has anyone purchased a Cameo? If so share the deets, I'm super curious!!

The room was silent, safe open, envelope in hand, the rest of the safe mystery items contained in small boxes. There were so many questions between the pair. 

Why did Jake give this to Bellamy?

Why did Clarke have the combination?

Why did Jake never give it to Bellamy? 

What was in the boxes?

Did Abby know about the safe? 

Why did a lawyer need to be with them?

And more importantly, how does this change them as a couple? 

"Are you ready for this?" Roan asked, looking between Bellamy and Clarke. 

"We're here for you guys, well I'm mostly here for Angel. But I guess Bellamy too." Murphy said, sounding both heartfelt and sarcastic somehow.

She gave both guys a cute smile, she really did appreciate the two of them. "Bellamy, are you ok?" Clarke asked full of concern. 

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, finally after 16 years of holding onto this safe, it's finally open. I might get all my answers about why your dad gave this to me. What about you?" He counter asked her.

"I'm fine. He gave it to you not me. If it was meant for me he would if given it to me." She answered him. 

Bellamy looked at her, "But you had the combination which means he had something for you planned as well."

Her eyes widen, "I guess you're right. Together?" Clarke asked.

How is it that one word holds so much meaning, so much promise? They don't know how, but somehow it's always been this way. 

And like always, they would conquer together, side by side. 

"Together." Bellamy promised. 

With one more look at his friends and love, Bellamy opens the letter and reads out loud. 

_My dearest Bellamy and Clarke,_

_I don't know where in life you'll both be or how old you are, but I hope that this letter brings comfort to you both, in the way that it's brought me. By the time you open this I hope at least one of you is done with college and the other is old enough to drink at least. Or at the very least 18, yes Clarke baby I'm talking about you. But then again I did give this to a 14 year boy, who by now I know has found his path in life and more than likely is the successful man I envisioned, as he sat behind my desk years ago._

_How old am I now?_

_Am I even alive right now?_

_If I am, I'm pretty sure not a moment goes by that I haven't mentioned how proud of you both I am. Or how fulfilling either of you make my life._

_Bellamy, who by now is a successful businessman or a highly educated professor. And I bet taking care of the woman in his life, as royalty, per usual._

_Speaking of royalty, My Princess, I hope you are happy and loved. I bet by now you're studying at college, or working on being a famous artist, with her work all over the world in galleries. Maybe an art teacher, caring and giving like you do so wonderfully, even as a child._

_But if I am not, and I have left you both, then I am sorry. I am sorry that I didn't get to watch you both grow more into the amazing humans, that you are today._

_Clarke had already broken out into a soft cry, hearing some of Jake's thoughts was going to be her undoing._

_May I make a confession?_

_From the moment I met Bellamy and Octavia, I knew your life would be different Princess. The friendship you have with Octavia is special and unique. And do you know why? Not only did she save you from your loneliness but she brought a love to your life like no other.. a love that I know will blossom with age. You and Bellamy._

"He's right you know?" Clarke said with tears in her eyes, "You and O saved me."

Bellamy wiped the tears from her eyes, "You did the same for us, especially me Princess." 

_I know right now at this moment it doesn't seem like it because at the age of 14/5 you aren't thinking like that about each. But I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other, that you both will grow and evolve. The feelings of love, adoration and friendship will blossom into something truly unseen. And when you're in your 20's your relationship will be beautiful, built on years of friendship and personal growth._

_In the short time I've been able to witness the both of you together, I believe in my heart that you are each other's soulmate._

_Have either of you heard of the Red String of Fate? It's a East Asia, Chinese myth, I know it sounds weird coming from a scientist but hear me out. It's said that people who are destined to meet are tied together by an invisible red thread, legend says that the two people connected by the string will have an epic story, regardless of time, place and circumstances. The Red String will tangle, contract and stretch but it can NEVER break._

_To me, Bellamy and Clarke, this was written about you both._

"Damn old man Griffin hit the nail straight on the head with that one." Murphy shouted out.

"A twisted Cinderella story for His Princess." Roan exclaimed with a chuckle, causing Clarke to stick her tongue out at him. 

_Now that I have shared my first confession with you both I have another._

_Moving onward onto why I gave you this safe Bellamy, the inside contains a future for the both of you. Which I have placed in here to keep safe and away from Abby. As much as I love my wife I know that sometimes her own views can cloud her feelings and judgement. Abby can be a selfish person, this I know. It's something I've tried keeping away from you Clarke. I worry that if something were to happen to me unexpectedly my Princess would be the one to suffer the most, so along with her inheritance I have set aside other things, things that are safe within these little walls, guarded by her loyal knight._

_Bellamy, I have loved you as any father would have loved his son. I know that overtime you will grow to be my son in every way but blood. I'm sure that I've told you how proud you make me and how happy I am to have you with us. Thank you, son for taking care of My Princess, Our Princess. I am sure you've kept your word and have cherished, protected and kept her safe and most importantly loved her always. Whether it be you've been together all this time or have just connected, I know everything has been done with Clarke in the forefront of your thoughts. My wish for you is that, wherever you are now, I pray that you are happy and being the best you, and always push forward, reach for the stars. But remember Bellamy, that it's ok to break down, take a step back and trust those closest to you, lean on them for support. Not even Caesar could carry the world on his shoulders, he had a team, an army behind him. You have back up, use them. I love you son._

"Thank you Jake, for everything even in death you're still the wise father I needed. Clarke will always be safe with me. I love you too. You came into my life when I needed you the most, you guided me and taught me what it meant to be a good man, a loving husband and a tremendous father figure." Bellamy said, with his own tears glazing over his eyes. Clarke gives his hand a tight squeeze and a kiss to his cheek. 

"You know Bell, dad wasn't wrong, you have a team behind you. And I would never let you fall." Clarke said, and he could see Roan and Murphy nodding their heads in agreement. 

_Princess, the reason I gave you the combination, is simply because you are the key. You were my key to unconditional love and happiness, being your dad has been my favorite job. And just as you've been mine, I'm sure you'll be Bellamy's as well, only time can tell. As I have previously stated to Bellamy, there is a future here for the both of you. I don't trust your mother to give you all that you deserve, so this is me being selfish. This is me using your friendship with Bellamy to ensure that you My Princess may have everything that you deserve. My hopes are that I am still with you, but I know life is unpredictable._

"Wow, my dad knew my mom could be a total witch. I'm sorry Bellamy if you feel used." She apologized to him.

"Clarke, don't apologize, I'm fine with it. All your dad did was insure that you are taken cared of if something were to ever happen to him. In fact I'm grateful that he used me, you know why? When the day comes that I would have broken into this safe, and I hadn't found you yet, it would have given me even more of a motivation to hunt you down and confess everything to you. I love you Clarke." Bellamy said as he looked into her eyes, searching her soul for the love that's been there all those years. 

"Oh gag me, there's so much feelings in this room, I'm starting to think Jake wanted a lawyer here so that he could gag on your love. Pure torture." Murphy said as he pounds his hand on the coffee table, Bellamy was about to argue with him but could see that he wasn't totally serious. 

Roan cut in with his two cents "Jake's not done yet, I think he's just getting started, especially since we haven't even touched what's in the safe yet. For what it's worth, Clarke I think your dad loved you more than anything and just wanted you to know that he loves you. He's a man I would have loved to meet."

"Thanks Ro. I think my dad would have liked you too. " She said with a small smile.

_Clarke, My Princess. You have been by far my greatest creation. From the moment you came into this world screaming your little bald off, I knew that you became my universe. There are no words to describe the force of my love for you, kid. I wish you the best life possible. Your life, not the life your mom wants for you. Don't go into medicine for her, do something that will make you happy. Whatever you decide upon, know that I am incredibly proud of the woman you have become. I love you My Princess._

You could hear Clarke mumbling, "Thank you daddy, I love you too."

_You don't know how difficult it is to write this letter as if I was already gone, when I just saw you both moments ago. It's hard to picture a world where I wont be able to see my little girl grow up, graduate high school or college, get married to the man of her dreams, walk her down the aisle, and meet her children, my grandchildren._

Clarke broke into a loud sob "Damn it, dad, I was doing so good at not crying. You had to ruin it, I would give anything for you to be here. I need a moment." She said as she ran out to the balcony. 

"Will she be ok?" Bellamy asked the room, there was so much going on that he wasn't even sure he, himself was totally okay. 

Roan sighed, "She'll be ok. This is just overwhelming, especially with the morning that she already had."

"But she's strong, she's got this. Our girl ain't going nowhere" Murphy said, being the odd voice of encouragement. 

Moments later Clarke rejoined this, "I'm good now, let's continue." She told him.

"You sure? We can stop and continue later." Bellamy told her.

"No, I'm fine. I need this, just as much as you do. If not more, Bell." She told him, her voice ringing with confidence. Bellamy just nodded his head and started reading again.

_With that being said Bellamy, I give you my blessing to marry my Clarke. And if you aren't together, what the hell? You better get a move, before someone else snatches her up. There is no one else in the world that I would rather give my daughter to then you._

Bellamy stopped reading, he was stunned. Jake Griffin had given him permission to marry his daughter. He could have Clarke as a wife and it would be blessed by the man whose word means everything to him. 

The little sobs coming from Clarke disturbed his train of thought. "He gave us his blessing, even in death he still heard. Did you know that I told my dad I was going to marry you, when we were kids it was after the first time I spent the night at your house. Do you remember that?" She said with a tiny giggle.

He chuckled, "How could I forget, I was getting out of the bathroom when I could hear crying from O's room. And when I came into the room to see who was crying, you latched onto me so fast my head started spinning, I asked what was wrong and you told me that it was your first time sleeping away from home without your dad. I held you till you fell asleep. Hell I fell asleep too." 

"Yup that's right and when morning came, O asked what you were doing in her room cuddling with me. And you told her you were sleepwalking!" Everyone laughed at this, as Clarke shared her memory.

"Later that day when I got home, I remember sitting in my dad's lap and I told him 'One day I'm gonna marry Bellamy cause he cuddles me when I cry.' He laughed and said 'Well that's a good quality to have in a husband. If he cuddles my Princess when she's sad, he's a winner in my book.' I guess he took me seriously. Then again I said that I was going to marry you multiple times as a kid, even to Octavia!" She giggled. 

"One day soon, very soon, I will make you my wife." Bellamy promises her. 

"Well fuck, now I agree with Murphy there's too much mushy emotions in this room!" Roan complained, him too banging his head on the coffee table. 

"Shof op." Clarke threw back at him, Roan laughed. 

"Easy kitty cat, you know what it does to me when you speak Trigedasleng." He playfully flirted with her, sending her a wink. 

She giggled and blew him a kiss, Bellamy and Murphy rolled their eyes. "Settle down Casanova." Bellamy half heartedly scolded him before starting back up again.

_Now open the little box and start pulling things out. I hope you listened and have a lawyer present._

"Finally this is what I've been waiting for! Let's see the goods Jake Griffin!" Murphy said as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them quickly.

_Item number 1: In this velvet bag holds my grandparents' wedding bands, these were brought over from Ireland when they left for the new country. I want you both to have them, it's what they would have wanted. They grew up as friends and fell in love, married at 16. They were together till the very end, married for 75 years._

She reaches into the little red bag and opens up the jewelry box, to pull out two gold wedding bands. Clarke gasped, they were beautiful. Both bands had an intricate design of swirls, vines and flowers, the only difference was that the thinner band had little diamonds in the center of the flowers. On the inside of the bands there was an inscription 'To spending eons with you' 

"These are beautiful!" Clarke says, "Bell I don't care what engagement ring you pick out as long as we can have these as our wedding bands."

"I agree, we'll get them cleaned and fitted if-." Bellamy tries to say something but stops as he watches Clarke admire her great grandmother's ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." She says with a smile, she swiftly slides the other ring into Bellamy's ring finger. 

"Another perfect fit." She repeats.

"Wow." Bellamy mumbles as he adjusts to the weight on his finger. 

"It was like it was meant to be. Perfect size and the most perfect inscription." Clarke tells him, with this dreamy look in her eyes. Meanwhile her two friends make gagging noises, she rolls her eyes. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, pulling both his and Clarke's rings off. "I will have them cleaned and start looking for your engagement ring." 

_Item number 2: A contact card to a bank, this bank account 6900653808317 holds the Griffin fortune in an offshore account in the Cayman Islands, which is entirely Clarke's, it goes back generations from Ireland. Here I have enclosed a copy of the prenup between Abby and I, which we both signed, you will need this in order to get a hold of the fortune. I don't see her letting go of this easily even though she has never seen it, she knew it was out there._

The four of them were stunned by what Jake had just revealed. 

"I'd like to see Abby try to come after! Cause fuck, your dad was thorough with this prenup. In fact this is the best prenup I've ever seen, your dad thought of everything. Blake, we're gonna have to make a copy of this letter and the prenup so I can go over it later in depth. Just so you know once I start going over this the courts will have to be known and Abby will be notified." Murphy explained to the couple as Clarke was fiddling with her phone 

"Yeah that's fine, we can make copies, and take pictures of the safe and it's items." He told Murphy. 

"Clarke what are you doing?" Roan asked.

"Holy fuck! OMG!" Clarke shouted, she was bouncing in her seat.

"Bellamy!! Roan!! John!! Bellamy!!" Clarke was screaming now. 

"What?!" The three men asked. 

"There's 1 trillion dollars in here. Holy fuck!" Clarke proclaims. 

"What?!" The three of them repeated again, this time crowding around her.

"Damn Princess."

"Holy Fuck!"

"I think I might change my mind about this being pro bono."

"Wait why is there so much money? What the hell did your great grandparents do?" Roan asked, genuinely curious. 

"My grandpa once told me that his mom owned a pub back in Ireland." She shared with the guys, as if it were totally obvious on where fortune came from.

"Ok but you don't get that type of money from running a pub, look at Roan's club." Murphy implied. 

"Actually I don't think I've ever heard about what your great grandparents did other than that they traveled to America." Bellamy said, he too was curious. 

"Well… my great grandma ran the pub and my great grandpa was a head in the Irish mob, the pub was the legal front." Clarke said kind of shy like. 

"Your family is the Irish mob!" The three guys said in shock. 

"No. My grandpa said that his parents left Ireland and the mob, said that they didn't want their kids growing up in that life. So they left the business to his brother, I think. Then they headed this way and made a life in Washington. It's why my mom wanted to move here, she was hoping to live off the Griffin name. My grandpa was born here in Washington and so was my dad. My mom was from Sanctum, that was her family mansion." Clarke explained to them. 

"Wow that's cool. You got some interesting family history, which I'm gonna wanna talk about later." Bellamy pushed, not in a bad way, he was just curious about her, he never knew this about the Griffin's.

"That's fine, in some of the boxes I stored away there's a lot of family history stuff." She smiled at him, excited that she gets to share her family with him.

_Item number 3: This is the deed to the Griffin estate on the waterfront in Washington state. My grandparents bought the property for dirt cheap back in the day and my parents built the place up. Again this was written up in the prenup, you will need a lawyer with you. If anything has happened to me I know without a doubt your mom will be coming for this property. She always mentioned how we should move to Polis so that we could live there but I always wanted something smaller, simpler for us and her home in Sanctum was perfectly fine with me._

"Ha, I thought the mansion in Sanctum was huge the first time I was there." Bellamy laughed, remembering the mansion he once spent time in. 

"I see why dad hid this now, that house is a showstopper. Mom was always going on about wanting it. I have pictures of it, wait here!" She yelled over her shoulder already gone to fetch whatever. 

"Here it is!" She showed them two pictures of a 13 year old Clarke, one in front of a massive mansion and the other of her sitting at the end of a dock with said mansion behind her. 

"Holy shit! This place is on a multimillion dollar property!!" Murphy shouted as he googled the property online.

"Damn. Sweet crib Griffin. " Roan mumbled

"Mhm, I remember when we first moved out here, mom drove up to the house expecting that it would automatically go to her. When we drove up there were people outside cleaning, she demanded that we be given the house because she was the widowed wife. But they called the office dealing with the property and they told her unless she had the deed to the house from my dad, there was no way she was keeping the house, much less moving in. She hasn't been there since that day, mom was humiliated that they wouldn't do as she wanted. But over the years I drive by to reminisce and think about all the memories there. I even stop by to bring the caretakers food and drinks a couple times, mostly to thank them for taking care of my family legacy, I appreciate what they do so much." Clarke shared, she was truly feeling overwhelmed with emotions. 

Murphy grinned at her. "You amaze me Angel. I promise to do whatever it takes so that you can keep every gift your dad left for you. Abby ain't gonna touch any of it." He swore this, Murphy would do anything for his Angel. 

Bellamy began to read the last part of the letter.

_Item number 4: Another bank contact card, this time for Polis Bank account number 102100149155 safe box number 8975 which is in mine as well as Clarke's name. It holds money, cash, for a dream princess wedding, the Griffin/Blake (I hope) wedding I would have happily paid for, this is my last gift._

_I wish you both the best in life, continue to push forward and make me proud. I love you both more than all the stars in the galaxy and the next one over. Be good to each other, and never let a day go by where you don't hold each other or say I love you, you never know when the last day will be._

_All my love,  
Dad_

_P.S. Don't let your mother run you over Clarke, you're stronger than you think! I love you My Princess!_

By the end of this Clarke was in tears, Bellamy wasn't far behind and the other two were an ocean of unexplained emotions as well. 

"He left me, us, so much. And all without my mom knowing. Dad literally had everything planned that so that I'd be able to go on after him. Bell, we need to go to Sanctum soon. I want to visit my dad's grave." Clarke spoke quietly

"Of course Clarke, whenever you want. I'll make it work, there is so much your dad has done for me, for us. He made sure you'd have a way to support yourself and a family, Jake even gave us a home. But most importantly he gave us his blessing for a life together, rings and a wedding. You Clarke Griffin are my soulmate. Your dad saw it right away, and it's taken me sometime but now that I have you, there is no escaping." Bellamy promised her, she was it for him. 

"After all you heard your dad, we're tied together by date." Bellamy said this with a sly grin. 

Clarke giggled, "By an invisible red string."

"By fate." He corrected her.

There were no other words in the room. Bellamy took Murphy to his office, so they could get together the necessary paperwork he'd need. Meanwhile Clarke and Roan sat on the outside terrace. 

Roan looked over at Clarke, "How are you doing babe, feeling ok?" 

She hummed before speaking, "Yeah I think I'm better than ok. Just a couple days ago I was a wreck and now, I feel like my life is coming together again. I know I'll be ok, I have Bellamy, my friends, you and John and in a strange way I feel like I got my dad back." 

Clarke looked out at the clear skyline, "As always my dad knew exactly what to say when I needed it most. It's almost like he's here with me. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." She finished. 

"I'm happy for you Clarke. No one deserves happiness more than you do." He pulls her closer to him, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Clarke lays her head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Roan. I'm starting to believe that too." She told him honestly. 

And you know what? For the first time in a long time, Clarke truly let herself believe those words. 

She deserves her own happiness and she'll fight anyone who comes for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️ Feel free to leave a comment, a kudos and even make suggestions if you wanna see something happen next.
> 
> In case you need a reminder on what to look for in Jake's letter:  
> *A Marvel movie quote  
> *A partial book quote from Homecoming  
> *The significance of the Polis bank account number
> 
> The first person gets an appearance in the next chapter and all others get a shout out
> 
> You guys are seriously the highlight of my 2020. 💗💗💗


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut. Lunch with Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! How was your Thanksgiving? Mines was great, my toddler realized the joys of pumpkin pie, last year she wouldn't touch it at all. She also tried white chocolate covered pretzels with crushed peppermint candies and her eyes got so wide and she said WOW, it was adorable! 
> 
> I know this isn't a Thursday or a Friday. But I think I'm gonna change my update day to just about any day of the week, really. Just because I'm having such a hard time sticking to that with all these new changes going on in my life right now. 
> 
> As promised shout outs to  
> TheTurquoiseOilLady and TheHogwartsJedi for playing my game
> 
> And congratulations to Lilomargarita27 who got all 3 questions right!!

Clarke felt unbelievably light, after the reading of her dad’s letter she couldn't describe the floating feeling, other than floating. Jake had meant the world to her and even now he still meant everything to her. In fact this is the best she's felt in a very long time, she has her group of friends, the two most bestest guy friends, and the most amazing guy in her life.

Even if her mom has basically abandoned her, Clarke felt like it was more of Abby’s fault then her own. All she ever did was go for something that would make her happy, and now after reading her dad’s letter all of her previous doubts have gone away. She was currently in her studio, which Bellamy had been so wonderful to give her this space, currently she was painting flowers all over the front of the room door. This way whenever she passed by the door, Clarke could see the flowers and smile. 

It was Wednesday which means it was Bellamy's work from home day and his last day home with her. And tomorrow while he's at work, her and Raven will catch up, which she was very much looking forward to. They haven't seen each other since last week Wednesday, right before she and Wick left for Mexico. 

She began to think back on the letter her dad wrote for her and Bellamy. She couldn't believe that Jake would be so observant and realize her and Bellamy were soulmates at such a young age. In fact they even talked about getting a matching tattoo, _The Red String of Fate_ , on her pinky and his thumb. In a way it would be like honoring her dad as well. 

Now that she's thinking about her dad she pulls out her phone and remembers that Bellamy told her to set appointments for the bank and the property manager for the Griffin Estate.

She calls the property manager first, Mr. Scott Moore, she hopes this goes okay. Mr. Moore has been the manager since she was a child.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello, this is Scott Moore of the Seattle Property and Estate Office." A very professional voice rang through. 

"Hi Mr. Moore, it's Clarke Griffin." She says calmly.

"Oh Miss. Griffin! It's been a couple of weeks since I've heard from you, thank you by the way for the lovely donuts you sent for my office staff and the landscapers. You are always so thoughtful." He says, with much appreciation.

"Oh you are more than welcome Mr. Moore, how are you and your family?" Clarke decided small talk was a good starter. 

"I can't complain much. They are doing wonderful, we actually just welcomed our second grandchild this past weekend. Her name's Emily and the cutest little girl I've seen since a certain blonde haired and blue eyed child is all grown up. I must say you have grown into a remarkable young woman. How are you doing my dear?" Mr. Moore asked, he really was such a kind old man, as a child he always put a smile on her face.

Clarke sighed, "I had a rough week but now things are going great. My mom's not talking to me anymore but I have the most excellent boyfriend." 

"I'm sorry to hear that Clarke, Abby has always had a prickly side to her and I grew worried on how that would affect you when your father passed. But of course you being your father's daughter have done nothing but surprise me." Mr. Moore's voice was full of sympathy and fondness.

"Thank you Mr. Moore, it's been a rollercoaster but I have a very good support system. There is actually something I want to talk to you about." She informed him, here goes nothing.

She could hear him clearing his throat on the other end. "Of course dear. How may I help you Miss. Griffin?"

"I recently came into possession of some things my dad left behind for me and one of them happened to be the deed to the Griffin Estate, on the waterfront." Clarke stopped to take a necessary breath.

"I was hoping we could set up an appointment for me and my boyfriend to take a look at the estate." She finished with another deep breath.

It was like the other line went dead, it was very quiet. "Mr. Moore?" She pushed. 

He cleared his throat once more before speaking. "I'm here Miss. Griffin, I'm sorry for going silent. It's just I've been waiting years to hear you say that. Your father had told me that if something were to happen to him, he would leave the estate to you, His Princess. He also told me that he had given it to a trusted family member so it may take some time but you will eventually get it. It was why we turned your mom and you away all those years ago, and that was difficult because we all loved you. But on that note, we have all been so grateful to still be a part of your life. It may not be how it once was but we are very much appreciative nonetheless. It's why we take such great care of the Griffin Estate, you, your father, your grandparents and even your great grandparents have been truly wonderful."

Clarke didn't realize she had tears coming from her eyes until she felt them fall. "Thank you Mr. Moore, you don't know what that means to me. It's been amazing to still see all of you, being able to hold onto a part of my childhood, with my dad. It's why I like to drive over to see everyone." 

"My dear Miss. Griffin, Clarke, I must thank you. On behalf of my office, you don't know what your continuous involvement has meant to us here. Does next week Saturday at 10 am work for the both of you?" He says, papers flipping on the other line. 

"That would be perfect!" Clarke says with a little sniffle. 

"Alright. What is your boyfriend's name is, so I may pencil you both in." His professional voice back in full swing. 

"Bellamy Blake." She says with a smile, even just saying his name makes her smile. 

"Thank you Miss. Griffin, is there anything else I may help you with?" She could hear the smile in his voice as well. 

"Nope that is all. Thank you Mr. Moore, bye and have a great rest of your day." She says cheerfully. 

"You as well Miss. Griffin. Bye." And with that he hung up. 

One down, one more to go, she starts to dial Polis Bank. 

_Ring, Ring_

"Polis Bank, this is Faith." The female on the phone says. 

"Hey Faith, my name's Clarke Griffin and I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to check out a safe deposit box?." Clarke asked politely. 

"Of course, we have an opening next Friday at 9 am, 1:45 pm, or 4pm, what works for you?" Faith tells her.

Her last class on Friday wont be done till after 2 and Bellamy won't be able to leave work till at least 3. "Um 4pm works best." She chimes in. 

She can hear Faith clicking at a keyboard before she speaks, "Alright, I have you marked down. When you arrive just let one of the tellers know you have an appointment with the manager and she will see you." 

"Thank you Faith, have a good day." Clarke tells her. 

"Goodbye Clarke." Faith ends the call. 

Clarke let out a sigh, thanking God for her dad, probably for the millionth time of her life. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Bellamy sat at his desk in his office trying very hard to concentrate on the work before him. But instead he finds his thoughts traveling more to Clarke, hoping she made the needed appointments, then Jake and his letter. 

He couldn't believe that this man had trusted him enough that he gave a 14 year old boy, almost a stranger, basically _his_ daughter's future. Bellamy had been blown away by Jake's words, he knows that without Jake in his life he probably wouldn't be where he is today. Jake was the man, who showed him how to be a man, a good man. He led him, supported him, backed him up and most importantly he was the male guidance he needed. Without Jake, he probably would have settled and never found out what he could achieve in life. He owes all that he is to Jake Griffin. Bellamy promised himself that Jake's love and pride for him will never be misplaced, and that he will live up to his name. 

Once he was able to focus Bellamy got work done, in fact he was almost done, currently he was on the phone with his tech team. 

He saw Clarke at his door, he covered the bottom half of his phone. "Hello love, after I'm done with this call we can go to Target and pick up something for dinner. Did you make your appointments?" 

By then she had moved from the door to sit at the corner of his desk, "Yes I did, Daddy." She said sweetly, with a kiss to his cheek. 

"Good girl." He praises her, before returning to his call. 

Clarke smiles, a little devious smile and asks Bellamy, "Daddy may I play with myself?"

Bellamy looks at her for a bit before nodding his head, expecting her to leave after that. But instead she does something else. 

She slowly begins to strip, pulling his oversized shirt from her curvy frame, leaving her in just a tiny thong. Bellamy looks over at her, licking his lips. 

She begins to massage her breast, teasing at her nipples. Her little moans leave him breathless and wanting for more. Bellamy watches as one of her hands finds its way into her panties.

At this point Bellamy is trying very hard to stay focused on the call, as his employees' voices are in his ear. Clarke doesn't remove her panties, instead choosing to tease him as she brings herself to an orgasm with her fingers. He can practically see the wetness leaking from under her panties. She pulls her hand out from inside her panties and he sees that they are glistening with her juices. Bellamy watches as Clarke licks and sucks her fingers clean, tasting herself, her moans nearly overtake his senses.

Clarke looks over at Bellamy and giggles before she crouches down, pulling his sweatpants past his knees, his hard thick cock springs up at attention. 

"Mmm Daddy, I love your monster sized cock." She tells him as she gives his cock a couple of slow strokes, he can see the precum pooling at his tip. 

She laps at his head, moaning at the salty sweetness that she can only describe as Bellamy's unique flavor. Bellamy groans, trying not to make too much noise. 

Clarke begins to suck the head of his cock, slowly taking more down her throat. The vibrations from her moans cause him to buck his hips up, forcing her to take more of him. Bellamy mutes the phone. 

"Oh fuck Princess, you're such a naughty girl. You look so perfect taking my cock down your throat." He says as he takes a fist full of her hair, directing her on how to take his cock. 

Bellamy moans as he feels his cock hitting the back of her throat. The feeling of her warm mouth, wrapped tightly around his cock is his undoing. She moans as his thick load slides down her throat. 

"Fuck Daddy I can't get enough of your cum, you taste so yummy." Clarke says as she licks her lips clean. 

At this point they could both hear the voice on the other side of the phone yelling Bellamy's name.

He picks the phone back up, "Sorry Jasper, Monty. I uh went to the bathroom but I was listening. I think I'll want to see the project tomorrow before I approve it." 

Clarke now has the shirt back over her and a clearly satisfied smile on her lips. "Monty Green and Jasper Jordan?"

He raised an eyebrow, then nodded his head to confirm, she squealed. Bellamy sighed before putting his phone on speaker. 

"Who was that!" Jasper hollered with excitement. And a little too nosey for his taste 

"Uh my girlfriend." Bellamy said with a dorky smile as he looked at Clarke. 

"You have a girlfriend?! Since when?" Monty started saying before Jasper finished for him. 

"Just because I don't share about my personal life doesn't mean I don't have one. She lives with me." He said with a sigh and slight annoyance 

"Hi Jassy! Hi Monty!" Clarke added.

Two gasps are heard, "Clarkey baby!! You're Bellamy's girlfriend? Why didn't you tell us!" They both screamed together at the same time, which caused her to giggle. 

"Clarkey? Do all your friends call you baby?" Bellamy asked her, which just made her giggle again. 

"Um yeah I guess everyone does. I'm sorry guys, we've kept it very DL." She said kind of sheepishly, knowing that isn't completely true. 

"Hey! How do you guys know each other?" Jasper asked.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "I'll share if you do."

"Well we met Clarke at AU. Jasper made fake IDs and she bought one, after that she would hang out with us. In fact she introduced me to Miller. Her and Miller went to high school together." Monty filled Bellamy in. 

"Oh." Was all Bellamy could say. 

Once again Jasper pushed, "And how do you guys know each other? Since we know Bellamy is almost a decade older and just moved here a year ago."

"That's easy, Bellamy's been my longest and oldest BFF and I'm his Princess." Clarke replied to his question with such happiness. 

"Awww you're his Princess!! That's too damn cute!" Monty said with excitement. 

"Gasp! You're the girl in the picture on his desk!! Aww you guys are too fucking adorable! Bellarke, I can ship that!! Right on!!" Jasper said as he was clapping, they could practically picture him bouncing up and down. 

"Well if we are done here, I would like to go. I promised someone we'd go to Target." Bellamy told his two workers. 

"Yeah ok. We'll see you tomorrow Bellamy. Clarkey, we expect a full explanation soon! We love you! Bye." Was called out before the line went dead. 

She giggled and then said, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about you liking my friends then." 

Bellamy hums, "Seems to be that way huh? I like Miller by the way, I wanted to hire him as security but he told me he was happy as a cop. Which I respect."

"Good because I'm gonna eventually want to invite everyone over for dinner and drinks." She said in an excited tone that made him smile.

"Of course love, this is as much your place as it is mine. Now what times did you set our appointments for?" Bellamy urged her.

"Next week Friday at 4 for the bank and then Saturday at 10 am with Mr. Moore." She told him as he jot down the information into his schedule. 

"Mr. Moore? You're familiar with the property manager?" He asked in question.

"Well duh, he's only in charge of the property ever since I was a kid. Not to mention I stop by the office every so often to drop by treats." Clarke tells him, she throws her arms in the air, adding an extra flair of dramatics.

"Oh. You're awesome Clarke." He praises her.

"Thank you Daddy." She pecks him on the lips. "Now let's go to Target. You don't have anything I like in the kitchen and I'm all out of sweet tea!!" She tells him as she walks out of his office.

That is how they end up at Target, Bellamy happily pushing the cart while Clarke would throw things in. It was hard to remove the smile from his face, he felt oddly domesticated and he loved it. He would follow Clarke anywhere in life, even if it was just the aisles in the grocery store. Bellamy was in such a daze that he ended up hitting Clarke with the cart and pushing her into the person in front of her. 

"Ow Bell! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Clarke started apologizing to the stranger who he accidentally pushed her into. 

The woman looked up to Clarke, "Yeah I'm totally fine, no harm done at all."

"God, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I pushed my girlfriend into you. Are you ok?" It was his turn to apologize now, man did he feel like a schmuck. 

"Like I told your girlfriend I'm fine. I wasn't watching my way either, so no- Bellamy! OMG!" The stranger did a small shriek. 

The couple looked at each other and then the person in front of them. Bellamy tilted his head, eyes widened. " _Lilo!_ God it's been forever since I've seen you? What are you doing in Polis?" He said as he pulled the woman into a hug. 

"Just here for a couple days on vacation. Actually today's the last day, going back to Tondc tomorrow." Lilo said with a smile. 

"Hi I'm Clarke." She said, trying not to be irrationally jealous of the stranger in front of her who apparently knew her boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have manners. Love, this is Lilo she's a tattoo artist in Tondc, more specifically she's the artist who did my tattoo. Lilo this is my girlfriend Clarke, or as you might know her better as, _prinkípissa._ " Bellamy said to both women. Clarke's mouth dropped into an o and Lilo shrieked again.

"Ahh you're his Princess! It's so nice to meet you Clarke!" Lilo said, pulling Clarke into a hug. 

Clarke laughed and hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well I hate to hug and dash but I've got to meet my friends in the front. If you guys are ever in Tondc let me know. Bye!" And just like that Lilo ran off.

"Well that was interesting." Clarke looked up at Bellamy with an amused smile. 

"Yes it was love. Now come on, I don't want to spend more time then I have to shop here." Bellamy complained.

"Seriously no complaining, just the other day we went shopping all day and you said nothing at all about that!" She scolded at him and was rewarded with a scowl. 

"Watch it Princess, I don't appreciate you being sassy." Bellamy whispered into her ear with a pinch to her ass. 

She gasped, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be good I promise."

"That's my good girl. I love you." He praises her, and by the way Clarke's eyes darken he knows exactly what his words are doing to her. 

"Patience Princess." Bellamy promises her, sealing it with a kiss.

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Bellamy woke up before his alarm Thursday morning, he hates when that happens, he rolls over to his side and pulls Clarke into his arms. At some point last night she must have rolled away from him. He pulled her so close to him that every inch of her was firmly pushed against him. That includes his ever noticeable morning wood that was currently resting between her cheeks. He could have sworn that he heard her groan in her sleep. 

He smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms, their room smelled like pure sex, a pleasant reminder of last night. Bellamy can't get over how lucky he is to have such an incredible person in his life, he begins to stroke her hair as he tucks some to the side exposing Clarke's flawless neck. He pulls her closer to him and nuzzles her neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses. 

Clarke's skin is so soft, it's like velvet under his lips. He hears her sigh in her sleep, and feels her ass wiggle against his growing cock.

"Fuck baby, even in your sleep you drive me nuts." Bellamy whispers against her neck as he kisses his way up to her earlobe, he nibbles gently. His hands slide down, he cups her breast, stroking them, he pinches her nipples, swirling his fingers around the hardened nipple.

His hand continues to map out a path down her flat tummy, he is met by her panties, simple cotton boyshorts. He moans as he traces the outside of her panties, he can feel how wet she is. Bellamy pushes his cock harder against her ass. 

Clarke makes a whimper noise, he can tell that she's close to waking up. He decides to push her over the edge, he tucks his hand into her panties and gently touches the top of her needy kitty.

"Mmm." Clarke moans out as he presses his thumb against her clit, causing her to buck against him.

"Good morning Princess." Bellamy says in a husky sleepy voice, that causes Clarke's pussy to clench.

She sighs, "Mm good morning Daddy." Her voice is a little groggy but he can hear the smile in her voice as she talks. 

"Fuck I can't get over how much I love hearing you call me _Daddy_ , Princess. We don't have a lot of time, I still need to shower before heading to work, but I couldn't resist giving my girl a little something." He tells her, his hand moving further down to cup her pussy. 

"Daddy's a little hungry, will my Princess feed Daddy her cunt?" Bellamy asked as he pulled down her panties.

Clarke moves her legs apart giving him better access to her pretty pink cunt. Bellamy gently strokes her slit, causing her juices to flood out of her hot box. "Mmm so responsive, I couldn't have asked for a _better_ babygirl. Such a good girl for Daddy." He praises her, she begins to squirm under his gaze and touch. 

"Daddy may I touch your cock?" She asked Bellamy in a sweet voice. 

"I'd very much like for you to touch my cock." He says as she wraps her tiny soft hand around his hard veiny shaft. 

"Yes baby girl, just like that. Mmm fuck Princess that feels so good." Bellamy says as he continues to praise her. 

The head of his cock begins to ooze precum, she uses her thumb and smears it around the tip. Bellamy bites down onto her neck, sucking on her flesh. Clarke moans as he sucks on her neck, she knows there will be a mark there when this is over. He rolls her over so that she's on her back, he hovers over her, giving her tender loving kisses.

"Princess Daddy is gonna take such good care of you." He tells her, his lips kiss over her chin and down her neck, he uses his tongue and makes a wet trail down to her nipples, he bites and tugs with his teeth.

"Oh Daddy!" She moans out breathlessly. Clarke looks down at Bellamy, their eyes meet. 

"Daddy I'm hungry too." She pouts, causing him to chuckle.

Bellamy spins around, straddling her face, his big hard cock bobs in front of her face. He leans down, spreading her legs further apart, he can see her pussy juice and it makes him hunger for more. He wants to devour her cunt.

"Mmmm is this all for me?" Bellamy asked, he licks up and down her thigh, slowly inching his way to her cunt. Clarke begins to stroke his cock, guiding it to her mouth. 

He places a kiss against her pussy. "Fuck baby! I'm addicted to this sweet little pussy. The smell, the taste, I just can't get enough of you." He slowly thrust his hips, encouraging her to take more of his cock, his tongue wiggles against the fuck hole that is her pussy. 

"Oh Princess, I love you." Bellamy says with his tongue lapping at her slit, as of begging to be let in. 

"Fuck Daddy! I love you!" Clarke mumbles, with her lips around the head of his cock.

Clarke's arousal coats his face, he feasts on her pussy as if it were his last meal. He can hear her slurping around his cock, gagging on each glorious inch. Bellamy uses his tongue and swirls it around her clit, he takes it between his lips sucking on the bundle of nerves, using his teeth he grazes against the overstimulated nub, driving her wild. 

"Fuck, fuck, yes." He can barely make out over the mouthful of cock. Next he uses his hands and spreads her cheeks, licking from her clit to her puckered asshole. 

"You like this baby?" He asked as he poked at her hole with his tongue. 

"I fucking love this." He tells her, his tongue swirling around her hole, teasing her. 

"Mmm." Clarke moans around the cock in her mouth, licking up and down the length of his dick.

"Such a good girl. Fuck I love how your mouth feels." He tells her, he wiggles a finger into her wet asshole, his face glistening with the juice leaking from her cunt. 

Clarke gags on his veiny cock as he bucks into her mouth. She sucks on him harder the deeper his finger goes into her asshole. "That's it baby, I want you to squirt in my face." He demands of her. 

"Daddy's gonna blow his load right down your fucking throat. Fuck yes baby." Bellamy tells her as he unleashes his seed into her mouth, she gags on his cum and the length of his cock. Clarke's pussy begins to clench around his tongue, her ass tightens around his finger.

"Mmm that's it Princess. Fucking let go! Squirt on my face baby!" He ordered her. 

Clarke screams around the softening cock in her mouth. Her cum squirts out of her pussy, flooding Bellamy's mouth, and drenching his chest and the bed sheets. Her whole body is shaking, legs trembling as her orgasm hits it peak. 

"Oh Daddy!" She whimpers as her body rides her orgasmic high, slowly the shaking stops. 

"Mmm good morning Princess." He kisses her forehead. 

"Go back to sleep, I'm gonna take a shower then leave for work." He whispers against her hair. 

"Mkay Daddy. I love you" She says already half asleep.

"I love you too baby." He tells her, before jumping out of bed to get ready for work. 

When Bellamy is done getting ready he kisses Clarke goodbye, and writes down a quick note for her. He was _already_ feeling empty, not liking that he had to leave for work, this was going to be their first day apart since she moved in. He could already tell it was going to be a long day. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Clarke wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing, a text from Raven. 

_Raven: Rise and shine ☀️ See you at Grounders around 1_ 😘

_Clarke: 👍😘☕_

She pushed herself up against the headboard with a groan, while stretching she sees a note on Bellamy's pillow. 

_Good Morning Princess,_

_I love you so much Clarke! And this morning was perfect, I almost felt bad about taking a shower but I doubt my employees need to know or smell that I ate my girlfriend for breakfast! Lol 🙂 I'm already dreading this day and I haven't even left the room yet, but it's our first day apart since we've reconnected. Text me whenever you want love. Have fun with Raven. I love you❤️❤️_

_Daddy_

Clarke read Bellamy's note at least twice, she couldn't believe that this man was in love with her. She had fantasized about being Bellamy's for as long as she could remember. As a child she always had a crush on him, and as a teen it only got worse, innocent thoughts became naughty dreams. Her first orgasm was with thoughts of him after all. She was definitely lucky. 

It was 9 am so she had some time to kill so she decided that it was finally time for a soak in the ridiculously huge tub. Once in the bathroom Clarke threw her hair into a messy bun and turned the hot water on, as it filled she threw in her favorite purple bubble bar, loving the way the water changed color while a million tiny bubbles formed. The moment she jumped in her whole body immediately relaxed under the hot bubble bath. 

She let out a relaxed sigh, picking up her phone she takes a quick selfie and sends it to Bellamy. In the picture she makes a kissy face and the bubbles cover almost all of her tits just leaving a little cleavage. 

_Clarke: Photo attached_  
_Clarke: Good morning Daddy 😘 I miss you already_

_Bellamy: 😱😲 Fuck not as much as I miss you. Good morning Princess  
Bellamy: You're a cock tease baby_

_Clarke: Tehe I don't know what you mean_

_Bellamy: Sure I don't believe that_  
_Bellamy: When are you leaving to meet Raven?_

_Clarke: I'm gonna head to the bus stop around noon we're meeting at 1, just in case don't want to be late_

_Bellamy: Don't worry about taking the bus, I have another car that you can use. Wait I'm lying… actually I bought you a car_

_Clarke: WHAT?!_ 😲😲🙀

_Bellamy: I bought you a car it's a gray charcoal color ___

____

_Clarke: I repeat WHAT?! A CAR!!_

____

_Bellamy: Yes a car!! Brand new Toyota Camry_

____

_Clarke: Why?_

____

_Bellamy: I told you I was going to take care of you. This is me taking care of you. Now I don't have to worry about you catching the bus_  
_Bellamy: It's purely selfish of me_

____

_Clarke: Oh so instead of waiting for a bus you want me to deal with road rage commuters instead_  
_Clarke: Sure it is_

____

_Bellamy: Don't joke like that Princess_  
_Bellamy: If you don't like the car tell me. We can get something else_

____

_Clarke: No I'm sure the Camry will be perfect! Thank you Daddy💗💗_  
_Clarke: Can I ask why this car?_

____

_Bellamy: Roan told me that the car you got rid of was the Camry your dad bought for you when you turned 13.. just got your permit, remember I used to take you and O driving in it before giving you the wheel_  
_Bellamy: So he suggested I get you another Camry. I know it's not the same car but I thought you might like it_

____

_Clarke: Seriously Bell you remembered all of that 😭_  
_Clarke: Thank you I really mean it, I'm sure I'll love the car when I see it._  
_Clarke: I love you❤️ 😘_

____

_Bellamy: You're welcome Princess. The keys are on the kitchen counter_  
_Bellamy: I love you too_  
_Bellamy: I have a meeting in 10 min ttyl love_

____

Clarke was totally stunned, Bellamy promised to take care of her and he really is. It's been so long since she's had someone to lean on that she began to tear up. 

____

_Clarke: Thanks for helping Bellamy pick out a car. Even though I didn't need it_  
_Clarke: Love you 🥰_

__

_Roan: You're welcome Angel_  
_Roan: And of course you need it! You deserve way more than just a car.. but hey it's a good start_  
_Roan: Love you too❤️_

__

Clarke didn't leave the bath till the water was almost cold, which was a little over an hour later. She decided to dress casual, after all it was just Raven, Clarke put on a black suspender dress with a white shirt under it and completed her look with pink Converse high tops. 

__

And of course she had to take another selfie for Bellamy.

__

_Clarke: Photo attached 😉_

__

_Bellamy: Princess you're so damn beautiful_  
_Bellamy: Not that I don't appreciate you sending me pics but you know I'm in a meeting… and you make it very hard to focus on work_

__

_Clarke: Sorry Daddy🥺_

__

_Bellamy: BTW Jasper and Monty keep trying to hound me about our relationship_  
_Bellamy: Forgot to tell you your car is parked in stall 8_  
_Bellamy: I know you don't really mean it… I'll text you when I'm out of my meeting_

__

_Clarke: Lol.. ok 😘_

__

She spent the next couple of hours drawing in her sketchbook. With her hands coated in charcoal she finally looked at her drawing, it was a sketch of her dad. Looking it over she saw little things that needed to be fixed but other than that it was perfect. She finally made her way to the kitchen, on a mission to find her new car keys. Once she spotted them she had to laugh, there on the counter sat her car keys on a keychain with a princess tiara covered in obnoxious gems and it said 'Daddy's Princess'. 

__

_Group text Roan, John, +1_

__

_Clarke took a snap of it and sent it to Roan and Murphy._

__

_Roan: The key chain was all Bellamy!_

__

_John: Ha… gags!!_

__

_Clarke: Seriously how did he do all of this?! We haven't been apart like ever_

__

_Roan: You can do anything when you text the right people_

__

_John: Yeah and drop a bunch of 💰🤑💸_  
_John: That aside you enjoy your new car Angel ___

_____ _

_Roan: Ditto_

_____ _

_Clarke: Thanks boy.. ❤️_

_____ _

She makes sure to lock the front door, then takes the elevator down to the underground garage. When she spotted her car she gasped, it was so shiny and pretty. She sent Bellamy another text.

_____ _

_Clarke: Seriously thank you for my new car. You're the best!!!_

_____ _

Clarke didn't wait for a text, instead she turned the radio on and drove out, Grounders was about 30 minutes away from the penthouse and 5 minutes away from AU campus.

_____ _

She had pulled up to Grounders just as Raven did. They parked right next to each other. Clarke watched as Raven did a double take of her new car. 

_____ _

"Woah, did I miss something? Roan get a new car or something?" Raven asked in shock.

_____ _

Clarke smiled, "Or something it's actually _mine_. I'll explain when we get in. Now come on I'm starving!" 

_____ _

Raven nodded, "Oh you're definitely explaining. This is a sweet car by the way." 

_____ _

The two friends walked in, Clarke spotted a new barista. She had turquoise hair, styled with a pixie cut. Raven ordered and moved to the side.

_____ _

"Hi, can I get a White Chocolate Mocha, ham and cheese panini and two birthday cake pops." Clarke gave out her order. 

_____ _

"Sure, can I get a name? By the way I love your shoes, I have the same ones but in turquoise!" The woman who's name tag says _Rachel._

_____ _

"Thanks Rachel! I love your hair, it's a cute color. My name's Clarke." She says to the batista. 

_____ _

"OMG thank you! You can wait over there and someone will call your name. Have a great day!" Rachel points to where Raven is. 

_____ _

Clarke waves bye as she joins her friend. It doesn't take long for the girls' order to be completed, and they find a table in the back corner of the dinning area. 

_____ _

"Ok spill Clarke, on Friday you texted me that you're going to Sinister Rose, to meet a sugar daddy and the next thing I know, you moved into a penthouse near The Space Needle." Raven said between sips of coffee and bites of sandwich.

_____ _

Clarke knew she could be honest with Raven and tell her everything. Her and Bellamy had already talked about this, since Raven knew all about her kinks and her situation there was no reason to hide anything. 

_____ _

"I'll tell you everything, but there are bits that stay between us. Ok, no telling Jasper or Monty, not even Wick! Agreed?" She pushed, Clarke really didn't need everyone to know about her business.

_____ _

Raven rolled her eyes. "Agreed."

_____ _

Clarke began her unorthodox take, "Ok so Friday night I went to the club, and waited to meet the hot sugar daddy, only it ended up being my long lost Bellamy!"

_____ _

"What no way!" Raven nearly shouted, people around looked at her funny. 

_____ _

She glared at her before continuing, "Yes it was! We actually confessed to our feelings, I admitted that I've always had a crush on him and he admitted to loving me. The sex was mind blowing! So fucking good, so _much_ better than with Roan. There was just this spark. Speaking of Roan he barged in, turns out they know each other. Remember when I was telling you about the other Dom he was sending pics to? Yeah that was Bellamy!" Clarke said she still couldn't believe it herself. 

_____ _

Raven's jaw dropped, "Seriously, how small can the world be. Damn girl!"

_____ _

"It gets smaller, turns out John is his lawyer and tried to tell him that he needed to support my tuition. Lol I know. We had more sex that night, which was again amazing. Oh Bellamy has a tattoo on his chest for me, it's Princess in Greek. On Saturday we met with John which was kind of awkward but ok. Basically Bell said he didn't want to be my sugar daddy just my Daddy Dom and pay for literally everything. After meeting with John we cleared my apartment, went shopping. More sex obviously. Had a talk with Roan, told Bellamy about Finn and Lexa. Monday was when it got hard." She had gone through an array of emotions in just minutes, taking a sip of her now warm mocha.

_____ _

"You can tell me anything Clarke." Raven reassured her, like the good friend that she was. 

_____ _

"Monday I got accepted into the art program." Clarke started out.

_____ _

"Which is awesome! I knew you would, after they saw your work, they would be stupid not to." Raven said with such pride. 

_____ _

"My mom basically disowned me. Told me I'd regret this and that my dad would be disappointed in me. I broke down, Bellamy couldn't calm me, and then he tried to use his Dom voice, which then scared me more. And you know why. So he had to call Roan and John for back up. He knows now that I was verbally abused. We all talked after that. Found out some interesting things too, my dad left behind so much for me. Bellamy had a letter from him, he made sure I was taken cared of. It's been a rollercoaster lately." God, Clarke has never felt so emotionally drained and it hasn't even been a week yet.

_____ _

They were quiet for a minute, only sounds of eating and drinking filled the blank space. Raven kept opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to figure out what to say. 

_____ _

"Woah." Was the brilliant response she came up with. It caused Clarke to laugh. 

_____ _

"Like fuck I know I should have more to say but I don't. Damn girl, I leave for a week and you go through major life changing moments. I'm never going on a fucking vacation ever again. I missed so much, like I should have been here with you. You shouldn't have had to lean on the guys so much. I should have been here for you too." Raven tells her, Clarke didn't like it. 

_____ _

"No Rae, you deserved that trip. It's fine, everything will be fine. I'm fine. In fact I want you to meet Bellamy. Soon." Clarke really did want her best friend to meet the love of her life. 

_____ _

"Oh I plan to babe. Just so you know, what Abby did was a bitch move. And I hope things eventually work for you both, cause you know I like Abby. Your dad would be so proud of you Clarke." Raven tells her between the bites of her sandwich. 

_____ _

"I know. Thanks Raven." She says with a smile. 

_____ _

"Tell me about the new car." Raven almost demanded, yup that was her Raven. 

_____ _

"It's a gift from Bellamy. He got it as a surprise for me." Clarke smiled, she really did love him. 

_____ _

"Fuck. If he ever wants to get me anything, just let him. Hell I might have to leave Wick for a sugar daddy." Raven jokes with her.

_____ _

"No you won't, you like Kyle too much." Clarke teased her.

_____ _

"Tell me about Mexico." She asked Raven.

_____ _

She began to recap her vacation, "Well let's see, we fucked everywhere! My relatives were shit, it was a bad idea to stay with them for a couple of days. But seeing my grandma was totally worth it. I drank a lot! Like a lot! Our hotel was nice. I got you something." She basically screamed at her. Raven pulled out a couple things from her backpack. 

_____ _

"This is Mexican candy, so good! And the chocolates are ahh nearly orgasmic. A beaded flower bracelet, which my grandma showed me how to make, it's called a Huichol bracelet, so I made one for you." Raven showed her a beautiful beaded bracelet, the flowers were yellow and pink with leaves around them.

_____ _

"Raven this is so pretty! Wow you made this? Thank you!" Clarke says as she holds the bracelet, running her fingers over the beaded work.

_____ _

"Thanks Clarke. And yeah it's a new skill. My grandma is like a pro at making these, she sells them at the marketplace." Raven told her before going on about something her and Wick did on vacation.

_____ _

Clarke's phone chimes, when she goes to check it's a text from Bellamy.

_____ _

_Bellamy: You don't need to keep thanking me. And no Princess you're the best. I love you ❤️_

_____ _

As she looked at Raven and then back at Bellamy's text, Clarke couldn't believe how blessed she was to have such amazing people in her life. Despite everything going on right now with her mom, she knew that everything was going to be ok.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️ Let me know what you think  
> Please leave a comment and drop some love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointments. School flashback. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm finally posting this chapter, you won't believe the amount of editing that went into this, it's almost 10k words long! Thank you all for being so patient with me 😊 Hope you all enjoy ❤️

Clarke and Bellamy had an interesting start to the week, with him starting back a full week at work and her starting a new semester. Overall it was a great week. Bellamy was finding it easier to be away from Clarke, the tugging at his heart string has lessened. And his focus at work has gotten better as his employees have pointed out to him, mainly Jasper and Monty. Clarke was enjoying her new classes and the people she’s met that share her interest. Especially now that she was taking courses she felt passionate about, she looked forward to everyday instead of dreading them.

But come Thursday night, the bomb was finally dropped.

Bellamy had just finished cooking a dinner of chicken alfredo for the both of them, while Clarke pulled out the garlic bread before grabbing the red wine. They had sat down and talked about their day with each other. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to leave work earlier than 3, I was thinking about leaving at 2, that way I could pick you up, maybe get some ice cream before going over to the bank.” Bellamy casually brought up.

“Oh, I would love that Daddy. Are you gonna drop me off in the morning too or am I leaving my car on campus and then getting it after?” She asked him.

“I can bring you to campus, Princess. That won't be a problem.” He told her after taking a sip from his glass.

“Ok. Can we stop and get coffee in the morning?” Clarke asked him again, but this time with a little pouty face. 

He chuckled, god did he love this wonderful creature. “Sure baby, whatever you want.”

“Yay thank you, Daddy.” She says with her fork midway to her mouth, looking forward to having extra time with Daddy in the morning.

_Bang, bang_

There was a pounding from the front door, Bellamy knew by now that the pounding could only be Murphy.

Clarke looked up at him in curiosity, “It’s just Murphy, he doesn't know how to use the doorbell.” He says with an eye roll, which got a cute giggle from Clarke.

Bellamy went to open the door, and the moment he opened it Murphy pushed his way in, automatically making demands. “Fuck I need something strong! Got any whisky, Blake? Where is Clarke?” Murphy says roughly as he pulls his tie off and throws it over the couch with his briefcase.

“She’s at the table we were having dinner. Wanna join?” Bellamy asked, now he was confused. He had never seen Murphy like this before, he looked bent out of shape.

“Fuck yes!” He said marching his way to the kitchen, only to find Clarke at the table.

She looked up at the two men, and launched herself from her chair and into Murphy's arms. “Oh John, what’s wrong?”

He watches as Murphy’s arms tighten around Clarke, he can barely hear the mumbles that leave his lips, “Damn it Angel, I am in your corner no matter what. These fuckers don’t know what they’re in store for.”

“Hey Bell, can you go get him a drink please.” She begged him as she held onto her friend. 

“Sure.” He leaves the room, heading to his office and grabs the bottle of Brandy. By the time he makes it back, Clarke has made a plate for Murphy and has a glass with ice in it for him.

The moment Bellamy fills it, Murphy shoots the whole glass down. “Damn that’s smooth. What is that, Brandy?” 

He nods his head in agreement, “Well thanks, I really needed that.”

“Rough day at the office?” Bellamy questioned him, watching as he refilled his glass, this time just taking a sip.

“You have no fucking idea what the last couple hours where like.” Murphy said, this time with a mouthful of food.

“Then why are you here and not at home, or a bar, or I don’t know with Emori?” Bellamy pushed, this was his house after all.

Murphy didn’t get a chance to answer. “He’s here because of me, you filed my dad's letter didn’t you?” Clarke asked, Bellamy was shocked how did she know that?

“I’m assuming based on how you came in here. My mom’s lawyers must have contacted you. And judging by the glass of Brandy you just demolished, they want to take you on for it?” Clarke added, again surprising Bellamy.

“You got that right Angel. They're saying that the letter isn't legal enough for anything to stand. Which is bogus cause I claimed it as a LOI or letter of intent. But I’m gonna fight this for you. Hell, I even called the lawyer that officiated the prenup between your parents.” He stated to the couple.

“And?” Bellamy asked, he didn’t like this one bit. He knew Abby wouldn’t take this lying down and now he’s worried about Clarke, she didn’t need this.

Murphy begins his epic tale, “Well let me say Clarke, the lawyer your dad had is a fucking whip. Her name is Charmaine Diyoza, she’s stationed in Shadow Valley, and the best lawyer in the whole damn state of Washington. When I called her and mentioned your dad’s name she automatically knew why I was calling! In her exact words ‘About damn time Baby G found the letter, Jake told me he was going to hide it away and when the time comes I’d have to fight against Abby and her team of dickhead lawyers. How is Clarke, I haven’t seen her since she graduated high school?’. You know your dad’s lawyer?”

“Um yeah, she and my dad grew up together. I think they dated in middle school or something like that. Whenever we came to Washington she would come and hang out with us, her and her daughter Hope. She’s my age, she goes to school in Boston now I think." Clarke said with a smile, then went on to say more. 

"My dad made sure I built relationships with certain people. Like the people who manage the estate and his lawyer." She finished.

"That's good because if this gets as ugly as Diyoza thinks it will, we're gonna need all the help we can get, statements, documents, basically everything and anything that will show you are Jake Griffin's only true beneficiary. And another thing, if your mom tries to contact you just ignore it, save the messages, take screenshots, just keep it all." Murphy says with a sigh. 

"I'm not only saying this as your lawyer but as your friend, Angel things are going to be a fucking mess once we start this. Just know I'm here for you 100 percent of the way." He promises her this. 

"I know. Thank you John. Do you want me to call Emori to come get you?" She asks him, knowing he's had way too much to drink already. 

"Nah, I took an Uber here. My car's in the shop. I texted Emori before I came here to get me in an hour, she should be here soon. In fact I'm gonna wait downstairs. And Angel, don't forget what I said about saving everything from Abby here on out." He reminded her, he couldn't push how important this was for her to do. 

"Yes John I understand, and thank you for always being in my corner." Clarke said as she hugs him. 

"Yeah, thanks Murphy for watching out for my girl." Bellamy tells him as he claps his hand over his shoulder.

He scuffed, "I'd do anything for her. Now I'm gonna go. Have a good night." Murphy kissed Clarke's cheek then was out the door. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bellamy asked Clarke, not sure what to do with the new situation. 

"No, at least not right now. I just wanna cuddle in bed and fall asleep in your arms." She said, her tone was soft and it sounded defensive like almost.

"That's fine with me, baby girl." He said, kissing the crown of her head.

After they cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes, that was what they did. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

As Bellamy drove to campus the next day, he couldn't help but think of the last time he picked Clarke up from a school. 

_Bellamy had been away at college and he was coming home for Spring Break, his sister and Clarke had called or texted him everyday to make sure he remembered to come back. Like he could ever forget that! But what they didn't know was that he was leaving a couple days early._

_In fact he wanted to surprise them, so he decided no better way to surprise two 14 year old girls than by picking them up from school. Bellamy had already shared his idea with his mom and the Griffin's, which they were totally for, so instead of Jake going to pick them up he would go instead._

_Bellamy leaned against the passenger side of his old truck as he waited for the girls to come out. While waiting he had gotten many looks from the students, many of the teen girls checking him out and the boys glaring at him. He couldn't help but chuckle._

_It was then he heard his sister and Clarke laughing, he searched for them and when he saw them, his hand clutches into a fist. There was a boy, apparently he was the one making the girls laugh. Bellamy didn't like the way he was looking at Clarke._

_Who is this boy? He tried to remember all of the things the girls have told him this past week. Then it comes to him, this must be Riley, the guy who keeps pestering Clarke for a date! He doesn't understand why, but this boy made him feel uneasy. His eyebrows scrunched together and he huffed, he felt very protective of his Princess, and in a way he has never felt before. But then again he's never seen a boy show interest in her before either._

_Clarke spotted Bellamy before Octavia did, he heard her shout, "Bellamy!" He saw her throw her backpack onto the ground and she ran to him, straight into his arms for a bone crushing hug. His nose buried in her hair and arms wrapped around her, Clarke's arms were wrapped around his neck and her cheek was against his._

_"I missed you so much!" They both said at the same time._

_He could vaguely hear Octavia telling Riley some excuse before saying bye, making her own way to them, with Clarke's bag in her hand._

_"Well at least I'm not the one who embarrassed themselves today. Nice job C." Octavia casually teased her best friend._

_"Oh bite me. You know your brother is a hottie, every girl is jealous right now. And no one will remember this after Spring Break!" Clarke volleyed back, sticking her tongue out at Octavia, which caused the three of them to laugh._

Before he knew it he was at AU, waiting in front of the library like they agreed on, it was 2:20, her class had just gotten out five minutes ago. Bellamy waited in the car, playing with his phone till he saw a blonde in his peripheral. She had him in awe just like this morning. 

Clarke was wearing a gray tank top t shirt dress, with a maroon flannel around her curvy waist, maroon thigh high socks and black boots. She was gorgeous. As Bellamy gets out of the car he hears her name being called from the library, there was a group of people, two guys, with a blonde girl holding hands with one of the guys . He watches as she embraces them, especially how the one holds her a little longer than the other two. 

He feels a sense of déjà vu overcome him. What does he do now? They are all grown adults here. Bellamy doesn't ponder much longer as he sees Clarke pointing at him before waving her friends goodbye. 

A smile creeps into his face, he really should know better than to doubt his girl. 

"Hi babe!" She greets him enthusiastically as she pecks him on the lip. 

"Hey baby girl." He equally greets her, but instead of a chaste kiss, he pulls her into him and gives her a passionate searing kiss, pouring with his love for her. 

When he finally pulls back, Clarke is breathless, "Wow, hello to you too." She giggles, placing another soft kiss to his lips. 

"You know you don't have to stake your claim on me right?" She says with a raised eyebrow. 

"I know. Who are they anyway?" Bellamy asked, they all seemed close enough friends. 

"That was Josie, her boyfriend Gabriel and Cillian. We were all training to be doctors, so we all leaned on each other and helped the other study. And to answer your question no, there has never been anything between me and Cillian." She reassured him, of course she would see right through his facade.

"I wasn't worried." Bellamy said, as he opened her door. 

"Suuu-re Daddy." Clarke teased him, peaking his cheek once more before sliding in. 

Bellamy shook his head and chuckled, hustling over back to his side of the car. The car ride was quiet, neither of them minded though. 

“Bell, thank you for being you. There is no one I’d rather do this with.” She said as she reached over to hold his hand. 

“I agree, there is no one I’d rather go through life with than you.” He shares with her, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back multiple times. When the bank comes into view, Clarke starts to take a couple of deep breaths. 

“Are you ok Princess?” He was worried that maybe they were going about this too soon, thye did just learn about this only a few days ago.

“Yeah, I’m fine Bell it’s just I thought I knew everything about my dad. And here we find out so much more. It’s a little overwhelming but I know I can do this, especially with you by my side.” Her voice was soft but yet it was still strong, Clarke never ceased to amaze him.

“You will never be without me again, not if I have anything to do about it. I would go through thousands of men and numbers of universe for you, Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy vowed to her. 

They walked into the building hand in hand, waiting for an available teller.

“Next!” Is shouted from the counters.

“Hi I have an appointment with the manager, my name's Clarke Griffin.” She informs the woman, who begins clacking at the keyboard.

“Perfect, thanks Miss. Griffin, I see you on our computer. I will notify Mrs. Black that you are here and she will come grab you.” The teller says.

With that the couple move over to the seating area. “Miss Griffin, please follow me.” They look over to see a tall woman, after introducing themselves they follow behind her, to an office, they are all seated around her desk.

“So how can I help you?” She asked the couple.

“Well I recently found a letter from my deceased dad, in which he gave me a bank account number and a safe box number. I don’t have a key though so I don’t know how I am supposed to go about this.” Clarke tells the woman as she fiddles with her fingers nervously.

The woman looked at the both of them, clearing her throat, “That is a problem, if you aren’t on his list of authorized people we will have to figure something out. May I have the account number and box number as well as your father’s name. Oh and your ID as well.” Mrs. Black requested as she began to do something on her computer.

"Of course. His name was Jake Griffin and the account number is 102100149155, safe box 8975." Clarke rattles out the number as she digs out her driver's license, placing it nicely on the desk in front of her. 

"Thank you Miss. Griffin, and it appears you are the only other person on his authorized list. So this will be very easy! All I need for you to do is fill out this form and I can open the box up for you. Will you be closing out this safe box account after?" She asked politely. 

Her and Bellamy had talked about this beforehand, Bellamy suggested that they could take everything out and add it to the home safe. Which Clarke agreed with, feeling much better about keeping it all at home. 

"Yes I will be. Thank you." She tells the bank manager as she fills out the form. Once completed Mrs. Black entered some more information into the computer before grabbing a set of keys from her desk and stands. 

"Alright, I got everything I needed. If you would follow me to the back and I will open the box and give you both some privacy." She says, as they walk out of the room. The couple just a few steps behind her as they enter the new room. 

As they reach box 8975, Mrs. Black unlocks the box and pulls it out for them. Before leaving, she says, "All I ask is that after you clear the safe box to leave it out on this table and I will deal with it. Thank you Miss. Griffin for your business. If there is ever anything else please let us know and we will accommodate the best we can."

"Thank you Mrs. Black." Bellamy and Clarke both say, giving her a handshake and telling her bye. 

Once she was out of sight, they both released a breath they didn't know the other was holding. 

"You ready for this love?" Bellamy looks over to his love, he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Let's do this!" She says trying to encourage herself, her hand resting on the handle of the lid.

"Together?" Clarke asked, as she looked up at Bellamy, her eyes begging him to help her.

"Together love." He once again, for the millionth time promises her. His big hand covers her smaller hand and together they open up the hatch. 

Money.

That's all they could see. Slowly Bellamy would count and Clarke would fill the bag till he was done. 

"$75,000 Clarke. There is $75,000 in here." Bellamy said it twice, trying to let it sink in. He may own a company now but Bellamy remembers what it felt like when $50 was hard to come by.

Jake Griffin did this with his daughter in mind. He looked over at Clarke who was staring into the money filled bag, at that moment Bellamy wondered if Jake knew what he was really doing. Was he hiding money so that Clarke would have it or was it simply because he was hiding it away from Abby. 

"Wow." Clarke says, totally speechless of the amount in the long box.

But that didn't last long, Clarke cried out, "Bell look! There's another letter and a USB drive!"

"Let's not read it right now. Put them both in the bag and call Murphy, tell him to meet us at the Penthouse. We're probably gonna need him." Bellamy tells her as he looks over at the two small items that were at the bottom of the box. 

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"What's up Angel?" Murphy answers the phone. 

"Hey John. So Bellamy and I went to the bank, and we found another letter and a USB drive. We haven't looked at it yet." She informs him of their new discovery. 

She can hear Murphy groaning, "Really another letter?! And a USB drive? I'll be over at 7 is that ok? I promised Emori we'd have Subway together before she starts her shift tonight." 

"Yeah that will work. Thanks John love you." Clarke says as she makes kissy noises. 

"You too Angel. See you soon." Then he hangs up. 

Bellamy has a smirk on his face, "What?" Clarke asked.

"You. You make Murphy and Roan into giant softies." He tells her, with another sky smirk. 

"Well you ain't much better, mister." She says, poking him in the chest. 

He takes a hold of her finger, "I never said otherwise now did I? Let's go home." 

"Chipotle first!! Burritos, chips and guac, and beer sound to die for! Please Daddy!" Clarke asked, but he was sure it was more of a demand. Not that he had any problems with that. 

"Yes, I agree 100 percent. I knew you were perfect for me Griffin!" Bellamy praises her, just perfect. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

It turns out after Chipotle and ice cream, they didn't make it back home as early as they wanted. Instead they arrived the same time as Murphy, meeting at the elevator. 

"Where the fuck have you both been?" Murphy questioned. 

"Chipotle and Cold Stone." The couple said together. 

"Come on let's get up there." He demanded.

As they got into the living room, Clarke pulled her laptop out of her school bag. 

"So what was in the safe?" Murphy asked, curiously. 

"We took pictures before taking things out btw. There was $75,000 and then under it was the letter and the USB drive." Bellamy told him. 

"Holy flying fuck is this gonna be an expensive wedding! Nice job remembering to take pictures, email them to me, ok." He reminded Bellamy before he himself could forget. 

Clarke cleared her throat, "So letter first?" To which the two males agreed.

Murphy began to read, 

_December 8, 2014_

There was already a sob in the room, "This was the day before he died! He wrote this before coming home. How-" Clarke soon became misunderstood, her sobs swallowed any words she tried to form. 

"Oh baby." Bellamy pulled her into his arms, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Murphy asked, in that soft voice Bellamy has only heard him use with Clarke. 

Before he could tell him yes, Clarke answered, "No John keep going."

"You know you don't have to push yourself right, we can take a break." John reassured her. 

"I know. And I am fine. Please continue." She practically begged him. 

He looked at Bellamy, as if asking him for Clarke, to which he nodded his head. So he began again. 

_December 8, 2014_

_Princess,_

_If you have found this it means you've opened the safe I gave Bellamy. Open the USB drive and a lot of things will become clear to you. I love you._

_Dad_

Clarke grabs the drive and sticks it into her laptop, opening the file up, it loads a video. 

_Jake appears to be seated at a desk._

_Hello Princess today is December 8, 2014, the day before returning from my business trip in Polis._

Bellamy pauses the video, the two men look over at Clarke, her eyes are glued to the screen, tears free falling off her cheeks.

"Dad." Her voice is soft, broken and full of awe. Clarke's slender fingers run over the screen, as if she were trying to touch Jake's face. 

"I never thought I'd hear his voice again." She says in a tone just above a whisper, clicking on the play button. 

_I came to Polis so I could meet with some very high ranking people, you know my job is mostly confidential, being an engineer for the military._

_Anyway that isn't the reason for this video. It's your mother._

_Do you remember that summer we came here for vacation, you must have been 12 or 13. Your mom told us she was going to a Medical conference in Shadow Valley, so Diyoza brought Hope over so I could work a little._

_I asked her about the conference, since Shadow Valley wasn't very large. And do you know what she told me?_

_There was no Medical conference in Shadow Valley._

_So I turned the tracker on Abby's phone, the same tracker that was on yours._

_Jake laughed, Do you remember the day you found out about it? God, were you upset with me. You refused to come home the whole weekend. Instead camped out in Bellamy's room, since he was away at college._

_As I was saying, I followed the tracker, and it led me to an abandoned warehouse parking lot. And what I saw, shook me._

_There was your mother having an affair with a man, who I learned to be named Marcus. Or at least that's what she was screaming out. I took pictures for proof and had her phone records pulled, due to my military connections it wasn't hard to do. Both of which are included here._

_In our prenup it states that in the case of divorce or separation the Griffin Estate and any bank accounts made separately without her name remain with me or whomever controls the deed and has access to any accounts. Although in an unforeseen death, we did not account for. But, you know your old man, I plan ahead._

_So I left it with Bellamy, the property deed and the Griffin fortune, in hopes that someday you will get it._

_Your mom has every right to argue against the division of assets, but there is a clause and this is a huge clause, in the prenup it is written that in the event of a proven affair the party must surrender any contest to obtain said assets and be legally awarded to my eldest child. That's you Clarke._

_With that said, give all of this to your lawyer and it will be an open and shut case. Everything belongs to you, and only you._

_I love you Princess and I am so proud of you. I will continue to love you for there is no end. You have given me so much and taught me more than I ever imagined just by being your dad. I am the happiest man on this planet because I have the greatest daughter in history. You're so strong and independent._

_Please continue to be you, you make me so proud Clarke. I'll always be with you, whether it be by your side, a thousand miles away._

_I love you Princess_

_Oh and if Bellamy is there there, hello son. Thank you for loving my our Princess. I am so proud of the man you have become. I love you, son._

_Bye now_

Clarke was openly sobbing, "I love you too. Thank you for being you." Although Bellamy wasn't doing much better himself.

"This might not be a good time to mention this but, with something like this Abby doesn't have a flying chance of taking anything from Clarke. It’s dated, and an actual recording of Jake Griffin. Not to mention he was thorough in putting together evidence of her infidelity. I want copies of it all, Diyoza and I are meeting on Wednesday. I can submit this stuff on Monday. We would like it if you both could meet us on Thursday it can be in the evening. And on Friday all of us have to meet with Abby and her lawyers. Yes Clarke that includes you to, Bellamy doesn't have to be there.” Murphy shared with them as Bellamy wrote down notes on what was being said. 

“I can do that, it will be the first time seeing her in a month. And I want Bellamy to be there, I don’t care what my mom would say.” Clarke said as she held Bellamy’s hand. 

With that said Murphy left, “I’m gonna paint, is that ok?” She needed some time to herself, this really was too much and she wasn't sure how to process all of it. 

“Yeah that’s fine baby.” He placed a kiss to her soft lips and watched as she left him. 

Bellamy left to do some office work, maybe if he did some of it at home he wouldn’t have to work so much at the office and he could be there more for Clarke, especially since her Thursday and Friday classes finished at 2:15. 

He couldn't believe the type of father, Jake Griffin was. He did so much just for Clarke and a lot of that wasn't known about. And again Bellamy found himself aspiring to be like him, strong, confidant, a protector. Before he knew it, it was already 11 pm. He went to the bedroom to check if Clarke was in bed and it was empty, next he checked the bathroom and that too was empty. 

So he walked the way to her studio, once he had the door open he saw Clarke asleep at the drawing table. Bellamy shook his head, his poor girl must be overwhelmed, Jake is practically talking to her from past the grave.

He looked down at the pastel drawing, it must be of Jake and Clarke. In the background there was a blue night sky, full of stars, a silhouette of father kneeled down offering his full grown daughter balloons. Each silhouette balloon labeled something different, love, security, happiness, pride, growth. It was everything Jake had said to her. 

“Come on Princess, let’s get you to bed.” Bellamy tells her as he wipes her hands clean. He carries her to their bedroom, strips her clothes off and tucks her in. 

“Good night Clarke, I promise to be there for you every step of the way, everyday until the end.” He kisses the crown of her head. 

Before heading to bed, Bellamy takes the small velvet box from his bag and places it in the safe in his office. Soon, he promised himself. 

\---------------------PINOSS------------------

Clarke woke to the sound of her alarm, groaning before turning it off. She doesn't remember getting to bed last night, looking over to see Bellamy and smiles. He must have carried me to bed last night. She kisses his cheek and then leaves for a shower. 

In the bathroom she strips her panties off and throws them into the hamper, which serves as a reminder that she has to do laundry at some point this weekend. Clarke walks toward the huge walk in shower and plays with the water till it feels just right. 

Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her waist, "Looks like I'm just in time." Bellamy whispers into her ear, placing a kiss right below her earlobe. 

"Good morning Daddy." She says with a giggle, turning in his arms to face him. 

"Good morning Princess, may I join you?" He asked, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes please!" She tells him, practically dragging him into the warm mist. 

Bellamy begins washing his hair as Clarke plays under the stream, he couldn't help but laugh at her. 

"Daddy will you please wash my hair?" She said in the sweetest littlest voice. 

Nodding his head, "Sure Princess." He squeezes her shampoo onto his palm and massages the goo into her blonde locks. 

"Mmm Daddy, that feels nice." She moans out, causing Bellamy's cock to stir. Once satisfied with her hair he begins to rinse out the soap. 

Clarke reached for his shower puff, "Daddy may I wash you?" She asked, again in that sweet voice. 

"Hmm Daddy would like that." He tells her as he finishes rinsing the shampoo out. When Clarke begins to scrub him, she is soft handed, dragging the sponge across his body, with her other hand she jerks his member till it's a suds covered rod. 

He groans as she releases his growing cock. "My turn Princess." Bellamy grabs her pink puff, he trails the sponge over her body much like how she did to him. And with his free hand, he was sure to clean her pussy, rubbing his fingers against her slit and up to her puckered hole. He could see that she was getting more and more worked up from the constant touching, her cheeks were flushed from the warm water, her chest rose more often and her breathing became more staggered. 

She reached back and stroked his cock slowly as he teased her. Bellamy kept his hand between her slit and flicked at her clit, he watched as her eyes closed and Clarke released a content sigh. Clarke began to stroke his cock faster and when Bellamy started to finger fuck her hard, she stroked faster ehich caused him to thrust his fingers in harder. Clarkes knees grew weak as her orgasm neared, her breathing was heavier, her pussy tightened around his fingers.

Bellamy knowing her orgasm was seconds away, spun her around, picked her up so that her legs would straddle his waist with his hands holding her up by her firm ass, he lowered her quickly so that her cunt would engulf his cock in one swift movement. Clarke released a scream as his cock penetrated her to the hilt, pushing her against the shower wall. He started to bounce her against the wall, her screams turned into loud moans, her pussy gripping tighter around his cock. 

“Fuck me Daddy! Make me cum around this huge cock!” She moaned/screamed at him.

Her orgasm was close and so was his.

“Daddy…. Daddy oh fuck! I need to cum!! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard!! Oh god!” She screamed, raking her nails down his back, causing Bellamy to hiss. 

“Fuck baby! That’s it Princess, cum whenever you want, baby.” Bellamy said between groans. Her pussy tightening like a vice wrapped around his shaft. He could feel her pussy quivering and tightening as she moved up and down his cock. It felt as if she were milking his cock. 

Bellamy picked up the pace, thrusting in harder, driving them both wildly over the edge. Clarkes screams filled the bathroom, almost echoing off the marble walls. 

“Oh Daddy, I’m cumming! Fuck yes yes!” Clarke moaned into his neck.

“Fuck Princess!” Was all Bellamy could muster, before filling her with his own cum, rope after rope of his seed erupted from his cock releasing deep into her wonton cunt. 

Clarke locks eyes with Bellamy, “Oh god, Daddy I love when you flood my cunt with your hot cum!” She moaned, the desire in her eyes shine, they shine for him, it brought up an explosion of pleasure that rang through his body.

“I love you.” Those were the words they spoke to each other as they finished washing up. Bellamy was the first out of the bathroom, Clarke stayed in to blow dry her hair. 

“Daddy, I pulled your clothes out! They’re on the bench in the closet.” Clarke shouted from the bathroom.

“Thank you love.” He hollered back. There on the closet bench was a pair of dark jeans, a simple gray t shirt, black socks, and a pair of oxfords to complete the outfit. At least he won’t need to try and pick out clothes, he thinks to himself. After getting dressed he heads into the other room, opening up the windows and curtains. 

Looking down at his watch, he sees that it’s a little past 8, “Baby girl, you almost ready?” he shouts down the hall. 

“I’m coming out right now!” She says as she appears from the bedroom. 

“You look beautiful, Princess.” Clarke really did, she had on a dark yellow skirt that rested just above her knees, a thin striped tank top, a light jean jacket and sandals. 

“Thanks Daddy, you look mighty handsome yourself.” She compliments him, running her fingers over his chest and spends a little time fiddling with the zipper of his jeans, causing him to grow a semi hard on. 

He chuckles at her, his horny kitty. “My horny minx. You turn me on like no other, do you know what type of control I need so that I don’t spend my entire day hard.” He confesses to her.

“Is that so Daddy? Come here?” She practically purrs, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, as she led him he took the opportunity to stare at her perfect ass and the way her hips sway as she walks. This only caused his semi hard cock to grow harder and harder. As soon as they reached the kitchen bar, he grew confused, before he could say anything, Clarke dropped to her knees and started undoing the zipper of his jeans.

Once Bellamy’s boxers and jeans were pooled around his ankles, his now unbelievably hard cock sprung out. Clarke grabbed the shaft and brought it to her mouth, sucking on it as if she were starving. Bobbing her head back and forth, ramming the head of his cock down her throat, Bellamy could feel her tongue twirling around the head and the shaft. His head was spinning from the pure ecstasy she gave off. 

“Fucking Christ Clarke! That feels so fucking good baby.” Bellamy groaned, petting the top of her head. Suddenly she stopped, and stood, pulling him down by the neck, she tilted her head up and gave him a hard, passionate kiss, you know, one of those kisses that seem to make time stand still, and the only thing that counted was their moment. 

“Daddy I want you to fuck me like the slut I am!” Clarke whispered against his lips.

Well fuck.

He grunts, lifting her over the bar, pushing her skirt over her stunning ass, exposing her tiny panties. Bellamy stands behind her, positioning the tip of his cock at her inviting entrance, admiring how wet she already was. “Did my slut turn herself on sucking Daddy’s cock?” Bellamy cooed at her, teasing her hungry slit. 

Clarke looks over her shoulder, pleading silently with lustful eyes, she replies “I love sucking your dick Daddy! It turns me on.”

Her blue eyes dilate, fueled by desire and need, “Daddy plese fuck me hard, show me what a slut I am for Daddy cock.” She pathetically begged him. 

With that invitation, Bellamy slid his cock swiftly into her waiting cunt, his pelvis hitting her ass, his cock so deep in Clarke he could feel his dick pressing into her cervix. Clarke whimpered, “Oh fuuuuck Daddy! You fill me so full!”

Bellamy pulls his cock quickly all the way out and rams it all the way back in. “Oh god! Fuck Daddy!! That feels so good!” She screams out as he fills her with his rod. He continues to slide in and out of her hot tight pussy, with speed and force, the sound of his hips smacking her ass ring through the room. Clarke’s moans become more frequent and labored.

“Oh Daddy! That’s it, use my cunt, it’s all yours! Fuck, fuck!” She chanted/ screamed in complete euphoria like state.

He keeps pounding into her cunt, hands grip tighter on her curvy hips, Bellamy buries his cock repeatedly deep into her with every thrust, he moves one of his hands and places it on her shoulder for extra leverage. 

Clarke reaches over for his hand, wrapping it around her neck, “Daddy choke your slut please! I want to feel your hand around my throat as I cum!” She pleaded with him like a starving addict. Bellamy wrapped his fingers around her throat, pulling Clarke up to him so that he could kiss the other side of her neck and up to her flustered cheek. 

“Daddy! Fuck! Your cock feels so good in my slut cunt, make me cum all over your cock. Fuck Daddy make me cum. Please cum inside of me. Give it all to me. Breed me Daddy!” She cried out.

Fuck, she used that word that made Bellamy feel like an animal.

_Breed me Daddy_

The combination of Clarke’s sexy cries, Brllmay’s hand around her throat, the rhythmic movement of his cock slamming into her, and the slapping noises from the sync of their bodies was driving the both of them insane. The mutual pressure of an orgasm built within each of them.

Bellamy leaned close to her ear and whispered “You want my baby, Princess?” He asked over her hard breathing

“Yes Daddy! I want your baby so fucking bad! I’m so close to cumming!” She tried to scream with his hand around her throat, choking her. 

“Does my slut Princess want to cum around my cock?” He whispers again.

“Yes!” She screams.

“Please Daddy, please let me cum! Make me cum please!” Clarke continued to plead with Bellamy.

The sheer intensity of her lust, shocked Bellamy, driving him closer to his own orgasm. He continued to pound into her harder than before, he slid a hand down and forcefully rubbed at her clit, bringing her further over the top.

“OH MY GOD DADDY!” Clarke screamed.

“I’m going to cum! HOLY FUCK I’M GOING TO CUM DADDY!” Her screams grew more erratic.

The assault on her clit continued along with the pounding of his cock into her, biting down on her earlobe, Bellamy whispers into her ear, “Fucking cum for me Princess! I want you to squirt for me! NOW give it to me!”

That seemed to push her over the edge. Clarke screamed out, “Oh FUUUUUCCCK! I’m close!”

Bellamy knew she was seconds from exploding, he rammed his cock deeper into her wanton cunt and held it there as he erupted inside of her, his fingers continuing to run her clit.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! DADDY ohhh FUUCCCK YES!” Clarke cried out, his hand leaving her throat, choosing to grab her by the hips once more. Her orgasm hits hard that her legs give out and couldn't support her body no more. Bellamy held her up while her orgasm and his own took over. Clarke’s body was quivering and convulsing as literal waves squirted from her cunt. As eclarke came down from her high, Bellamy reached over and began to clean her up. 

He brought her against him and gave her a kiss, against his lips Clarke mumbled something.

“What was that baby?” Bellmay whispered.

God that was insane he thought, holding this goddess against him. He had never shared such an intense moment with any other, than Clarke. 

“That…” She started, “was Earth shattering. And probably the hardest orgasm I’ve ever had.” She says with a cute smile, ever the Blonde bombshell he knew her to be.

“Well I am honored.” Bellamy said very cocky like, with a smirk. 

\---------------------PINOSS------------------

After cleaning themselves up and stopping at a tiny donut shop that Clarke put an order at, Bellamy followed the directions Clarke gave him to the property management office. Once there he parks in the lot, takes the boxes of donuts and follows her to the office. As they walked in, he was amazed by the number of people who greeted Clarke so kindly, he listened to her as she told him where to put the boxes. Then follows her over to another room, with an older woman sitting at the reception desk.

“Hello Mrs. Moore!” Clarke greeted the elder woman.

The woman gasped, “Miss. Clarke! It's good to see you young lady!” He watches as the two women hug each other. 

“It’s good to see you. And congratulations on the new grandchild.” Clarke told her.

“Thank you dear. And who is this young man?.” Mrs. Moore tells her, looking over to Bellamy.

“I’m Bellamy Blake. Clarke’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you ma’am.” He says politely, sticking his hand out. 

“Oh hello to you, we don’t shake hands, here we hug.” The sweet woman said, before pulling him into a hug.

“You both may go ahead. Scott’s waiting for you both.” And with that she sends them off.

“Thank you Mrs. Moore, oh I brought some donuts. I left them in the lounge.” Clarke shares with her. 

“Oh dear, you are the sweetest. Thank you.” She thanks her before leaving to hunt for the donuts. 

_Knock, Knock_

“Come in!” An older male voice rang past the door. 

Bellamy opens the door, “Hello Mr. Moore!” Clarke says excitedly, racing over to give the elder man a hug. 

“Ah Miss. Clarke, you are a sight for sore eyes!” The man says as he hugs the blonde child. 

“You must be Mr. Blake.” Mr. Moore says from over her shoulder.

“Yes it is nice to meet you, Sir.” Bellamy said as he stuck his hand out, to which he shook. 

“You as well, why don’t you both take a seat.” Mr. Moore instructed the couple.

“Now you have something for me if I’m not mistaken?” The elder man asked. 

“Yes I do!” She says as she pulls the deed from her oversized purse. After laying the deed on the table, Mr. Moore holds it up and reads it over. 

Mr. Moore smiles, “This is what I have been waiting years for. We have watched you grow from a young toddler and have been fortunate enough to continue to watch you grow. You were such a sweet child, always the apple of your father’s eyes and when he passed we grew concerned. He too expressed his own worries the last time he was here, that was when he told us that he had hidden the estate deed, for you to find, so that you may have it.” 

He stopped for a breath before continuing, “You’re great Grandparents, Patrick and Amelia bought this land decades ago, at the time it was just a tiny house. But eventually it grew into more, especially when your grandpa grew up, and then Jake took those bones and turned it into the huge showstopper that it is today.”

Clarke cleared her throat, “I am extremely grateful for what my great grandparents, grandparents, my dad and especially you. You have done more than you needed in protecting my family home.”

“Well, now that I have seen the deed, and now we have a copy. Do you want to sign the forms to gain the estate?” Mr. Moore asked.

“Actually, we are going through court because of all the new information brought to light, and well my mother isn’t letting anything go without a fight. So I think I should wait to sign any papers.” Clarke shares with Mr. Moore.

“That is fine, Miss Clarke. In fact that is probably for the best.” Mr. Moore says before continuing.

“Now how about we show your boyfriend the house, huh!” He finished.

“Sure, I’d love to see it.” Bellamy says. 

“Perfect, now why don’t you kids hop into the golf cart with me and we will be on our way!” Mr. Moore leads them to the back door of his office, as he opens it and reveals a four seater golf cart. 

Mr. Moore drove the cart past many huge homes that left Bellamy speechless, wow and this was the neighborhood the Griffin’s had a home in, “And here we are!” The gentleman said, pointing at the 2 car garage, European style villa.

Clarke was bouncing in her seat, not having been inside of the home since Jake passed away. 

“Wow!” Bellamy said with a whistle, “This is so unlike anything I've seen before!”

“Tell me about it!” Clarke says as she runs her finger down the columns at the front door, her ocean blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Would you like to go inside.” Mr. Moore asked, his own eyes were glazed with unshed tears. 

Clarke sniffled, taking a hold of Bellamy’s hand. “Yes please.” 

“Here you go, Miss. Griffin, I mean Clarke.” Mr. Moore held the keys out to Clarke, which she took and opened the front door. 

“This beautiful home has multiple fireplaces, a gourmet kitchen with marble tops. A private dock, outside fireplace, 4 bedrooms, a master suite with a spa bathroom and walk in closet, and many other unique features, such as an elevator, home office, a wine room, a rec/ home gym, and a home theater.” Mr. Moore shared as they stepped through the door.

“This office was Jake’s.” The manager shared as they walked past the open room. They headed up the stairs and looked through the rooms, Bellamy was in awe.

“This used to be my room.” Clarke pointed to the empty room. 

Mr. Moore chuckled, “There even used to be a crib in here at one point.” They continued their way through the floor, each bedroom amazing Bellamy more than the last. That was till they got to the master bedroom. 

Bellamy walked through every inch of the master suit, while Clarke and Mr. Moore stood back. He couldn’t believe how incredible this room was, let alone this house, he could really picture a life with Clarke here. Bellamy looked over at Clarke, this was the home he wanted to live in with his wife and raise his kids in. He swore that he would do whatever it took that Clarke would be able to keep her family home, it wasn’t going to be Abby’s.

They continued to throughout the house till there wasn't anymore house to be seen. “Now onto the best part of the home, the backyard.” Mr. Moore encouraged. 

Stepping outside was like stepping into another world. There was a sheltered gathering area, and a romantic fireplace. A perfectly manicured hedge that led to the private dock. Clarke ran down the dock and stood at the edge and turned to face the house, from the back it looked like a three story palace. 

“This is home.” She says out loud. 

Turning to face the men, “This has always felt like my home away from home, being here always made me feel whole. The only thing missing were you Blakes.” Clarke takes a deep breath, breathing in the salt air, she stares out past the dock.

“So can I get a boat then?” Bellamy asked, causing all three of them to laugh.

Clarke taps his shoulder lightly. “We can talk about it after all of this legal business is done." 

"Um I think I may be able to help with that just a little more. Back in the office I have a document from your grandfather that's dated back a few decades, as well as your father which is dated a couple years before he passed. I dug them up to give you copies for this meeting. If you both are done looking at the house we may head back to the office." Mr. Moore informed the couple. 

"Would it be ok just to have a moment longer out here?" Clarke asked the older male. 

"Of course dear, I will be inside." They watched as Mr. Moore disappeared into the house. 

Clark sat at the end of the dock, hiking her skirt up so it wouldn't get wet. "Bellamy I really want this. It's the last physical thing I have connected to my dad." She told him, never looking at him, her eyes looking over the lake. 

"I want to have a family here, I know it's a huge place but I think it would be perfect for us." She tells him, as she kicks her feet in the water. 

Bellamy crouched next to her before speaking, "I want that too. While we were walking through the house all I could think was how amazing it would be to have kids running around. We will do something about this babe, I promise. Now come on let's go." 

He stands up and offers Clarke his hand, to which she takes, they walk hand in hand into the house and follow Mr. Moore out the front door. As they got back into the gold cart, the short ride was silent. Clarke was lost in thought, she hadn't been in that house for years, and being there, the last place her dad was, it was hard for her.

At the office, Mr. Moore handed Clarke a folder, before opening it he asked her a question, "What do you remember about your grandparents?" He asked her.

Clarke thought for a minute, "I honestly don't remember much, they passed when I was 4."

"Well, I remember them, you little one, were their entire world, they loved it when your father would bring you to visit. Although they weren't very fond of Abby, they thought she wasn't good enough, which I saw the few times we have met." Mr. Moore said with a sigh, he gestured for her to open the folder. 

When Clarke opened it she was greeted with an old picture. In the picture were her grandparents, her dad and a young Clarke, standing in front of the lake. 

"You look cute, Princess." Bellamy teased, pointing at the little girl in lopsided pigtails with dirt all over her face posing in a Little Mermaid one piece bathing suit.

"Shut it asshole." She fired back, every bit the spitfire, which makes Mr. Moore even more.

"The next is a written memo from your grandfather, it's short but it says _'Griffin to Griffin, let it be passed on from parent to child.'_ and then it is signed by both your grandparents." 

Clarke looked over the small notice, marveling at the history in her hands. Turing the memo over she sees a picture of her grandparents and a tiny baby Clarke. 

"You were such an adorable baby, the first day your grandparents brought you into this office, my wife and I were immediately infatuated with you. The way your eyes sparkled in curiosity and how you wanted to grab hold of everything with your tiny hands." The old man chuckled, he was very fond of Clarke, that anyone could see. 

He looked at Bellamy, "You see my family has run this property office for decades, my father, and his father, now me, and someday my son. He currently helps with the landscaping and maintenance. We are very close with all the residents in the community here, but especially the Griffin's. You see my father came over with Clarke's great grandparents, he was in the same line of work."

"You mean he was a part of- oh." Bellamy said putting two and two together. 

Mr. Moore chuckled, "Yes, he was. Now onto the next document, this is from Jake Griffin himself." Pointing at the next document.

"As I said earlier, whatever is in the folder is a copy for you Miss. Griffin, you may give them to your lawyer. In the document from your father it basically states, _That the deed was being held for safekeeping by a family friend. In the event that Clarke does not receive the deed, she will be given the house on her 25th Birthday and a new deed will be presented. It's a Griffin home, meant to go from a Griffin parent to a Griffin child. The Griffin Estate belongs to my daughter Clarke Eliza Griffin._ This was signed and dated by Jake. With my wife and I as witnesses and notarized by lawyer Diyoza." Mr. Moore finished, reading from his own copy as Clarke and Bellamy looked over hers. 

Bellamy, and especially Clarke were blown away. "It's really mine, even if I didn't have the deed?" She was still in shock. 

"Yes my dear, it would be. And I was counting down the years till I could give you that call. But now I won't have to." The old man was very happy indeed, he couldn't have hoped for more. 

"Thank you." She whispered, just loudly enough for all to hear. 

After that they chatted, and Clarke shared how she dropped pre-med and was now taking art and teaching, to which Mr. Moore was over the moon about. 

"You'll do wonderful, I just know it. I have a Clarke Griffin original which I happen to love more than any other piece of artwork I own." He praises her, and Clarke's cheeks grew a little pink. 

Bellamy looked around, trying to figure out which piece in the room was Clarke's. He heard a hearty laugh come from the manager, "This one." 

Bellamy was shocked, Mr. Moore was pointing to the painting that hung behind him. It was a beautiful painting of what he knows to be the Griffin dock now, a breathtaking sunset that was reflected onto the water, and a few birds that have taken flight in the orangey sky. Of all the paintings in the room, this was the one he least expected to be Clarke's. It looked so professional. 

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" He asked the young man who had his mouth gaped open. To which Bellamy could only nod his head. 

"I was given this painting about 2 years ago, from the amazing young lady who sits next to you, the one that was studying pre-med at the time. My wife and I invited her over for lunch one day. And when I opened our front door to the sight of Clarke with this giant rectangle covered in wrapped paper, saying it was our gift." Mr. Moore stopped, as Clarke interrupted him.

"And he looked at me like I was crazy!" Clarke said, with her cute giggle. 

Mr. Moore continued, "Well it was a huge package, compared to your tiny frame. Anyway when my wife and I unwrapped it we were both speechless, it was a gorgeous painting. We couldn't believe how Clarke had painted something that looked so professional. I knew at that moment I would have it hanging in my office. And let me tell you there have been many people who have asked about it. It's my most favorite painting, I have ever owned."

Clarke's cheeks were now a rosy color, she wasn't used to people talking about her paintings. "So you will do great, there is nothing to be worried about. You were meant to be an artist.

Bellamy couldn't agree more, Clarke had nothing to worry about. And as for his opinion, Bellamy thinks it's the one of the best things he's done with his money, that's for sure.

This woman before him was definitely something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️❤️ Drop a comment, let me know what you think. Anything you'd like to see happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl time. Some Jasper and Monty. FB with O. Smuty threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy Holidays!🎄🎁
> 
> Here's the newest chapter of PINOSS, I figured I could add in some light chapters before we move on to Clarke's mama drama. Also an apology in advance I was loopy on muscle relaxers when editing.

It was Monday night, Clarke and Bellamy were in bed when her phone started to chime.

_Group message- Emori, Raven, +1_

_Emori- idk about you ladies but I could do with a lunch date and 💅 when is everyone free?_

_Clarke- 🙋🏼♀️_  
_Clarke- I can do Tuesday after 2 or Wednesday after noon_

 _Raven- Count me in!!_  
_Raven- Wednesday works for me too!_

 _Emori- Perfect I have night classes that day so it works_  
_Emori- Let's all meet at the 🍣 place and then we can drive to the nail salon in one car_

_Raven- Gotcha👍🏼_

_Clarke- 👌🏻_

_Emori- I'm gonna text Maya and see if you can join… night ladies_

"Wednesday after classes I'm gonna have lunch and get nails done with Emori and Raven. Is that ok?" Clarke asked as Bellamy was rubbing her back. 

"Yeah go for it love, my treat. You can let the girls know. You ladies have fun. Especially Emori, I don't know how she puts up with Murphy." He said chuckling. 

She tried to shoo at him, "John is not that bad." She says in a factual tone. 

"If you say so." Again Bellamy chuckled. 

_Group message- Emori, Raven, +1_

_Clarke- Bellamy says it's his treat_

_Emori- Tell him I say thank you 🥰_

_Raven- He's a keeper… thanks Blake_

Clarke squeals, "I'm so excited, thanks Daddy. And the girls say thanks too." She places a kiss to his lips before snuggling into him.

"You don't have to thank me Princess." Bellamy tells her as they drift off into sleep. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Bellamy was on his way to a meeting when his phone started vibrating, after pulling it out of his pocket he notices it's a text from Clarke, and a smile forms on his face. 

_Clarke- Hey Daddy my 10:45 class got cancelled I'll be at the library doing some homework before heading to meet the girls._

_Bellamy- Thanks for letting me know Princess… I love you_

_Clarke- I love you Daddy ❤️😘_  
_Clarke- Photo Attached_

 _Bellamy- You are stunning my goddess_  
_Bellamy- Be home around 3:45 today_

He hadn't realized he was already at the IT room till he heard laughing. Bellamy looked up from his phone to see Monty and Jasper making kissy faces, to which he glared at them. 

"Can I help you?" He asked with a roughness to his voice. 

"Nope not at all Boss." Money said. 

"Not at all Boss Man, were you texting Clarkey?" Jasper asked back, with a smirk.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Not that it’s any of your business but yes I was, her second class got cancelled. She’s meeting up with Raven and Emori later.” 

“Yeah I know. They asked Maya to join them but she’s helping her dad out today so she can’t. Totally bummed her out. But Clarke promised that we will have a party at your place soon. ” Jasper shared with him. 

“Right. Clarke mentioned something about that. In her exact words ‘Bell! We are having a party here soon! I am inviting all of my friends, we’re gonna eat and drink. Have a fucking blast!’ To which I said sure.” Bellamy said, with mild amusement.

“Aww that's cute, is she trying to get the old man to socialize.” Jasper teased him.

Monty tried to cover a laugh with a cough. As for Bellamy he just glared at Jasper. 

“So Monty, does Miller get invited to girls day too?” Bellamy asked half serious and half teasingly.

Monty laughed, “Nah he doesn't join girls day. Unless they go to a spa, then he goes for a massage. Miller likes that cause they work out his knots.” He pauses before continuing.

“But Clarke will go to the gun range with him most times, and very rarely the other girls will join.” To which finishes Monty’s thought process.

“She does?” Bellamy asked, this was something he did not know about his Princess.

Monty looked at his boss in almost shock, that he didn’t know. “Yeah. Miller told me that in high school Clarke would join him and his dad, David, to the range just to let loose. And now the two of them continue to do it, it’s almost like a sibling date for them.” 

“Oh well, I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. Jake taught Clarke, Octavia and me to shoot when we were younger. He even took us on a hunting trip, and those were awesome.” Bellamy said with a little smile on his face, so many of his teenage memories were great and that’s thanks to Jake. He really was thankful for the influence he had on his life. 

“Ok now back to work, tell me about this, whatever it is.” He instructed his two IT geeks, to which they were happy to do.

Meanwhile, Clarke was sitting in the library, taking notes on the art history book in front of her. By the time she looked at the clock on her laptop she figured it would be a great time to take a break, so she opens up her Facebook and mindlessly scrolls through. Clarke noticed that Octavia was online, before she could do anything Octavia messages her first.

_Octavia- I miss you! It’s been a while since we chatted. Actually since you told me you dropped out of pre-med. Again good for you! Do what makes you fucking happy! How are you?😘😘😘😘😭😭_

_Clarke- I miss you O! I’m doing much better now and so much less stress. How’s- where are you now?? Lol ❤️❤️_

_Octavia- I’m good. Lincoln and I are in Spain right now, just got here yesterday🇪🇸_

_Clarke- That’s super cool. Bring me back a souvenir?_

_Octavia- For you? Sure_

Clarke stopped for a minute, wondering if she should tell Octavia about her and Bellamy. Her and Bellamy haven't really talked about it other than the fact that it would have to be done sometime soon. Clarke knew that her friend would be happy for her, or at least she hoped Octavia would be. She’s gonna have to find out at some point right? Clarke decided that she could share a little, at the very least that they’re together.

_Clarke- When was the last time you talked to Bell?_

_Octavia- It’s been almost a month. Don’t really talk much since we travel around so much. Not to mention he isn't Lincoln's biggest fan still. 😞_

_Here goes nothing…_

_Clarke- Can I tell you something?_

_Octavia- Clarke you can tell me anything you know that_

_Clarke- Bell and I are together now_

_Octavia- What do you mean together???_

_Clarke- Like together, together… like boyfriend and girlfriend😍👩❤️💋👨_

It was a few minutes before O replied back, but she could see the constant 3 dots, so she knew she was trying to say something.

_Octavia- 😲😱🤯🤷🏻♀️WHAT?!!!!!!! Since when??? How did I not know until now!! Tell me everything!_

_Clarke- We reconnected at a friend’s club a couple weeks ago. Confessed to our love for each other. And now we’re living together_

_Octavia- Damn! You guys didn't waste no time. I knew you guys would be perfect together, you know once you get past the age and all. But anyway I saw that this would happen all those years ago. The last time was at the lake, remember?😏😎_

_Clarke- I do, but you never told me what you meant by ‘there's something I thought I’d never see’_

_Octavia- I was talking about seeing Bellamy so vulnerable and broken, so in love. I know we just scattered mom’s ashes, but there was something more. The way he held you, it was like the last time he was seeing the sun. And I guess in a way it was, you have always been his ray of sunshine. Clarke he has always loved you and I think if he didn't have to worry about your age then, he would have made you his girlfriend a long time ago_

_Clarke- Damn 21st century😭😭_

_Octavia- ROFL🤣🤭🤭_

_Clarke- You made me cry.. You know that I’ve always loved him.. You kept teasing me about it_

_Octavia- Haha yeah I know… and just to let you know I’m ecstatic that I’ll get to actually call you my sister someday. Even though we both know I’ve always thought of you as my sister. 👩❤️👩👩❤️💋👨This just will make it official. I’m happy for you both. I love you Clarke😘❤️💋_

_Clarke- And I love you O. Thank you, you don’t know what that means to me😘❤️💋_

_Octavia- I guess this means I’ll be coming back sooner, to see you both, mostly you of course. Lol Maybe next month?_

_Clarke- I’d love that.. Lmk and I can get a room ready, you’ll have to stay with us._

_Octavia- Totally!! But I got to go, it’s time for our tour. Love you C ttyl_

_Clarke- Love you O_

As she began to pack up, Clarke had a smile on her face, mostly due to the fact that her and O can still pick up where they left off in their friendship even after all the time apart. When she got to her car, sliding into the driver seat, before turning the car on her phone started to go off. 

_Mom- Clarke honey we need to talk. Stop by the house soon please_

_Kane- Clarke your mom and I would like to talk to you soon_

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking her screenshots and went on her way to the sushi restaurant, to which she saw Emori and Raven outside waiting already as she parked.

“Girl, that car is awesome!” Emori said as she opened the driver door for her.

“Thanks, Bell did good.” Clarke praised him, even if he wasn’t there. 

The group of friends walked into the restaurant and were almost immediately seated. Both girls knew Clarke couldn't talk too much about what was going on, but they both wanted her to know they were there for her. 

Emori began, "Babe, I know you can't talk much about any of the official stuff, and trust me I know, John has drilled it into my head. But anyway I'm here for you, even if you just need someone to eat ice cream with." She reached out for Clarke's hand and held it. 

Then Raven grabbed Clarke's opposite handy, "And you know I'm here for you as well. But if I could make a request it would be to consume an undisclosed amount of alcohol with you." At that they all laughed. 

"You should like Jasper and Monty. Although it was more like, let's all get high together." Clarke said, which brought out another round of laughs. 

Raven shared about her Mexico trip with Emori, letting her know what Hell it was like translating everything for Wick. 

"John asked me to move in with him." Emori shared out of the blue, to which both girls gasped. 

"What! He never mentioned anything to me!" Clarke said, almost appalled, that John hadn't. 

"I figured. I asked him why, and he told me it was because if he told anyone other than himself he would chicken out. He was kinda nervous about it." Emori gushed as she remembered his helpless face. 

"Well what did you say?" Raven pushed at her. 

Emori's smile grew bigger, "Of course I said I would, it made sense since I spend most nights and free time there anyway. My only issue is that it's a little further from work." Her smile altered just a little. Emori was one of five female corrections officers at the Azgeda prison. 

They continued to talk over lunch, it was full of jokes and laughs. As much as Clarke loved spending time with Bellamy she had really missed girl time. Which reminds her she and Roan hadn't hung out in a while, Clarke decided that she would tell Bellamy once they got to the nail salon.

Soon enough they were at the nail salon, each of them got a manicure and a pedicure, they didn’t talk much here due to all the other people around them. After getting her nails done and the girls split, Clarke made her way to the familiar tattoo and piercing shop on 1st Ave.

“Hey Clarke!” The tattooed male greeted her as she walked into the shop.

She smiled at the guy, “Hey Jayson, got anything new in, jewelry wise?”

“We just got plenty in, what you looking for? Something for the upstairs or downstairs?” He asked the blonde girl.

“Both I think.” She answered him.

“Alright, it's all on display here so just holler when you find what you like.” Jayson said before leaving for the next customer. 

As she looked around through the case she found what she thought was perfect, angel ring nipple studs and a VCH bar, the bottom was a stud ball and the top was a small silver crown. Perfect. In Clarke's head she was already planning how to surprise Bellamy. He'll be home around 4 and Roan shouldn't be at the house till at least 6, she assumes.

Little did she know.

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Bellamy was currently on his own lunch break when Roan walked into his office. 

With a mouthful of food, he looked up at Roan, with his eyes he asked him what's up. 

"Would you and Angel be into doing a demonstration at the club? I need a fill in for either this weekend or the next." Roan asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bellamy looked at Roan in silence. He had never done something like that before, what would he even do. As if Roan understood his hesitation, "Or if it's ok with you, I can do it with Angel. No penetration needed." 

Once again he looked up at his old friend in question. Clearing his throat, Bellamy begins, "It's just you know I've never been one to do a show. If I let you have Clarke for a couple hours, what would you do?" 

Roan had thought about this, beforehand just in case, "Spankings, different tools that can be used, of possible penetration with toys and wax play." 

It was all innocent enough, he and Roan had shared women before. Hell they have DP women together before, but was he ready for Roan to play with his Princess? To be honest the thought turned him on like no other, if the hard on he was currently sporting meant anything. 

"The idea of me playing with Angel turning you on?" Roan asked him, and just like that Bellamy's mind filled with all of the pictures and videos Roan had sent him all those years ago. 

"Fuck it does!" Bellamy groaned out in frustration. He heard Roan chuckle. 

"If it means anything to you, I've jerked off to the thought of you and Angel a couple times." Roan confessed to his friend. 

It was at this time, Bellamy had a phone call, without looking he answered, "Blake."

"Oh wow! Blake, that's kind of sexy." He heard Clarke through the phone, he could also hear the other girls giggling in the background. 

Shaking his head, Bellamy answers sweetly. "Hello Princess." 

"Listen I know this is gonna sound weird but I need Roan time. We used to do something together almost weekly, and it's been a while. Would it bother you if I called him?" She asked, her voice full of nerves. 

Bellamy eyed the man in front of him, "Will you hang on a second Princess?" He asked. 

"Sure." Clarke answered.

Roan looked at Bellamy in concern, "Is something wrong with Clarke?"

He shook his head, "No nothing is wrong. She called asking if it would be ok to call you, said she needs Roan time. What the hell is that?"

He chuckled, "Basically we hang out. Dinner, movie, hike, shop, paintball, sometimes sex, you name it. It goes back to when we were in a contract, she always said that she wanted a day where we could do anything once a week." 

After Roan said this, Bellamy thought about what he said, then asked "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that." He answered.

Bellamy nodded his head, "I'll tell Clarke that now."

He unmutes the phone, "Hey Princess. I invited Roan to dinner tonight, is that ok?"

"Yes! That is more than ok. I can pick up dinner from that Chinese place on my way home. Then you won't have to cook. " Clarke said excitingly. 

"Sounds good to me. I love you Princess." Bellamy told her. 

She made a kissy noise, "Bye! I love you!"

"So I guess I'll be coming over, when should I show up?" Roan asked Bellamy. 

"At 4 now get out so I can work!" Bellamy said, kicking him out of his office. 

"Later!" Roan shouted as he made his way out. Now with his friend gone he can go back to work, lunch break long over. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

When Bellamy made it to the elevator, he saw Roan entering the lobby, he waited for his friend so that they could ride up together. 

They greeted each other as they entered the elevator. Bellamy already knew Clarke had gotten back at around 3ish so he wasn't worried. He began to unlock the door, and once inside he threw his stuff near the door. 

"Daddy! I wanna show you how pretty my nails are!" Clarke shouted from the living room. 

He chuckled, and looked over at Roan who was shaking his head. "Let's go see." 

"Sure Daddy." Roan said teasing his buddy. To which Bellamy shook his head. 

As they walked into the living room, they were welcomed by a very naked Clarke, who's mouth dropped once she saw Roan. Everyone in the room was silent, not knowing what to make of this situation. 

Clarke was the first to get over her shock, holding her out. "See." Her nails were a white and pink ombre, with a silver glitter ring finger. 

Then she continued on, "I also got new jewelry," Clarke pointed to her nipple rings "I would show you the other one but I'm not sure, if you know what I mean." She said as she pointed downward. 

"I didn't know you'd be here already Ro." Clarke said as she glanced at her friend. 

"Um sorry, Bellamy told me 4. Did he tell you a different time?" Roan asked, clearly unsure of the situation, not to mention Bellamy hadn't said anything yet. 

"No actually he didn't tell me a time at all. I just knew what time he finished work." Clarke told him. 

"Oh." Roan said, sounding like a mindless idiot. 

"Your new rings look nice, angel wings, huh? I remember you having a pair or two of those before." He complimented her. 

"Thanks." She said with a cheeky smile. 

"Are you ok?" Clarke asked Bellamy, to which he didn't make a sound till Roan nudged at him. 

"Your nails are pretty baby. And I like your new nipple rings. But I would like it even more if you showed me the one between your legs." Bellamy told her, he was practically purring. 

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked him again. 

"Are you questioning me Princess? I'm sure our guest wouldn't mind, would you Roan?" Bellamy asked the man next to him.

"Hell no I wouldn't. But only if everyone is comfortable with that." He quickly added.

Clarke giggled, "You were there when I got it pierced." She reminded him. 

Roan chuckled, "Yes I was."

She sits down on the recliner, throwing a leg over each arm rest, making sure she's spread wide for the men in front of her. Clarke knew she was wet, she was wet the moment she heard the door open. But now that she has her Daddy and Roan looking at her she was absolutely drenched. Clarke looked down and could see that her slit was glistening with desire, she loved to be watched. 

"Fuck Princess, is that a tiny little crown. My Princess has a crown on her clit, such a naughty girl. What do you think, Roan?" Bellamy's voice was husky and sexy, it only made Clarke even more wet.

"Honestly, I think Angel is perfect. And with such a pretty cunt, it's shiny in more than one way." His own voice was laced in sex, Clarke could feel her body reacting from his words, like it was second nature. 

"Princess go to one of the spare rooms, lay on the bed and touch yourself. We will be there shortly." Bellamy ordered her.

She whimpers, "Yes Daddy."

Once she is no longer in the room, Roan turns to Bellamy, "Are you sure about this?" 

Bellamy thought about it for a minute before answering, "I'm sure. You'll have to wear a rubber if you're in her pussy cause she's not on anything. Or you might just be fucking her ass."

"I'll follow your lead here, no way I'm over stepping here. And I got no problem wearing a condom, I mean I prefer bareback but I understand. Do you even have condoms in this place?" Roan asked, a little more excited than he should be. 

"Yeah I bought some on the way home. There's a box in my work bag, side pocket." Bellamy tells him, as Roan is already moving to get them. 

"Got um!" Roan shouts, following Bellamy to one of the spare rooms. 

Just outside the room, they hear Clarke yell, "Take everything but your underwear off." Both men complied to her as they stripped outside of the room. 

On the inside of the room, Clarke was laying on the satin blue sheets. She had a hand on each nipple, rubbing and tugging, caressing at the erected nipples. Her legs spread wide, pussy throbbing and leaking with excitement. 

"I have a surprise for you my Princess slut." Bellamy says as both him and Roan come into view. Clarke licks her lips as she stares at the two sinful bodies in front of her. 

"Roan has decided to join us tonight." Bellamy tells her, Clarke moans loudly as she sees the massive hard on they're both sporting. 

Bellamy gives Roan a look and the both of them drop their boxers. An audible moan leaves Clarke's lips. 

Clarke would be lying if she said she's never thought of this before. They were both different in looks, but both seriously packing. Bellamy was tan, had dark black curly hair and brown eyes. Where Roan was more a fair skin color, dark brown straight hair and hazel eyes. Bellamy's cock was long and thick, while Roan had a slight curve to his.

Roan gives Bellamy a look to which he just nods, as if signaling him. Clarke licks her lips, desire clouding her thoughts. As they walk closer, she couldn't help but think about sucking on both cocks. She could feel as their eyes rake over her body, spending extra attention to the parts with jewelry sticking from them. 

She watches as Roan gets down between her legs, eye level with her wet pussy. Clarke's eyes meet his, she can see Roan's eyes glistening with lust. A look she's very familiar with, and just like that she could feel herself leaking out more. 

"Mmm such a perfect pussy, it's so fucking wet. Angel, you waiting for my mouth and tongue to eat and clean you?" Roan sticks his tongue out and wiggles it in front of her, she knows very well what he can do with his tongue. 

Her pussy clenches around nothing, leaking more that she swears it's felt from under her ass. 

Bellamy choose this moment to speak, "Princess, you will remember that I am Daddy and you may call Roan, Sir. You will do everything you are asked, is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy!" Clarke whimpers, desperately wanting everything. 

Roan grabs at her ankles and pulls Clarke further down the bed so that her ass is almost having over the edge. He licks and kisses her thigh slowly moving towards her needy cunt. Once he gets to her pussy he slowly, torturously licks slowly at her slit and up to her clit. Clarke moans loudly, desperately trying not to thrash upwards. 

"Open your legs wider, and lay still no more moving." Bellamy threatened her. 

She does as told, finding it hard to not wiggle around as Roan's tongue delves between her pussy lips, licking the juices and flicking at her sensitive clit. The room is filled with her moans, she looks over at Bellamy who is lazily stroking his impressively hard cock. The feeling of Roan's tongue makes her nearly squirt. 

Bellamy gets onto the bed, placing his legs on each side of her head, drips of precum fall from the tip of his cock onto Clarke's face. "Suck my cock and balls my Princess slut while I watch Roan eat your cunt." He tells her. 

She moans loudly, licking at the head of his cock before taking his engorged cock into her warm mouth. Clarke can hear as Bellamy sucks in a breath as she gently scrapes at his shaft with her teeth, while his cock moves down her throat. Bellamy fucks her face slowly back and forth, as her tongue licks his shaft. Each time he hits the back of her throat, her mouth tightens causing him to moan. 

"Fuck Princess, I could flood your mouth with how good you feel!" Bellamy grunts out. 

Her pussy continues to leak as Roan laps at her cunt with a flat tongue, up and down, tongue fucking her so good. Clarke's gasp and moans louder, his tongue sliding between her slit causing her to shutter in pleasure. 

In her mouth Bellamy's cock is slick and full. Bellamy pulls his cock from her mouth so that she could lick his balls. Her tongue runs underneath the balls, circling them, before sucking each one into her mouth, savoring the unique musky scent and taste that is Bellamy. 

"No cuming until I tell you!" Bellamy says, as Clarke moans around his balls, wanting nothing more than to cum. 

"Please Daddy! Let me cum!" Clarke begged him, her pussy throbbing with need against Roan's tongue. 

"Fuck Princess. I'm gonna cum, take it all!" Bellamy groans, shoving his cock as far back as possible. Clarke can feel as his cock throbs inside of her mouth, releasing his cum down her throat. She smiles as she licks her lips clean. 

"You may cum now baby, give Roan all of your pussy juice." He commands her. 

Clarke let's go with a hearty scream, feeling Roan lick and suck at her throbbing cunt, her juices squirt out of her like a cannon, filling his mouth and drenching his face. 

"Oh, fuuckk! Fuck, fuck!" Clarke screams and whimpers, completely lost as Roan takes care of her. 

"I'm not done with you, Princess. I'm gonna fuck this tight ass of yours. Bend over and spread for me, baby." Bellamy says, Roan moves over so that he's laying on the bed. His legs are spread out, holding his swollen cock in hand, stroking it. 

"Ask Roan if you can suck his cock." Bellamy tells her, she can feel as Bellamy rubs lube on her puckered hole. 

"May I suck your cock, Sir, please?" Clarke asked in a whiny innocent tone, that she knew he likes. 

Roan had a smirk on his face, "Mmmm, yes you may Angel."

Clarke crawls up the mattress, leaning over Roan she licks up the shaft all the way to the purpleish head, licking, nipping and sucking. When she finally gets all of him in her mouth, it's so full. Roan jerks up, causing her to gag.

"Sorry Angel, got excited." Roan tells her, petting the top of her head. She swirls her tongue and moves up and down his shaft, moaning as his precum touches her tongue. 

Bellamy stands behind her, leaning into her back, Clarke shivers. He surprises her by shoving 2 fingers into her tight wet cunt, finger fucking get so good. She moans in ecstasy, withering as his fingers hit her in all the right spots. 

He spanks each cheek, "Spread for me Princess." Clarke reaches back and spreads her cheeks apart for easier access. 

She feels as the tip of Bellamy's cock pushes against her tight hole, easing into her slowly. "Push back into me, Princess." He tells her. 

Clarke pushes back, feeling Bellamy fill her. She gasped around Roan's cock, full in her mouth. 

"Daddy fuck my ass!" Clarke whimpers. She cusses as his cock sinks deeper into her ass, balls smacking against her. Bellamy pulls out till just the tip is in, before slamming against her to the fullest. She doesn't notice as the men share a look, till Roan is pulling his cock from her mouth and covering it with a condom. 

Roan maneuvers himself under Clarke, and slowly starts to shove his way into her wet invitingly tight cunt. He can feel as her cunt contracts around his thick cock, the sensation driving them both crazy. 

"Fuck, Angel your fucking light pussy feels so damn perfect around me cock, it's intoxicating!" Roan groans, as he picks up the pace of his rough thrust. 

Both men move perfectly in sync with each other, one pushes in the other pushes out, both thrust in together. The rhythm set drives Clarke near orgasm, moaning and screaming. 

"Are you ready to cum?" Daddy asked, between his own grunts and thrust. 

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Clarke moans as her holes clench both cocks at once, causing Bellamy and Roan to moan as well.

"Cum now Princess. I can feel Roan's cock through your thin walls." Bellamy grunts against her neck. 

Clarke's cunt tightens more and more around Roan's cock before letting go of her orgasm. "Oh yes yes!! Fuck, Sir!" She continues to scream as her orgasm rocks her, Clarke feels as if she's on fire as both cocks continue to pump in and out of her tight holes.

With the last thrust she can feel as both men cum. She feels as Bellamy releases into her ass, and she could feel Roan shuttering from his own orgasm under her. As they pull out of her Clarke collapses onto the bed, Roan goes to dispose of the used condom and Bellamy grabs a washcloth to clean her up. 

When both men get to the bed, Clarke laying in the middle, she gives Roan a kiss to the cheek and Bellamy a kiss to the lips. "That was satisfying, and unexpected." Clarke says. 

The two men said nothing, just grunting in agreement, to which Clarke giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️ 
> 
> I appreciate each one of you, leave a comment or a kudos. And if y'all have a suggestion on something you'd like to see happen, feel free to share!


	15. Holy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.. total smut.. warnings included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off.. Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday readers!!
> 
> This isn't actually a chapter, it's more of a holiday filler so if you want to it can be skipped. 
> 
> Now warning this chapter INCLUDES - threesomes, FMF, name calling, some humiliation and degrading, voyeurism, becho action, and cuckquean

Bellamy was leaving the office when his phone buzzed, looking over he saw a text from Roan.

_Roan- Clarke is helping me out at the club feel free to come by when you're done with work_

He didn't bother replying as there was no reason to, so instead he got into his car and drove to The Sinister Rose. Once he got there Bellamy headed to the employee entrance, added his code in and the door opened. He walked through the club till he heard voices in one of the play rooms. 

What he saw was something he didn't expect to see, he saw Roan and Echo, who he learned was a Mistress, completely nude. And to top it off his Princess was dressed in a translucent red bra and panties, her face resting on Echo's thigh. 

"What the fuck?" Bellamy asked confused and to be honest hella turned on. 

"Every year Clarke and Echo help me out with a Christmas shoot. But since this year she's with you, Angel decided to stay clothed. I promise there was no penetration of anything and that is the closet she's been to Echo's cunt all afternoon." Roan swore to him, to which he just nodded his head.

Bellamy had no words for what he walked in on, other than that he was sporting a hard on that wasn't there a few minutes ago. 

Him and Clarke had talked about being with other women, and it was something that she wanted to explore more of due to her being interested in both sex. And he had no problem with it at all, in fact he encouraged it, what red blooded male wouldn't want to see his beautiful, sexy woman with another sexy woman. 

Echo was someone he thought was sexy and she was the complete opposite of Clarke. She had dark hair opposed to Clarke's blonde locks. Her body type was lean and toned, where Clarke was curvy and soft. His Princess had full tits and Echo was much smaller. Bellamy couldn't help but compare the differences as he stared at Echo's naked form.

Clarke had told him that her and Echo had been together a few times while she was with Roan. And he would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on, Bellamy could almost picture the two women together. Even his friend Roan has shared his own stories, and fuck were they hot. Bellamy knew that Echo was usually with women and on the rare occasion a man, mostly Roan. 

And if was being completely honest with himself he could see Echo being a third between him and Clarke. He decided to sit back and watch as Roan directed the shots, Bellamy was fascinated by his artist's eye, although to be fair he was giving him too much credit. Roan was just a horny guy who knew how he wanted women posed, but man did they both look sexy. 

Clarke watched the way Bellamy was watching her, with every move of her body against Echo's body she saw his eyes filled with lust and his cock harden against the khaki colored slacks. 

"Clarke, I can smell how wet you are from up here. Does it turn you on having your Daddy watch us?" Echo whispered into her ear, as she kissed down her neck, the shuttering sound of Roan's camera going off. 

She bit back a moan, and nodded her head to the brunette. They both could hear Roan instructing them into the next pose, Clarke on her back, legs spread with Echo's lips on her thigh. As soon as Clarke spread open her legs, she smelt her wetness, and she knew that if she could smell it so could the others. And judging by the look on their faces, see it too. 

"Echo, you may kiss my Princess cunt over her panties, if you'd like." Bellamy told her, to which they heard Roan mumble a thank you.

Echo licked her lips, "Mmm thank you Sir." 

She placed her lips against the soaking fabric of Clarke's panties, they were so wet that when Echo lifted her head up, her lips shined. This time Clarke didn't hold back her moan, her moan was breathy and loud. The sound went straight down Echo's spine and to her own cunt. As for the guys, let's just say Roan put the camera down. 

He leaned over to Bellamy, "I understand if you want me to leave, but if not let me enjoy this please." 

Bellamy looked over at his long term friend, "I don't care if you watch, you know she's mine and Echo knows that too. The question is would you be ok just watching if I joined them?"

Roan grunted, "Fuck! I'd be ok with that, it would be like my own live show. My dick is so damn hard." 

"Echo is clean, just updated her paperwork yesterday. And she's barren so you won't have to worry about accidents." Roan informed him, this wasn't something Bellamy knew. 

Bellamy decided it was time to kick up the heat, "Echo, lay down and let my Princess please you. And Princess listen to Mistress Echo." He gave the both of them an order. 

"Yes Daddy." Clarke said.

Echo responded, "Thank you Sir."

Both men watched as the women changed spots on the bed. "Fuck Bellamy. I could kiss you right now for the show we're about to have." Roan cussed to him. 

They heard Clarke, "If you guys are gonna kiss I want to see."

Bellamy chuckled, "Another time baby." He promised. 

"Now Pretty Slut, I've been dying to have you. I haven't had a good orgasm in weeks. Lick my pussy and make me cum." Echo told Clarke in her stern voice. 

Bellamy and Roan stared as Clarke laid between Echo's legs, her bare swollen pussy exposed to all. She grabbed Clarke by the back of her head and slowly pulled till her lips were touching her wet cunt. Clarke began to lick eagerly and hungrily, like a starving woman. 

"She would always call Clarke slut, it was her name for her." He shared with Bellamy, to which he nodded, liking the new information.

"Why don't you both come closer and watch her tongue at work." She suggested to the men, moaning between each word. 

They both rose and knelt at the foot of the bed and watched as Clarke pushed her tongue deeper into her pussy. Bellamy could see how much Clarke was enjoying herself. 

"I think you should turn around and suck the men's cock. Bellamy Sir would you allow her to suck on Roan's cock as well? " Echo asked as Clarke was faced towards them. 

"I will allow it." He said, both men undoing their own pants before taking a seat on the bed. 

Now with free cocks, Clarke went back and forth between sucking and licking each one. Meanwhile Echo was gently rubbing her own clit with her hand.

The room was filled with wet blow job noises, light moans and grunts. "My turn Slut. But take your clothes off first." The Mistress ordered. 

Clarke gave each cock one more sloppy wet kiss before standing. She undoes her bra and pulls down her panties, Clarke's own juices dripping from her horny cunt. She crawled back between Echo's legs. 

As Clarke placed her mouth back onto her Mistress's cunt, Echo moaned feeling her wet mouth on her clit, both Bellamy and Roan stroking their impossibly hard cocks. 

"Bellamy Sir, where would you like to cum? Do you want to shoot your load down her throat? Or would you rather shove that hard cock up her tight pussy? Personally I'd like to watch you fuck her. That way she can eat me and scream into my pussy while she cums." Echo suggested to him.

Clarke wiggled her raised ass up to tease him. Bellamy moved behind her, his wet cock pressed against her ass before burying himself in her tight warm cunt. Clarke moaned into her cunt as Bellamy began pumping long and deep inside of her. 

"What a special Christmas sight." Echo moaned, meeting Bellamy in the eyes. 

"Slut you have my permission to rub your clit while your Daddy fucks you." Echo tells her, Clarke's hand immediately shoots to her clit and begins rubbing. 

"Talk to her Sir, she likes dirty talk." She encourages him. 

Bellamy grabs a hold of each tits, giving a firm hard squeeze, before pinching at her nipples. "Princess you look so beautiful with your face down in Mistress Echo's pussy. Such a pretty slut, look at your tongue fucking that yummy cunt, such a good slut. Yes you are, baby." 

Echo moaned feeling Clarke's tongue pushing in deeper inside of her and watching Roan stroke his huge cock next to her. 

"Cum Princess, I want to see you scream into Echo's hot cunt." Bellamy demands of her, his hand smacking at her ass. 

Clarke began to shake as her hand rubbed vigorously at her clit. Within moments Clarke was howling into Echo's cunt. Echo used both hands to hold her head into place, Roan shooting his load all over Clarke's face and Echo's thigh. Bellamy watched as Echo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips bucked up as she rode out her own orgasm. 

Bellamy shouts out, "Take my cum, my slutty Princess!" He pounds into her, his own load painting the inside of her pussy walls. He and Echo stare at each other, he grabs at her neck and kisses her fully, their tongues tangled with each other as his cum continues to fill Clarke full.

He and Echo pull away from each other, and he goes to sit next to Roan. They both watch as Echo rides Clarke's face, her legs still spread open, Bellamy's cum glazed all over her slit. Echo smacks her cunt, rubbing his cum sloppy all over Clarke's cunt until she herself comes undone. 

Clarke walked over to Bellamy, sitting on his lap and cuddled into his side. He looks over her and smiles, lifting her chin upwards, and kisses her, there was something very arousing about kissing his Princess as she had the taste of Echo's pussy on her lips. Roan hands him a warm cloth so that he can wipe down his baby girl, as the couple cuddles he gets single shots of Echo. 

A little time passes before Echo appears in front of them. "I want to eat you out now my Slut. Go to the bed." She tells Clarke. 

They watched as Echo kissed up Clarke's thigh, slowly working her with soft wet licks, till she was met with her wet cunt. She licked the tip of her clit to her asshole, Clarke grabbed her breast and massaged them as she moaned loudly. 

"You taste so fucking good Slut!" She moans into her cunt, attacking the wet pussy with her fingers and tongue.

Clarke grabs a hold of her head, "Do you like this Daddy? Watching another woman lick my cunt? I'm gonna cum! Oh.. yes yes. Fuck Daddy"

Echo sucked on her clit and fingered her tight cunt till she was vibrating and shaking with her roaring orgasm. Clarke screamed for both her and Bellamy as she hit her high, her body going limp. She watches as Echo and Bellamy make out, her pussy juice coating her lips and tongue. Clarke found it so sexy that they shared her taste, she was in a daze till they separated.

"Clarke, you know what I want?" Echo questioned her, with that look that she knew so well and by the look of Roan's face so did he. Bellamy was the only one who looked confused. 

"I do Mistress. Daddy, remember what he talked about the other night?" Clarke asked him, and watched as he slowly nodded his head. 

"Will you do that now?" She asked him again. His eyes widen in shock, Bellamy looked at her to be sure he heard right.

"I'm sure." She assured him. 

"Okay Princess. I love you." He swore to her. 

"I know Daddy. I love you too." Clarke told him, using that smile that melted his heart. 

Echo cleared her throat, "Now that it's decided, Bellamy Sir fuck her but don't cum."

Bellamy did so without complaint, not having to be told to fuck his Princess twice. Echo reclaimed her place over her face, riding Clarke's tongue. The three of them rocked together in perfect sync. Bellamy admired how Echo rode Clarke's face, he reached over and pinched each of her hard nipples, causing her to smash her cunt against his Princess face, smoothering her with pussy juice.

"Bellamy Sir, I can't wait to feel you cum in my cunt and watch my pretty slut swallow it all. I'm gonna cum soon!" Echo whimpers as Clarke sucks on her clit. 

"Pull out of this slut's pussy and fill mine Sir!" She practically begged. 

Bellamy in his own sexful daze, looking down at his Princess once more for assurance and once he finds it continues his movement. He rolled Echo over so that she was on her knees, her cunt floating above Clarke's face.

"Lick my clit, Slut. Lick it as Bellamy Sir fucks me from behind." Echo moaned as she felt the tip of her tongue flick at her nub. 

He knew what was happening, Bellamy pushed his way into Echo, feeling his balls collide with Clarke's tongue as well. 

"Oh fuck I'm so fucking close!" Echo shouted, riding her tongue.

"That's it slut. Watch your Daddy fuck his way into my pussy. Damn it Bellamy Sir, fuck me! Shoot your load deep inside of me. Then watch your baby girl eat our cum out." Echo moaned out loudly, almost shouting. 

Bellamy felt Clarke rubbing her thighs together under him, desperately seeking friction. Echo's cunt was hot and tight, it hugged his cock nicely. She lowered herself, Clarke taking her full clit into her mouth.

"Cum with me Bellamy! Fill me up with a hot load for Slut to have." She moaned wildly.

He pumped full speed, thrusting into her needy cunt. Bellamy felt her orgasm begin with Echo's pussy clenching around his cock, pushing him over the edge. They both moaned as they climaxed together. 

As he pulled his cock out, he could see his cum oozing out of her pussy and leak onto Clarke's face. His Princess began to hungerily lick at Echo's slit. 

"How does my pussy taste now?" She asked Clarke, who's only response was a bunch of mumbles as she continued to suck his cum from her.

"Don't spill any of it!" Echo warned her. Clarke continued to tongue fuck her, even after all of Bellamy's cum was gone. 

"I'm going to cum, Slut!" She moaned loudly. 

Clarke stuck two finger up Echo's cunt and found her G-spot and began to stimulate it. She started squirting all over Clarke, with her mouth open wider so she could get as much as she could. Some of the cum ran down the side of her mouth and dropped down her huge tits. Both women collapsed onto the bed in total bliss. 

"Merry fucking Christmas!" Roan shouted to the room, sounding very much like a jolly pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about adding a couple more tags, cuckquean and cuckold and as well as voyeurism and exhibitionist.. what do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro and O have a talk. Bellamy learns more about Clarke. Dinner with Murphy and Diyoza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope your holidays were special and full of memories. Mines were pretty great, my daughter was so much more aware this holiday season so it was fun watching through her. 
> 
> I'm gonna be super honest here, with this chapter I had such a hard time writing it out, nothing I wrote was making sense. It's why the chapter is so short. But I have somewhat of a outline for the next chapter so I'm hoping writing will come easier. 
> 
> If y'all have any tips or advice please feel free to share.
> 
> Chapter warning- mention of abuse and rape

_Group Message- Murphy, Clarke +1_

_Murphy- Losers meet at Alpha Station for dinner @5:45 reservation is under Diyoza  
Murphy- And yes Clarke you can dress up_

_Clarke- YAY!! You know me so well_  
Clarke- _Be home before 3_

 _Bellamy- Ok I finish at 4_  
_Bellamy-?????_

_Murphy- Girl likes to dress up WHENEVER she can… it's why we're going to Alpha Station_

_Clarke- 👸🏼_

_Bellamy- Should have known… Bellamy- Princess still likes to play Princess_

_Clarke- Perfect! I bought a whole outfit yesterday when I was out with the girls_

_Murphy-👋🏻_

_Bellamy- Later_

As Bellamy put his phone down, it began to ring again but this time it was Octavia. What could she want now? This definitely wasn't something he was expecting today.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Hey O." He said calmly

"Hey big brother!" She said, oddly sounding like his sister and not the robot she sounded like recently. 

"I wanted to call and say that I'm so happy for you! I knew this was going to happen at some point." Her voice rang through the phone, what was she talking about. 

So he asked, "What?" Pretty sure he sounded very slow at this point.

He heard her scuff, "You idiot! You and Clarke, duh."

Now Bellamy was confused, "How did you find out?"

"Clarke told me yesterday." She responds. 

Bellamy was silent trying to remember everything Clarke told him yesterday.

_It was after Roan left, the two of them laying in their own bed, Clarke was playing on her phone and he was typing away at his laptop._

_"Bell?" Clarke spoke out._

_"Hmm?" He replied even though he wasn't really paying attention._

_"Octavia and I talked today on Facebook.. I told her about us." She said kind of meekly like._

_Again he was looking over work stuff, "Sure sounds great." He tells her._

_Clarke looks over at him and sighs, "Ok, well I'm going to bed then. Night." She says, rolling over to her side._

_"Night baby girl." He kisses her hair and goes back to his laptop._

That explains why she woke up the way she did, he thought. This morning when Clarke left she wasn't very happy with him. He runs his hand through his hair, lightly pulling on it in the process.

"Oh, I remember her mentioning it." Bellamy finally says back. 

"Yeah. I was surprised when she told me but at the same time I wasn't too surprised, you know?" She said to him.

Once more sounding like an idiot, "Um actually I don't. What do you mean?" He asked his little sister.

"Well first of all, Clarke had a crush on you since she was like 8 years old. And you, don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at her when her boobs and butt came in when we were teenagers. Not to mention how you guys would hug and cuddle so damn much!" She almost yelled at him, was he really that obvious? 

Bellamy sent Clarke a quick I'm sorry text before responding back to Octavia. 

"I knew that you loved her, Bell. I've known since we were 15 years old saying goodbye. Don't you remember the lake?" She said before he could say anything. 

"Of course I do. We said goodbye that day." Bellamy says, looking back at his phone hoping Clarke had messaged him back, to which she hadn't. 

"Yeah but do you remember what I said 'there's something I thought I'd never see', do you remember that?" She asked him again. 

"Well yeah. I've been trying to figure out what you meant for the last several years!" He tells her, again combing through his hair, looking down at the framed picture of that very day on his desk.

She chuckles, "You were vulnerable. Clarke is the only one you ever let see that. When you both were hugging I saw the vulnerability and brokenness that you try to never show anyone. But when you held her it was like you were letting her in and sharing how you felt, like you didn't want to shoulder it yourself. It was then that I saw you loved her and not in a friend or sister way. Bellamy I saw the early buds of your love for her." 

Octavia paused before saying more, "I saw a man holding his girl like it was the last time they were ever going to be together. I saw my big brother tear up when she got into the car, not knowing where she was going or when he would see her again. It was like watching a guy who knew he was going blind, never to see the sun again. Bell you've loved her for so long but you know you couldn't because of her age. And you know what I think?" She asked him lastly. 

"What O?" Bellamy asked her, trying to hold himself together. 

"I think the reason why you took her and us leaving Sanctum so hard was because you never got to tell Clarke how you actually felt. I honestly think you were waiting till she was 18 then you were gonna do some huge grand gesture and tell her you love her. But after we all left you couldn't do that no more." Octavia said, to this Bellamy was once more shocked. 

"No one knows me like you O. And you were right, when Clarke was 18 and legal for me to pursue I was going to tell her and make her my girlfriend. I lost that chance, and it's the reason why now I'm not holding anything back. In fact I already bought her a ring and I'm just waiting for the right moment to pop the question." Bellamy confessed to his baby sister.

He heard a very loud and high pitched shriek on the other end. "Oh my fucking god!! You're going to make Clarke my sister! You have to wait till we get home, I already told her that it would be next month! Bellamy I want to be there when you ask her!!"

"You're coming back?" He asked in shock. 

"Yeah I already told Clarke that I wanted to see her. And Lincoln and I were thinking about coming home soon anyway, so this is perfect actually. And he's already got a job lined up at his cousin's gym to be a personal trainer." Octavia shared. 

"Oh. Are you both going to be staying with us?" Bellamy asked, unsure of how he felt. 

"No I'm going to Polis myself and Lincoln will go to Shadow Valley, that's where the gym is and more than likely where we would settle down." She tells him kinda harshly.

"Just let me know then. But O, I have to get back to work. Call me soon ok?" He says, really needing to get back to work. 

"Sure big bro, I love you." Octavia says sweetly.

"Love you too. Bye." He says as he hangs up. 

"I fucked up." Bellamy says to no one, just the blank air in his office. He stares at the pictures on his desk of him and Clarke. The old one at the lake and the new one he just added on Monday, the both of them standing at the end of the dock to the Griffin Estate, a photo that Mr. Moore kindly took of them.

He looks at his office clock and sees that it's 3, which meant Clarke should already be home. Bellamy decided that he did more than enough work today and that he was going home. 

When Bellamy gets home he looks for Clarke but doesn't find her. He starts to unbutton his shirt as he walks to their room, and he sees her. On the bed in just her panties, laying on her back was his Princess. 

He sat down next to her and shook her awake. "Princess?" 

"Hmmm?" A sleepy Clarke replied.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know you were trying to tell me about you and O but I completely ignored you. I'm sorry." He told her, his hand rubbing her back. 

Clarke yawned, "Thank you for apologizing Daddy. Octavia told me she talked to you. Do you feel ok?" 

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to talk to my sister." He says with a little smile. 

"I'm glad." She says, rolling onto her back. Bellamy watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. And before he knew it, he had her nipple between his lips. 

"Daddy." Clarke whined, her nipple being sucked on slowly as he rubs the other between his fingers. 

"I couldn't help myself, you have such pretty nipples baby." Bellamy tells her as he continues to suck. 

"You're home early today, it's not even 3:30." Clarke says in a raspy tone.

"I know. I left early when I realized what an asshole I was to you last night. Daddy's so sorry Princess." He apologized, placing a kiss on her right nipple before sucking the left nipple. 

"I forgive you Daddy, I understand that you were working. And I'm sorry for being a brat about it." She hissed, feeling him gently biting at her hardened nipple. 

Bellamy lapped at her nipple, playing with her angel wings using his tongue. He begins to trail his hand down the curve of her hips, worshipping the beautiful creature that she is.

"So beautiful Princess. I'm so lucky to have such a stunning baby girl like you." He praises her, kissing the valley between her breasts. 

"I love you Daddy." Clarke whimpers, feeling a little on edge.

His hand teases at the waistband of her panties before finding his way under them, rubbing at her clit. "Not as much as I love you." 

Before she knew it Bellamy was knuckles deep inside of her, his 2 fingers stroking at her g spot. 

"Oh fuck! Daddy you should give a girl a warning!" She moaned out loudly.

Bellamy chuckles, his fingers moving in and out of her tight pussy while he massages her clit with his thumb. He could tell that she was close by the way she was squeezing around his fingers. "Such a good girl for Daddy, I want you to cum for me baby."

"Ah yes Daddy! Thank you!" She whimpers. His fingers curl inside of her, cuffing around her g spot. Clarke's eyes go wide and her mouth forms an 'o' shape, her legs begin to quiver and her toes curl, Clarke's orgasm hits hard. She pants and moans as she squirts hard, coating the bottom of the bed in her cunt juice. 

"That was good Daddy." Clarke pants, catching her breath.

"I agree Princess." He says placing a kiss to her lips and a tiny smack to her cunt, causing her to squirt a little again. 

"Daddy!" She whines, closing her eyes.

"I couldn't help myself." He teased, grabbing at Clarke’s phone to check the time and he noticed a text message.

_Babe we still good for Monday- Bree_

"You got a text baby girl.” Bellamy tells her as he holds her phone. 

“Did you see who from? Or just read it to me please.” She asked him, her eyes still closed.

“Um from a girl named Bree, it says babe we still good for Monday.” Bellamy answered, she could hear the questions in his voice.

Clarke opened her eyes, and looked up at Bellamy, “She’s a friend from the club, Roan actually hooked us up.”

“Oh, by hook up you mean?” He needed to know what this was.

“Okay. She’s 19 and bisexual, been at the club since she was 18. Bree came on what’s called ‘Exodus Night’ which basically means that the first 100 newbies in the door are welcomed into our world, it’s like an all night open house if you will. They have the chance then to say no thank you or sign up for a membership. Bree was a foster kid most of her life and when she was adopted at 13 her adopted dad was at first verbally abusive and as time went on he became physically abusive, then at 17 he raped her.” Clarke said stopped for a breath, and took a couple herself. As for Bellamy his stomach did a flop at hearing about this girl.

“The night after that she ran away from home and ran to the cops. Her adopted dad was arrested and his wife took care of her till she was 18. Now she goes to Ark Community College. On Exodus Night Bree walked into Sinister Rose, Roan pointed her out to me and told me that I should talk to her, he said that she looked scared but hopeful, so I did. We bonded and I led her through the lifestyle, it wasn't the easiest for either of us. It was right after the Lexa incident so I was healing as well.” She stopped and looked at Bellamy, he gave her an encouraging smile, telling her it was ok to continue.

“Like I was saying Bree and I bonded. We made a friendship and I taught her things I knew about the lifestyle. And it healed her, like she found her strength through this and I was glad that I could help her. Now, she’s one of my best friends in the club and we played around a lot too. Roan called us Blondie Hotties.” The both of them got a little laugh out of this.

“So why is she texting you?” Bellamy asked, he felt a little better knowing more about who was trying to talk to Clarke.

“We hang out every so often and destress, if you know what I mean.” She says with that flirty smirk. 

“Ah I see. My Princess has a special friend.” Bellamy says, teasing her. 

She opened her phone and sent Bree a quick message. “Here this is what Bree looks like.” 

Bellamy takes the phone and sees her and Clarke both wearing bikinis at the pool he recognizes from Roan’s condo. 

“I see the truth behind the name Blondie Hotties. So she was an occasional third for the both of you?” Bellamy asked her.

“Yeah. But most of the time it was just the two of us who would play together and Roan would watch.” Clarke shared with Bellamy, a sly smile on her lips. 

He looked over at Clarke, asking, “Does she know about us, about me?”

She looked at him in disbelief, “Of course she does! I told her about my Daddy the night I moved in. She actually saw us at the club and asked me about you. Bree is extremely happy for me. In fact her and Roan are possibly going to be discussing a Dom/Sub relationship, they just aren’t really sure if that’s what they want yet.”

“If you want to hang out with her here I would be okay with that.” Bellamy shares with her, watching as Clarke sat up. 

“Actually that’s why we made plans to hang out on Monday since I only have classes till like 2.” Clarke replied as she played with the curls hanging over his forehead. 

"Okay then I look forward to meeting your friend, Princess." He says, lost in the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

Bellamy and Clarke were walking hand in hand to Alpha Station, following behind the host to their table in the most secluded part of the restaurant, most likely for maximum privacy. She was dressed in a navy blue dress, the velvet skirt stopped right above her knees and the top had a modest enough neckline that led to an exposed back with strappy heels. And he was wearing a black button up shirt with gray slacks. 

As they got closer Clarke spotted the two lawyers and to no surprise both nursing a glass of amber colored liquor. She shrieked and went past the host, throwing herself at Diyoza for a hug.

"I missed you." She says as she hugs the older woman. 

"Hello Clarke, it's been a while. You look beautiful." The woman says as she kisses the top of her head. Clarke mumbles a thank you to her. 

"And you must be Bellamy." She said looking at him. 

"I am nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand to her which she took. 

Once they sat down it was as if you could physically see the flip switch as she got into professional mode. “So we all know what we are here to discuss, the legal battle of Clarke Griffin and Abigail Griffin-Kane for Jake Griffin’s assets. Murphy and I have gone over everything that has been sent from Abby’s lawyers and everything that has recently come to light and well in my opinion this is a slam dunk case for you Clarke.”

Then Murphy said, “This dinner is just so that we can tell you that Jake had basically done all the work. He was thorough about the prenup, and he collected evidence of an affair not to mention we checked her current marriage and it shows that she remarried a little over a year after your dad passed, which is really quick. We feel confident that tomorrow when in front of the judge he will look at everything presented and award it all to you, I mean how can you not. Look at everything!”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, she was in tears, “Thank you. Really thank you to the both of you.” She said looking at both of them.

“Clarke,” Dioyza started, “I can say that since you were a child I have always thought of you as family and I am thrilled that you can finally wash your hands free of all this worry. And as for you Bellamy, I have heard much about you over the years, from both Jake and Clarke.”

“Bellamy, Jake loved you like a son. He would always talk about how proud he was of you and the accomplishments you’ve done. I had never heard Jake talk about anyone like that before other than Clarke of course, so it surprised me. Especially when he told me that he gave you the safe, after only knowing you for a few months. In his words he said. ‘I can feel it, this guy is going to be special to Clarke.’ and I guess he was right considering where we are tonight.” Diyoza told him he could see the earnestness in her eyes. 

Bellamy was shocked to hear this coming from someone else, someone who he thought of as an outsider, it was one thing to hear it from Clarke and another from Jake but to hear it from this woman it was like it finally hit him. Jake actually really did care about him like a son, he loved him and was proud. And honestly it made him feel light.

“Tomorrow. be at the courthouse by 9 in the morning, I know you both already worked everything out so that you can be there so I won’t say anything other than let's eat and drink.” Murphy said..

“Does your mother know about Bellamy, Clarke?” Diyoza asked her.

“No she doesn’t, I tried to but then she cut me off and we started arguing about schooling. So when she sees him with me tomorrow she’ll be surprised.” Clarke said as she buttered a piece of bread, to which everyone had a laugh about.

“She knew I had a crush on him when I was a teenager so I’m not sure how this will go.” She added. 

“I guess we’ll see.” Bellamy said, the others nodded agreeing with him.

The rest of the night went off nicely, Clarke and Diyoza reconnected and exchanged numbers. Bellamy and Murphy talked sports and shop. Murphy and Clarke talked about him and Emori moving in together, to which she was excited for them. And Bellamy talked to Diyoza and learned more about his favorite Griffins. As the night was coming to an end Diyoza had one more surprise to drop. 

“I know the Polis account left you money for a wedding, but your dad left one more thing with me.” She shared with the group, stopping to look at them.

“Jake gave me more letters, in fact I have a box full, each labeled for a certain event in life. I can give them to you tomorrow.” She finished her thought process.

At the mention of more letters, Murphy hit his head on the table, as for Clarke and Bellamy they just smiled. 

“Yes please, I would love that.” Clarke said, her eyes filled with new light.

“Of course, your dad was a planner so you know he thought in advance especially with his job he never knew what would happen. And the fun part is that the letters aren't just for you but some are for Bellamy as well.” When Diyoza shared this the couple looked at each other in curiosity. 

With that said they all agreed to meet at the courthouse around 9 in the morning and left Alpha Station. Nothing but anxiety filled Clarke because tomorrow was the day that would determine the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if y'all have any tips or advice for writing please feel free to share. My thanks in advance, it's much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's court day and some surprises too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I just want to clarify that I am not a lawyer or a doctor so if things are a little farfetch just go with it for story sake. With that being said here's the next chapter of PINOSS!

Clarke sat on the cold wooden bench outside of the courtroom, clutching the strap of her purse within her hand, her eyes closed tight, her tummy doing its own version of somersaults and her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. 

"Clarke?" She heard from the side of her, as she felt a hand touch her knee. She opens her blue eyes and is met with Bellamy's warm brown eyes. 

"Are you ok Princess?" Bellamy asked her, his own worry coated his words 

"I will be. I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Clarke tells Bellamy as she gets up. 

In the bathroom she leans over the sink, her breathing labored, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and notices her cheeks are flushed. Before Clarke knew it she headed into the stall, emptying out the contents of her breakfast, she had never been so thankful for pinning her hair back. When she was sure that nothing else was going to come out from her, Clarke wiped her mouth clean and reapplied her lip stick. 

It must be the nerves she told herself, but as she continued to fix her makeup she pondered the thought some more. 

"It couldn't be, could it?." Clarke said to herself, mostly in disbelief.

It had been almost 4 months since she stopped taking birth control, her OB/GYN had told her that since was on the depo shot it could take anywhere from 3 months to a year for her system to naturally start working again, and usually it was on the later side of the spectrum. 

It was then Clarke decided that she would have a test later that day. Bellamy told her that after the hearing he had to go back to work for an important meeting and that he wouldn't be home till 5 pm. So she'll get it done before he gets home.

She dialed the number for her doctor's office. "Dr. Sung's office." The female on the other end said. 

"Hi this is Clarke Griffin, are there any available spots this afternoon for around noon?" She asked. 

"Yes we do there is an opening for 12:15, does this work for you?" The woman asked. 

"That would be perfect! Thank you." Clarke tells her.

"Okay may I ask what this appointment is for?" She requested of her. 

"Um personal." Clarke said, not wanting to get her hopes up just yet. 

"Okay Clarke, you are all set. And we will see you this afternoon. Have a nice day." She said before hanging up. 

Clarke took a couple more deep breaths before heading out of the bathroom. She sees Bellamy with Murphy and Diyoza, greeting them both with hugs and kisses. 

They talk quietly among themselves, but it doesn't take long until she sees Diyoza's face darkened and Murphy's scrunch up. It could only mean one thing, Abby.

"Hello Clarke." Abby says to her, completely ignoring everyone. 

"Clarke." Marcus greets her. 

"Mom, Marcus." She says very shortly.

"And you remember my lawyer, Mr. Dante Wallace and his son Cage, who is also on his way to becoming a great lawyer. You all know John Murphy and Charmaine Diyoza" Abby says reintroducing the two men that Clarke had always found creepy.

"Mmm it's good to see you Clarke, looking even more beautiful than usual." Cage says, his eyes roam over her body and he licks his lips.

Bellamy pulls Clarke closer to him and wraps an arm tightly around her, keeping her away from the guy before him. 

"Who is your friend?" Cage asked, his eyes never leaving Clarke. 

"Bellamy Blake? My goodness it's been a long time." Abby says in shock, this is not something she was expecting. 

"Abby." Bellamy says with a quick head nod. 

"Marcus honey, this is Bellamy Blake. He and his sister were friends of Clarke's when we were living in Sanctum. What are you doing here?" Abby finally asked. 

"He's my boyfriend." Clarke said, her voice was laced with so much love and adoration, it made him smile.

The shock on Abby's face was obvious to everyone. 

"Why does your name sound familiar?" Dante asked, curiosity swimming in his eyes. 

"I am the Owner, Creator and CEO of Blake Software Industry." Bellamy says to which surprises them all. The wheels in Abby's head are almost visible to the naked eye at that statement.

"How long have you two been together?" Abby asked as she looked over the couple. 

"It's been 4 months." He shared with her. 

Before anyone could get a word out the Clerk came to get them. Everyone takes their seats, both sets of lawyers in the front and everyone else behind in the stands. 

"I am Judge Gibbs, court is in session. This is the hearing of Clarke Griffin vs Abigail Griffin-Kane for the assets of the late Jake Griffin. The assets in question are the Griffin Estate and Fortune. Mr. Wallace you may proceed first." Judge Gibbs says to the room. 

"My client contested the LOI presented to the court by John Murphy on the grounds that it was never recognized by Mrs. Griffin-Kane, she had no idea that such a thing existed. She is the widow to Jake Griffin there for she is the sole beneficiary. And besides their prenup does not state anything about an untimely death." Date says, in a smug tone, thinking he has already won this case. 

"You may continue Mr. Murphy." Judge Gibbs encourages him. 

"Thank you, your Honor. My client Miss. Griffin is the sole and only beneficiary of Jake Griffin. He states clearly in the LOI that he leaves everything to his child. I have submitted to the courts early this week the video proof along with additional documents, that Mrs. Griffin-Kane has no right to her claim. Everything that she wishes to gain belongs to Clarke, Abby gave up her right to fight for them years ago, it's stated in their prenup." Murphy said, with equal smugness of Wallace. 

Abby's face as well as Wallace's looked almost panicked, something they did not expect at all. "Objection your honor! I did not have time to properly go over the video submitted." He shouts out, trying his best to fight this losing cause.

The whole time they are seated Clarke holds Bellamy's hand tighter, clinging onto him for any form of support he could offer. And Bellamy being so intune with his Princess, kisses the top of her head while running his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's ok Clarke, trust that Murphy knows what he's doing." Bellamy whispered into her ear, causing her to visibly calm down.

"Then it is a good thing I have reviewed the video submitted by Mr. Murphy. As well as the prenup submitted by all of you." The judge says. 

He calls upon Abby, "Mrs. Kane, in your prenup it states that in an event of a proven affair you can't appeal to ownership of benefits. Is that true?"

"Yes your Honor, but I have been nothing but faithful to my husband until the very end." She says, sounding like the torn up widow that she should be. 

Gibbs started, "Well I will enjoy being the one to break this to you. Your husband knew of your affair with Marcus Kane, in fact he even included evidence in pictures, video, phone log and GPS locations of your phone. As well as the lies you used to get away for your little rendezvous." 

Abby's face dropped, as well as everyone else on her side of the bench. This could not be true. 

"In conclusion, I will be awarding everything to Miss. Clarke Griffin on the account that you had an affair with your late husband with your current husband. Such an action that was stated in your penup, that in the event you would have no choice but to surrender. " He finished. 

Clarke finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding in, tears pooled in her eyes. Finally, it was all over.

"Your Honor!" Cage shouted out.

"No, in further notice, there will be a temporary restraining order between the parties for a minimum of 90 days. Congratulations Miss. Griffin, court is adjourned." Judge Gibbs declares, hitting his gavel against it's sound block. 

Abby said, her voice coated in venom, "You ungrateful child! You don't deserve-" 

Before she could finish, "Guards escort the Griffin-Kane party out of here and make sure they have left the premises!" 

Once they were all gone, the tears Clarke was holding in fell freely, Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug, running his hand over her long blonde hair. Murphy and Diyoza both had a hand on Clarke as she cried in his arms. 

"Miss. Griffin, there was no doubt that you were going to lose this case. You had a loving father who did everything to ensure his child would be taken cared of. As a father that is something I can appreciate in any man. I wish you the best of luck in your future." Gibbs shares with her. 

Clarke wipes the tears off her cheeks, "Thank you Sir. May I hug you?" She asked him. 

"Yes you may." The man said with open arms, to which she embraced him. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

It was around 11:10 when Bellamy had left for work, Clarke had driven herself to the hospital shortly after. She was an absolute nervous wreck as she waited in the room for her Doctor to come back with the results. When she looked at her phone she noticed that 7 minutes have passed since she left.

Just as Clarke felt like her nerves were about to eat her alive, the door opened and Dr. Sung walked in with her results. 

"I have your results here Clarke, you are definitely pregnant, about 4 weeks to be exact. Congratulations!" Dr. Sung says happily. 

"This is real? I can't believe it." Clarke said with tears running down her face for what felt like the millionth time today. 

"This is a good thing right, Clarke?" Dr. Sung asked her with concern. 

"Yes! This is a very good thing." She said between her tears.

"Phew! According to our chart your day of conception would have been somewhere around April 15th so your due date would be estimated at January 6th." The good doctor shared with her.

"Thank you!" Clarke nearly shouted out in glee.

"I would like for you to schedule an appointment with me for next month. What day works best for you?" Dr. Sung said as she pulled her computer forward. 

"Can we do Wednesday? Anytime after 1 will be best." Clarke shares with her.

"Okay. I have a 1:45, 2:30 or 3:20 available." She tells her. 

"Let's do 2:30 please." Clarke says. 

"Alright I have you scheduled in and here is your reminder card. Have a great day Clarke." Dr. Sung said as she left the room. 

Clarke waited a few minutes before leaving the room, as she was just about to leave the clinic lobby she felt the sudden need to throw up. She rushed towards the bathroom and the familiar feeling from earlier that morning resurfaced as she knelt down over the toilet.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice said from over the stall.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.” Clarke said as flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

“Anya?” Clarke questioned, looking up at the taller woman in scrubs.

“Clarke? It’s been a while. How are you?” She said to her, pulling the little blonde into a hug.

“Yeah it has been. I haven’t seen you at the club in months. And I’ve had better days.” Clarke tells her.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy lately. I just got moved from ER to NICU a couple months ago. But are you okay, cause seriously you didn’t sound ok minutes ago.” Anya pushed at her again.

“I’m fine. I actually just found out I’m 4 weeks pregnant.” Clarke shared, she could already feel a huge smile on her face. 

“Wow congratulations!” Anya told her, instantly pulling her into another hug.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone or was it an accident.” She asked her shorter friend. 

“It wasn’t an accident, more like a hope that finally happened. And yeah I have a boyfriend, we actually knew each other when I was a kid, lost contact and then met up with each other at the club in January, and here we are now.” She said with a quick recap for Anya. 

“I’m happy for you. We are gonna have to plan a meet up at the club, I would love to meet this guy.” Anya tells her.

“Yes!” Clarke cheered, to which Anya laughed at her.

Just as Anya was about to say something her pager goes off. “I got to go Clarke. But I’ll text you.” She tells her.

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke says, they hug once more and give cheek kisses, before Anya dashes out. 

Clarke drove to Dairy Queen needing food in her extremely empty stomach, as she ate her Oreo Blizzard and French fries she got the most brilliant idea to surprise Bellamy with a baby announcement. So she quickly finished her sweet and salty meal before setting course to the mall. 

\--------------------PINOSS-------------------

It was around 4:30 when she got back to the Penthouse, holding a few shopping bags and a small little box that contained the surprise announcement for Bellamy. But it was Clarke who was surprised first, the inside of her home was loud, and she could hear Roan, Murphy and Bellamy all yelling at what she thinks is the tv. As she rounds the corner to the living room she does see the trio of men, indeed yelling at the tv playing some sort of video game.

“Um hey guys?” She said, letting them know she was home.

“Angel!” John and Roan shouted in greeting.

“Hey Princess! Where were you? I came home at 4 and you weren’t here, the guys brought pizza over. They wanted to celebrate.” Bellamy asked her as his eyes never left the game.

She shakes the bags next to him and then answers, "The mall, I got some clothes."

"Ro, I ran into Anya today." Clarke mentions. 

He looks up for a second, then his eyes go back to the screen, "Really? She doing good?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah. We're gonna hang out soon." She said back. 

"Cool!" He shouted as he shot at the other two on the screen. 

Bellamy asked, "Who's Anya?"

"Girl from the club." Murphy answered.

"Helped train Clarke for 3 months in the beginning." Roan added. 

"A switch and a friend. One of my club besties." Clarke concluded.

Bellamy sighs, "I keep learning about more and more friends, Princess. I'm beginning to think you should just call them all to gather so I can meet them all at once."

"Not a bad idea." Roan said, Murphy nodding in agreement. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, placing a couple slices of pizza on her plate. As she opens her buzzing phone she sees snaps from Bree.

"What are you smiling about, baby girl?" Bellamy asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Snapping with Bree." She says.

Nodding his head, Bellamy places a light kiss on her lips, "I missed you when I got home." 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be home by myself so I went out." She apologized, giving him a kiss of her own. 

Bellamy hushed her, "It's ok Clarke, just next time maybe text me or leave a note."

"Promise Daddy." She whispered the last part in his ear, which caused Bellamy to groan.

It amazed her how much the double meaning of the word made her stomach feel like a million butterflies were fluttering around. And she couldn't wait to tell Bellamy, she just needed the right moment. 

"Angel you did great today." She heard her brilliant lawyer say. 

She smiled, "Thanks John, really it was all you." 

"She's right, thanks Murphy." Bellamy said himself. 

"I told you both, there was nothing to worry about. This case would be closed the second it got opened. Jake Griffin made sure of that." Murphy said, if he were being honest, he really didn't do anything besides submit evidence, Jake really did do all the work. 

"I'm happy for you both, and I can't wait to see your new crib, Angel. But I wish I was there for you today." Roan said, feeling left out that he wasn't allowed to go. 

Clarke got up from her spot, slid into Roan's lap and hugged him, "I wish you could have been there too. Actually I was half expecting to get your mom as a judge."

Roan laughed, rubbing his hand over her back, "She was off today, we got lunch together. But she did mention that she wanted to work your case, mostly so she could tell Abby to fuck off in a professional way. You know my mom loves you more than she loves me"

She giggled, before saying, "I really wish she would have been now. You know how mom's lawyer is Dante? Well he brought his creepy son Cage with him this time." 

Roans face went serious, but before he could say anything Bellamy spoke, "I didn't like how he was looking at you, like something to possess."

"It's because he wants her, he's seen her at the club, made me multiple offers when she and I were together. And before you ask he was a member there before Clarke even knew what a butterfly tie was. He's a fucking rat, the way he uses girls. The only reason why I don't kick him out is because none of the girls have filed a formal complaint against him, I have a feeling he pays them off to be quiet." Roan angrily said. 

Clarke tried to calm him by rubbing down his bicep, and by the look on his face it helped a little. 

"He's right Blake, Cage is a fucking rat. He's tried on multiple occasions to try and steal my legal job at Sinister Rose too. Word of advice if you see him around things are going to get ugly. Everything he has he owes it to Dante, without his dad he would be nothing and the dick isn't shy to pull the daddy card." Murphy added in, completely disgusted. 

"Good to know. But why haven't I heard about them before?" He asked. 

"The Wallaces' own a law firm downtown it's called Wallace and McCreary Legal Firm. McCreary is Diyoza's baby daddy, something like a one night stand. Anyway their law firm deals with sleazy or rich clients like Abby mostly, and more times than none criminals. So it's not a surprise you haven't heard of them." Murphy said with spite. 

"They can't be all bad, Dante is Maya's grandpa or something like that. And Maya is so sweet." Clarke said, trying to find some good. 

"Jasper's girlfriend, right?" Bellamy asked. 

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure Maya is the way she is because her and her dad distanced themselves from the Wallaces after Maya's mom died. Vincent didn't like his father in law so when his wife died it was the perfect moment to get away." Murphy said.

The rest of the night moved quickly till it was just Bellamy and Clarke again, Bellamy was laying in bed and Clarke coming in from the shower. 

“Hello Beautiful.” Bellamy says, eyeing the blonde bombshell who was stark naked in front of him. 

“Hi Daddy.” Clarke responds back with a quick kiss, laying over his body.

“You know I was thinking about how wonderful you are.” Bellamy said as he kissed her neck.

Placing another kiss, he says, “How beautiful and happy you make me.” 

“You’ve been so wonderful since the first day in that damn club.” He adds on, nibbling at the flesh of her neck, causing her to moan.

His fingers graze against the valley of her breast, running his fingers against her nipple, Clarke’s breathing grows labored “I’m so lucky that you wanted to be mine, to have me as your Daddy.”

Bellamy goes from rubbing her rose buds, to pinching them, “It’s just been so unbelievable to have you, Princess.”

“Daddy.” Clarke whimpers, her skin is on fire not just by his touch but also his words. 

“Shh baby, I love you.” Bellamy says before sucking on the sensitive patch of skin near her pulse point while his fingers begin to wander down her stomach, heading to her needy cunt. 

She whimpers, feeling his hand on her stomach, could this the right time she thinks, “I love you Daddy, so much more than I ever thought possible.” She says, a silent tear threatening to fall. 

His fingers rub against her clit slowly, causing Clarke to make the most sensual sounds Bellamy has ever heard. He trails his fingers lower, teasing at her slit now.

“I love that you give your all to me. I love that you let me dominate you.” Bellamy whispers against her neck, licking the dark mark he made, his fingers pushing into her. Slowly inch by inch invading her hot box.

“Oh fuu-ck.” Clarke moans, grinding on his fingers. 

Bellamy curls his fingers deep inside of her. “You are so special to me baby. Cum for me love.”

“Yes yes Daddy! I’m gonna cum for you!” Clarke moans, she could feel her body responding to Bellamy’s words. 

“That’s my good girl. You’re such a good girl Princess.” Bellamy eggs her on, his fingers moving increasingly fast, curing around her g shot, finally pushing Clarke over the edge. 

Clarke could feel herself tightening around Bellamy’s fingers as her orgasm rips through her body, her eyes roll in the back of her head, and her toes curl as she screams out his name.

“Bell-ahh-my! Oh Daaaa-ddy” Her scream fills the room as, riding his fingers till she can’t no more. 

“You’re so beautiful, so damn wonderful Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy praises her,

Clarke rolls off of Bellamy and cuddles into his side. Bellamy looks her in the eye, “I love holding you.”

His hand cups her ass, and he gives her a fim spanking, not just once but twice. 

“Bellamy!” Clarke says with a playful giggle. 

Rolling over, Bellamy hovers over her, and begins saying, “I love touching you, being with you.” He rests his head, against hers, Clarke can feel the bulge from his hard cock resting against her swollen cunt. 

“I love getting to make you feel so good, you’re my good girl.” Bellamy grunts, slipping the head of his cock into her tight hole. 

Bellamy begins to inch his way into Clarke inch by inch, slowly filling her till he’s balls deep. “Daddy I love the way you fill me, I always feel so full when you’re inside of me!” Clarke moans, feeling all of his monstrous cock inside of her.

“Fuck Princess, I could get off on just bring you pleasure and feeling you around me.” Bellamy begins to thrust hard and fast inside of Clarke and slowly pulls out before repeating the same motion again. 

Clarke wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to her. “You make me so damn happy!” Bellamy lifts Clarke up from her ass and begins plowing into her. 

Her legs tighten around Bellamy more as he fucks her, their eyes never leave each other. When Bellamy looked into Clarke’s crystal blue eyes, he could feel his own soul binding with hers, he could picture the rest of his life with this amazing woman. He came so close to blurting his proposal then and there. But he didn’t. Clarke moans, staring into Bellamy’s eyes she could see her future with this man, with the child that she knew was growing inside of her, and it made her eyes tear up.

“Shh baby, Clarke there is no reason for tears. I want you to cum with me." Bellamy tells, using such a tender voice. And just like that the both of them came undone, there was a mutual chill down each of their spines, and little goosebumps littered both of their skin. 

"How is it that even when we fuck, I still feel like we're making love?" Bellamy asked, truly wanting to know her answer. 

Clarke thought about it before answering, "I think it's because we're Bellamy and Clarke. The Princess and the Rebel King. Our souls are connected to each other, have been for years." 

"I think you're right. You're my soulmate Clarke. And I'll show you just how much I love you for the rest of my life." Bellamy swore to her, cupping her face in his hands. 

"I'm so lucky to have you." He tells her, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"It's me who's the lucky one." Clarke tells him as she leaves the bed in search of her small box. 

"Where are you going? I thought we were cuddling." Bellamy shouted as she disappeared into the closet. 

When Clarke came back she was holding her box, "I got you something today from the mall." She said handing him the box. 

Bellamy gives her a weird look, but opens the box anyway. He sees the card first and reads it out loud, "Daddy, My boobs are about to get even more amazing! I love you, Princess." 

He laughed and asked, "Did you really buy yourself lingerie and say it's for me?" 

Clarke smiled at him, tears ready to fall, shaking her head, she says, "Nope, that's not it, but you'll see."

Bellamy began to move the tissue paper out of place, and he sees a blank gray shirt, he's even more confused now. He picks it up and Clarke waits, watching as what he thought was a shirt unfolds into a onesie. His breathing stops as he looks up at Clarke, hope in his eyes.

"What does it say Bellamy? Turn it around." She tells him, her tears now stained her cheeks. 

He turns the gray onesie around, and gasps, he can see his own vision beginning to blur, and reads "You're going to be a Daddy!! Baby Blake coming January 2021! I'm gonna be a dad?!" He says in shock. 

Clarke vigorously nodded her head, "I'm pregnant, we're pregnant!" She says with so much excitement her voice breaks and more tears fall. 

Bellamy didn't move, he just stared at the onesie, "I'm going to be a daddy and you're gonna be a mommy! We're gonna be parents!" He shouted.

"Yes! Yes we are" Clarke said back to him, as they embraced each other. 

"Fuck I love you!" Bellamy peppers kisses all over her face and puts his hands on her now flat stomach.

"How long have you known?" He asked her, now rubbing his hand over her belly. 

"This morning at the courthouse, I threw up in the bathroom. At first I thought it was just nerves but I figured I might as well get tested to be totally sure. So I went to see my OB/GYN and she confirmed it for me, she said I was 4 weeks pregnant, conception was during Spring Break and I'm due January 6th." Clarke shared with him, seeing him tear up over this made her heart grow, she loved this man. 

Bellamy pulled her into him, holding her closely, then asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have gone with you to the appointment." 

Clarke sighed, "I didn't want to get your hopes up if it weren't true. I have an appointment scheduled for next month though."

"Great! You tell me when the appointments are and I'll be there, you are never going alone ever again. I'm going to every appointment with you from now on!" Bellamy promised her and himself, he wanted to be there every step of the way. 

He kissed her belly, then said, "Hi Peanut, this is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you, you're gonna have the most incredible mommy. I love you so much already." 

Clarke sniffled, running her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. And so she told him, "I'm so lucky to have you. You're gonna be an amazing daddy, Bell." 

Bellamy kisses her belly once more, "No it's me who's the lucky one. You just gave me the best gift ever, and only you could do that. Clarke, you're giving me a family. I love you, Princess."

"And I love you so much Daddy. There is no one else I'd rather do this with than you." Clarke responded back, and it was the complete truth. And in that moment she had everything she wanted, Bellamy and now their baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know who would you like to see Bellarke involved with?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty flashback. Bro/sis chatting. Some Josie talk. Bellarke future talk. Bree teasing. Lots of dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of PINOSS! Thanks for sticking around with me
> 
> Chapter warning: Mentions of Bree's past life

Bellamy was sitting at his desk looking over the view from his 12th story office, he couldn't help but admire how blue and clear the sky was, not even a cloud in sight. It reminded him of Clarke's blue eyes, how whenever she was happy they were like crystal blue color, very similar to the sky today.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, it's all he's ever wanted for as long as he could remember. And the fact that he gets to do it with the love of his life was just mind-blowing. Clarke has been nothing but short of goddess from the day Octavia brought her into his life. As a child she brought colors to his gray existence, as a teenager she gave him a world of wonder, questions and desires but now as an adult she gave him herself in ways that he had only fantasized about, she completed him when he felt incomplete. This one person has changed his life in so many ways and Bellamy couldn't have been more grateful.

_Knock, Knock_

The knock at the door brings him back to reality, "Come in." He says.

The door opens to reveal Monty. "Hey Bellamy." He said with a wave. 

"Can I help you Monty?" He asked curiously. 

He watched the guy scratch the back of his head, "Um yeah, Miller and I are having a housewarming party on Saturday and wanted to invite you and Clarke. Here's the invite, it's a barbeque so we'll be mostly outside ." 

Bellamy grabs the invite and looks down at it with a smile. This would be fun. "We both will be there. Who else is coming?"

"Ah, well obviously there will be Miller and I, you and Clarke, then there will be Jasper and Maya, Murphy and Emori, lastly Raven and Wick. And to my knowledge you haven't met the last two yet." Monty rattled off the names, using his fingers to count off. 

"Yeah I haven't, Clarke keeps meaning to have a meet up but either her plans backfire or Raven is busy. Do we need to bring anything?" Bellamy asked his IT nerd.

"You don't have to but if you want you can bring either something to throw on the grill or drinks. Knowing Clarke she'll bring a housewarming gift. Last time one of us had a housewarming party she bought a bunch of incense cause you know how Jasper is and Maya isn't too crazy about the smell. But they both got a kick out of her gift." He laughed as he remembered how happy the couple was with their gifts. 

"Huh, I guess we'll have to talk about something then." Bellamy said. 

"Well I'll be going now. Thanks boss!" Before Bellamy could say anything, Monty was already out the door. 

Bellamy got back to work, typing at his computer and going over documents when his mind began to wonder once more. In fact he opens his phone and looks over the picture of his beautiful Princess that he had taken this morning just minutes before some rough love making. She was wearing one of his sweaters, her blonde hair draped over her shoulder, staring at him with a little smile and her stunning eyes shine brightly with love. She truly was his pretty princess.

 _Bellamy wakes up stretching, trying to remove the sleep from his system, he rolls to his side to face her and is rewarded with the wonderful sight that was his Princess. Bellamy couldn’t help himself and without a second thought took a picture of her._

_He hears Clarke say, “Damn well you look extremely hot this morning Daddy.” and watches as she licks her lips._

_“Mmm so do you Princess.” He says leaning into her, pulling her tongue into his mouth, toying with it using his own tongue. Bellamy could feel Clarke climbing on top of him, lips still attached to each other, he could feel his morning wood against her already wet core._

_Clarke being the first to break the kiss, just so she could pepper his neck with more kisses, “Morning Daddy, I love you.”_

_“Good morning my Princess.” He says with a small smack to her butt before rolling them over so he was hovering over her and somehow managing to remove the sweater she was wearing at the same time._

_She giggles, “That was impressive.”_

_“Why thank you Beautiful.” He chuckles._

_“Oh Daddy.” She groans, feeling the shaft of his cock sliding between her slick lips. Bellamy leans down to give her another kiss but instead gets her cheek._

_“Touch me please.” Clarke begs._

_“Whatever my Princess wishes.” Bellamy begins kissing down her neck, his hands cupping her breast, lightly squeezing one as he licks, sucks and nips at the pale flesh around the areola and then the nipple. The sounds of her breathy moans and whimpers only fuel his efforts._

_Releasing the nipple in his mouth he switches over to the next breast, “I can’t wait to see your breast grow bigger with milk. They are already so perfect and they’ll just get even better. Mmm I can’t wait to taste you baby.”_

_He sucks on her nipple harder, as if to help prove his point. “Oh god! Yes I can’t either!” She groans out, cupping his cheek._

_“You know I read that with more stimulation your milk production will increase. And if that's the cause you my dear are going to be so full. Before the baby gets here!” Bellamy says, suckling more at her sensitive nipple._

_“Does someone have a lactation fetish?” Clarke asked with a giggly moan, running her fingers through his hair._

_“I think I do. And if I’m being honest, I can’t fucking wait!” Bellamy said kissing his way down her body, leaving multiple kisses on her belly._

_“I can’t wait till you get a little bump Princess. I want to be able to see our love grow under your skin. This baby is going to be so loved.” He assures her, leaving one more kiss on her belly before continuing._

_Looking up at Clarke he could see the unshed tears in her eyes, her fingers still tangled in his curly hair. Bellamy kisses the crown jewel near her clit, then uses his tongue to flick at her clit, before sucking on the bundle of nerves, causing her toes to curl. His fingers dance around her slit, teasing her entrance._

_“Daddy!” Clarke whimpers. “Don’t tease me please.”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of teasing you.” Bellamy swears as he begins to finger her tight hot box while sucking her clit._

_"Fuck yes Daddy! That feels so fucking good." Her hips buck upwards as the combined action of his fingers and tongue do sinful things to her._

_Clarke moans loudly feeling Bellamy sucking and tugging on her clit, his long fingers curling deep inside of her hitting just the right spots, and his free hand roughly massages at her breast. The delish noises coming from Clarke's mouth only made Bellamy crave more, as he rubbed his sensitive dick against the silk sheets below them._

_"Daddy… daddy! I'm gonna fucking cum! Oh god I'm so damn close! More, I need more!" Clarke whimpered between moans._

_Bellamy could feel Clarke's insides tightening around his fingers with each thrust and curl inside of her. And once he finds her g spot she goes wild, feeling his finger caressing the sensitive tissue was the final blow. Clarke's whole body froze before she began shaking, thighs quivering and toes curled as a stream of clear liquid showered Bellamy, filling his mouth and covering his chest as he continued his assault with his magical fingers and mouth._

_"That's my perfect Princess." He says, pulling his fingers out of her, Clarke grabs a hold of them and sucks her own juices from his fingers while staring Bellamy in the eye as her tongue licks between his fingers._

_"Fuck baby that's hot. Do you like the way you taste?" Bellamy asked her with a coo that was dripping in sex._

_All she did was nod her head while sucking herself off his long fingers._

_"I think my Princess deserves to have some cock now. What do you think?" Bellamy asked, teasing her entrance with the tip._

_"Please. Please Daddy I need you inside of me." She asked sweetly, even batting her eyelashes._

_"Such a good girl." He praises, slowly thrusting his way into her hot wet wanton cunt._

_"Thank you Daddy! I need you to fuck me!" Clarke screams, feeling Bellamy's cock buried deep inside of her._

_Clarke's legs were spread wide, her lean legs up in the air, his lips leaving sloppy wet kisses on her ankle and down her calf, his hands holding her ass firmly and her hands massaging both breasts._

_"Oh fuck! Your cunt feels so fucking good my little slut Princess." He says pounding into her, balls smacking against the round of her ass. Taking his hand off her ass, flipping her over so that she was laying on her stomach he quickly crams a finger into her ass before pulling it out, just to be replaced by his thick cock!_

_"Ahh, Bell a little warning next time!" She scolded him before relaxing around the thick cock inside of her._

_"Sorry Princess." Bellamy apologies as he rams in and out of her tight ass. With each thrust he would slap her ass till it was a flushed red color, the sounds coming from Clarke were driving him mad._

_Clarke's ass bounced with each new thrust, and her fingers were rubbing against her clit, only furthering her own ecstasy brought herself orgasm after orgasm, screams filled their room and Bellamy could feel how close his own orgasm was._

_"Fuck Princess, I'm close. You gonna take my load up your ass?" Bellamy asked, powerful thrust filling her by the seconds._

_"Yes Daddy fill my ass full with your cum!" Clarke screamed just as she was cuming around her fingers._

_With that being said, he erupted white hot cum inside of her like a volcano, and repeatedly moved slowly till he was totally empty. Reaching over into his bedside table, Bellamy pulled out a jeweled butt plug. As he pulled out her ass leaked just a little to which he pushed back in with his finger, then pushed in the precious plug._

_"Leave this in till you come home from school. Unless you have to use the bathroom or it gets too uncomfortable, but text me before you do it." He kisses the jewel before rolling Clarke onto her back._

_"That was wow… carry me to the shower please!" Clarke said, pointing to the bathroom._

_"As the Princess wishes." He kisses her and carries her out of bed._

"Damn it." Bellamy says, looking down at his obvious hard on. He takes a picture of it and sends it to Clarke. 

_Bellamy: Image Attachment_ _Bellamy: I was thinking about this morning…_

_Clarke: Fuck Daddy that looks like a HUGE problem 😮😍_ _Clarke: My ass is so full that every time I move, I gush a little. My poor panties are ruined_

_Bellamy- Naughty girl, that only made my cock twitch_

_Clarke: Image Attachment_

She had sent Bellamy a view from under the table, her light pink panties were clearly soaked through under her skirt and he could just barely see the jewel through them. 

_Bellamy: Fuck Princess, look at how wet you are… is that all for me?_

_Clarke: Only for you Daddy_

_Bellamy: Push your panties to the side I want to see that pretty pink cunt_

_Clarke: Image Attachment_

Now that Clarke's wet panties were pushed to the side, Bellamy could see her slit was glistening with her arousal and the jewel shinned with probably more of her sweet juices 

_Bellamy: So fucking perfect… I want you to be naughty for me and send that to your friend Bree and I want you to screenshot me her response_

_Clarke: Yes Daddy_

A few minutes later Bellamy's phone rings with what he desperately wanted to see. 

_Clarke: Image Attachment_

_Bree: Holy fuck! Babe I was in the middle of class and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning aloud._ _Bree: Your little cunt looks exquisite… did your Daddy do that?_

_Clarke: My ass is full of his cum and then he shoved a plug in me. I've been wet all day_

_Bree: You think he'll let me lick you? It's been so long since I've tasted your sweet juices.._ _Bree: I want to eat his cum from your ass.. can I?_

_Clarke: We've talked about it and he's ok with it_ _Clarke: I'm sure he'll love that!_

_Bree: Awesome can't wait to see you later today_

_Clarke: Me too!!_

Bellamy found himself rubbing his bulge over his slacks. He couldn't wait to go home later. 

_Bellamy: Such a good girl. Now we both need to focus back to the task at hand. I love you_

_Clarke: What if I don't want to?_ _Clarke: I love you_

_Bellamy: Behave baby girl or else you won't get to enjoy your friend later_

_Clarke: Yes Daddy_

With that said Bellamy put his phone down and went back to work, hoping that the day goes by quicker than he already hoped so that he could have his horny Princess. 

\--------------------PINOSS------------------- 

Clarke wasn't kidding when she told Bellamy that she was soaking wet. In fact she was worried about what the chair under her must look like. Her professor let them out early so she decided to do some homework at the library. This weekend was such a huge milestone in their life, finding out about their first child. Just the thought of it had her overly gitty, she couldn't wait till her baby bump would show. Thinking of the growing baby inside of her made her think of Sunday afternoon while they were getting ice cream. 

_The couple was walking hand in hand to the ice cream shop that was a couple blocks away from the Penthouse. Once they got there Bellamy asked Clarke to wait on the bench and he would get the ice cream. Clarke was playing Uno on her phone with Miller when Bellamy came back._

_"Ok here we go, a Banana Nutella Sweet Cream Ice Cream for the Princess and a Peanut Butter Chocolate Crunch for me. Enjoy My Lady." Bellamy said, laying the sweet treats on the table before bowing to her._

_"You're such a nerd!" Clarke said with a cute giggle._

_"Well I got you to laugh and that's all I ever wanted, so I'd say mission accomplished." Bellamy says, taking a healthy spoonful of ice cream into his mouth._

_They sat quietly eating their ice cream, enjoying the nice day that they currently were having. "I want to move into the Estate before we have the baby." Clarke tells him out of nowhere._

_He looks at her shocked, "What?" Bellamy had heard her but he just wanted to be sure._

_"Nevermind." She mumbled, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth._

_He sighed, "Please say it again, I was just caught off guard. Please."_

_Clarke looked up at the love of her life, "I want to move into the Estate before we have the baby. I want to raise our family in that house."_

_Bellamy's face lit up, and the smile on his face made him look even more handsome, "Yes! Let's do that I totally agree. I know we just unpacked your stuff but we can slowly start to pack up."_

_"Thank you." Clarke said, placing a cold kiss against his cheek._

_"I texted O and told her that if she doesn't get home in the next 3 weeks I'm gonna propose to you before she gets here. I promise I'd try to wait but it's getting difficult and I'd very much like you to be my wife before the baby gets here." Bellamy shook his head thinking back to his conversation with Octavia._

_"I'd love nothing more than to give birth to your child as Mrs. Clarke Blake." She confessed to him, with a slight blush to her cheeks._

_He hummed in agreement, "I do love the sound of that. It's a plan either she gets her ass home soon or this happens without her. Did you tell her you're pregnant?"_

_Clarke shook her head, "No, I want to wait a little longer before we tell the others. I want this to just be about us for a while. Is that ok?"_

_"That's more than fine with me babe. This is perfect, you are perfect. You're giving me the most amazing gift ever." Bellamy said with the most sincerity she had ever heard him speak with._

_"So the plan is to move into the Estate and get married before the baby is here. And for you to propose ASAP. Correct?" She says as her spoon dances around while she speaks._

_Bellamy chuckled, "The most perfect plan."_

"Clarke!" She heard her name being called, shaking her out of her flashback. 

Looking up she sees Josie with her hands on her hips, "Hey Josie, sorry I guess I was spaced out." 

"Obviously." She says with a huff, "So where were you just now?" 

"Um daydreaming about my boyfriend." Clarke said honestly. 

"Mmm, you mean Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, I can't blame you there. Things going good?" Josie asked. 

Clarke nodded her head, "Couldn't be better, why?" 

"No reason, it's just you look really happy and it's a good look for you. And honestly it's refreshing not having Cillian pinning after you anymore. You don't realize how much Gabe and I had to put up with over the last couple of years." Josie said in her typical bratty voice. 

It was Clarke's turn to huff, "Well I'm sorry his crush was such an inconvenience to you both." 

Both blondes rolled their eyes, before Josie said, "Now then I have to run off to Anatomy class, it was nice seeing you. Text me sometime ok? We can get drinks or maybe a double date, OMG that would be so much fun!" 

"Yeah, I think that would be fun. I’ll let Bellamy know." She waves Josie off before returning to her Art History book. 

\--------------------PINOSS------------------- 

Bellamy took another bite of his Chicken Club Sandwich before manning up and picking up his phone to text back Octavia. 

_Octavia: BELLAMY_ _Octavia: BLAKE_ _Octavia: 😠😡🤬😤_ _Octavia: So what’s up? You literally sent me an email saying ‘Get your ass home ASAP or I’m proposing without you!!!!’_

He sighed, Bellamy couldn’t really tell his sister that Clarke was pregnant and they wanted to get married before the baby came, so he decided to tell her the next truth. 

_Bellamy: I can’t wait anymore, I’ve seriously waited for what feels like a lifetime to make her my wife_

_Octavia: God you’re such a sap! I should have known once you and Clarke became an item you would move fast_

_Bellamy: Your point?!_

_Octavia: You know I used to make fun of C for having a crush on you when we were growing up but I didn’t think you had one on her_

_Bellamy: I have always loved Clarke…. It just changed as she um grew_

_Octavia: You mean when her ass started curving and her tits literally popped out of nowhere!_ _Octavia: To which I am still a little jelly about_

_Bellamy: Eww_ _Bellamy: And you make me sound like a perv_

_Octavia: You are for Clarke… you're both adults now_

_Bellamy: Well thanks I guess_ _Bellamy: So can I propose or not?!_

_Octavia: We already made our flight but I actually got a job as a Kickboxing instructor at the same gym as Lincoln so I won’t be able to stay with you like originally planned_

_Bellamy: THANK FUCK!! 🙏_ _Bellamy: WHEN!?_

_Octavia: We will be back Thursday!_ _Octavia: What day can I see you and C_ _Octavia: Mostly Clarke_

_Bellamy: Sunday?_

_Octavia: Ok good. Lincoln said he’s going with his cousin Nyko to see family_

_Bellamy: Just come over to the penthouse you have the address_ _Bellamy: I’m going now I have a meeting in 30 minutes and I’d like to finish my lunch_

_Octavia: Ok love you big brother❤️_ _Octavia: Have your proposal ready!!_

_Bellamy: It’s been ready for weeks now!!!!!!_ _Bellamy: Love you O_

As Bellamy continued his lunch he thought back to his Princess. Yesterday Clarke had reminded him that after classes Bree was still planning to come over, so that when he gets home after work he wouldn't be surprised by anything he walks in on. To which he chuckled to himself, thinking about their little chat. 

_Clarke and Bellamy were laying outside in the terrace hammock that Clarke insisted he put up when she brought it home on Wednesday, to which he must admit was astonishingly comfortable. Clarke had also got a huge brown pillow and a light yellow blanket, to which she said reminded her of the hammock Jake had put on her balcony at the Sanctum mansion. Of course she never was naked with her boyfriend under the blanket before, unlike Bellamy in this moment._

_“So your friend Bree, are there some things that I should watch out for?” Bellamy asked nervously._

_She raised one perfect eyebrow, “What do you mean?”_

_“Well you mentioned the other day how she didn’t have the easiest upbringing because of her foster dad, like when you call me Daddy does that freak her out. The last thing I want is to make your friend uncomfortable.” He says honestly to his babygirl._

_Clarke turned to face him, “You’re worried you’ll make her uncomfortable, that’s sweet of you to ask about Bell. Bree has told me that this lifestyle has helped overcome her issues. For example the fact that there is a safe word and that when she gets too uncomfortable she can say no. This lifestyle gave her back her confidence and strength.”_

_Bellamy thought about it before asking, “How do I know what to do? I’ve never been with someone who has been through stuff like that. And if they were they never told me about it.”_

_“Maybe just watch for a while, at least till she’s comfortable. Then Bree can let you know if and when she wants you to join. Or even if she wants to be touched by you or if she just wants you to touch me.” Clarke shares with him based on her experiences with Bree._

_“Is that what happens with Roan? What about protection?” He asked curiously._

_“Hmm, pretty much.” She thought about it some more, “Yeah, Roan usually watches till given the go ahead. After that it’s just by feel.”_

_"As for protection, she has an IUD and is clean, here I can show you her most recent testing from Friday, and she hasn't been with anyone since then." Clarke tells me as she pulls up the document from Bree and the doctor on her phone to show me._

_Bellamy thought about it more, “Okay, are there names I should avoid calling her?”_

_He heard Clarke giggle, “Her favorites are Slut, Whore, Cum Slut, Fucktoy, Doll, Slave, Cunt, Bunny, and Kitty.”_

_“Oh.” He said kind of speechless_

_“She really likes Mommy/Daddy/Daughter roles and cuckquean roles, especially if you combine all of them together.”_

_His brilliant response again was, “Oh.”_

_Clarke looked down at Bellamy’s semi hard on, she could practically see it coming to life under the yellow blanket. She cups his growing cock over the blanket, “I guess you like the sound of that too.”_

_“Just a little.” Bellamy says with a groan._

_“Well it’s a good thing that I’m secure in our relationship that if you wanted to do some cuckqueaning that I’d be more than ok with it.” She tells him, while still rubbing his cock._

_Clarke kissed the side of his neck, “But can I make a suggestion?”_

_“God, anything Princess!” Bellamy spoke in a husky voice._

_“If you’re gonna cuckquean me, I would suggest having Echo join in. She is a Mistress after all and she already knows what I like.” Clarke said, with a squeeze to his cock._

_“Fuck!” Bellamy pleaded. To which Clarke giggled and ran inside._

_He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm gonna get you Princess! You don't just tease Daddy and run away!" Bellamy shouted as he ran in after her, he could hear her squealing already._

If Bellamy were being honest with himself he would admit that he was very much looking forward to going home after work today. His phone beeped and when he looked at it he groaned, it was a text from Clarke it was a screenshot. 

It was another picture of a wet cunt but it wasn't of his Princess, this he knew because there was no piercing. So he read the message under the picture 

_Let Daddy know that I say hello x Bree_

"Holy fuck!" Bellamy groaned in the empty room. His dick regains its hardness. 

_Bellamy: Princess your friend looks very inviting, can't wait for later_

_Clarke: I agree Daddy… I love you_

_Bellamy: I love you too_

Well fuck! He thought, this day really does need to go by sooner. But first, work and a couple of meetings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be very smutful! And I have already started writing it! Let me know what you think ...
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point well I wanna say 
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoyed this read.
> 
> Leave me some feedback


End file.
